Dark Equals
by Haugh Wards
Summary: In Little Hangleton, Voldemort destroys memory blocks and the false intentions that were placed on Harry Potter by Albus Dumbledore. Harry's true potential resurfaces in himself and he joins the Dark Lord for a better cause. Dark!Harry, Manipulative!Dumbledore and Weasley!Bashing(not twins)
1. Memories Unblocked

**Chapter 1**

Fear was coursing through his body like none other. From his spine to his legs he could feel the cold of the night. The scenery around him made him feel like he was in a horror movie.

He was in a graveyard, held to a grave by a statue of the Angel of Death. If he were to die tonight, he would want to die being held by the statue, so he could be carried away from the doom and gloom that Britain was going to suffer by the real form of the Angel of Death.

He was thinking this as the feared Dark Lord Voldemort had just risen from his weakened disembodied state. Now a tall, white pale man with a chalk-white, skull-like face, snake-like slits for nostrils, red eyes and cat-like slits for pupils, a skeletally thin body and long, thin hands with unnaturally long fingers was pacing the ground in front of him.

"You stand, Harry Potter, upon the remains of my late father," he hissed softly.

"I guessed that this was something to do with you anyway once I saw the Muggle name, Tom Marvolo Riddle," Harry said smirking.

Voldemort looked scandalised. The boy knew his real name? What else did he know?

"You know my name?" he hissed angrily, glaring at Harry Potter.

"Of course," Harry said venomously. He saw the questioning look on the man's face. "I also know that you were raised in an orphanage. You are a half-blood-" he smiled at the bitter and angry snarl on the man's lips. "- and that you opened the chamber of secrets to release the basilisk just over fifty years ago."

"CRUCIO," Voldemort bellowed, pointing his wand at Harry. As the boy screamed into the night, Voldemort was pondering what the boy said. How did the boy know this stuff? Only few witches and wizards knew his real name. Ol' Slughorn would know, probably the deceased Armando Dippet, and Dumbledore. DUMBLEDORE! He let go of the curse on Harry.

"So Dumbledore decided to tell you of my past," Voldemort said coldly, every syllable sounding as cold as ice. "How did he know of the Basilisk?"

Before he let the boy speak he cast the Cruciatus Curse again. He had Wormtail cast a silencing charm upon the entire graveyard before the boy had arrived and several other charms. If the boy screamed the local town would not even hear them. He didn't have to worry about Muggles visiting the grave yard at night. They were all too scared to come near, particularly the children. Before he had left the area temporarily after he had killed the Muggle gardener Frank Bryce he had Wormtail go into the town to find out about the area as he been out for over fifty years. Everyone believed the manor to be haunted and that his Muggle relatives were ghosting the graveyard at night. He was delighted to hear that they were not well liked at all. He had narrowly escaped Dumbledore in Mid to late August the previous year when the old man came to investigate. He had Nagini follow the man surreptitiously to see what the man had been doing. Apparently the old man found out his roots had come from here. He had discovered the disappearance of the gardener. From what Nagini had told him afterwards, he was muttering 'Peter Pettigrew', 'Albania', 'Bertha' and 'Frank Bryce'. The man was trying to connect the dots. What other dots had the man connected with his life?

He kept casting the Cruciatus at the boy mindlessly, pondering everything that was turning up in his imagination.

Meanwhile, Harry was suffering from the constant Cruciatus'.

"Take me," he muttered breathlessly after the twentieth time of suffering the Cruciatus Curse. His bones were on fire. The feel of knives were penetrating his body as if trying to kill him, to prolong his torture. His breath was slowing, he used up a large portion of his voice screaming through the night. "Take me to Mum and Dad."

He heard the fatal word for the twenty first time. The red beam connected with his head, instead of his chest.

Something broke.

Somewhere in his mind, he felt a memory being pushed to the forefront of his mind.

_He was confronting Dumbledore in his office._

_"I heard that you ordered Hagrid to take me from the ruins of my parents," he had roared at the man. "I have seen the will of my parents' when I went to Gringotts for the first time a few weeks ago. I was not to be placed there. You are not assigned as my magical guardian. You basically kidnapped me."_

_"I'm sorry, Harry," Dumbledore stood up. "Obliviate."_

Back in the graveyard Harry was astounded. Did he really say that to Dumbledore? Did Dumbledore kidnap him from Godric's Hollow?

"CRUCIO," Voldemort bellowed again. Once again the red beam hit his head.

Another memory made its way to the forefront of his mind.

_Harry was sneaking out of the library. He had found the book he was looking for. Clutched in his hand was __The Darkest Of Arts__. He put on his cloak to before he was going to start his trek back to Gryffindor Tower._

_"Obliviate," a soft voice had said. Harry felt the tip of the wand touch his head._

"CRUCIO!"

_"Why are you tampering with my mind, you bloody coot?" he raged against Dumbledore in his office._

_"You are turning dark," Dumbledore plainly said. Quickly the man had conjured a gag and placed it in Harry's mouth. "It wasn't surprising to me when I discovered it."_

_The man paced in his office, glaring angrily at Harry. "You are not leaving this room until I have made myself clear."_

_"I left you on Privet Drive like you accused me of," he said, eyes gleaming. "I was hoping that you would be suffering at the hands of the magical hating Dursley family. Arabella Figg, known as Mrs Figg to you, informed me of everything going on behind those closed doors of Number Four Privet Drive. My plan was going well, until you had pushed that bully in front of a moving bus. There were witnesses, oh yes there was. I had obliviated them as I need you for the 'Greater Good'. I wasn't going to have you sent to those Juvenile Centre's for what you did, no. Instead I made a new plan. I cast a charm on you that firstly, would prevent you from running away, which had worked out quite well. Secondly, I cast a rather complicated spell that had changed your aversion from the Dark Side of life to the side of the light."_

_He turned back to Harry. "Obliviate."_

Back in the graveyard, Harry let out a blood curdling scream as all the memories that had been removed from him over the years began filling his head. His lobes felt like bursting with the sensations that was filling his head.

Voldemort was about to cast the Cruciatus Curse once again when Harry revealed his dark scream. He frowned at the sound, while Wormtail placed his remaining hand to his ear to cover the noise.

He knew what the scream meant. The previous year when Wormtail had kidnapped Bertha Jorkins and brought her to him he had constantly cast the Cruciatus Curse on her as he desperately missed doing so in the past. The lady had let out this scream when the memory blocks placed on her by Barty Crouch had been unblocked by him. Did Potter have memory blocks placed on him?

Curiosity risen in him, he ceased the use of the curse. Potter rolled his head, eyes closing slowly and whimpering from the pain. While the boys eyes were still opened he quickly entered the boy's mind through Legilimency to find out what he unblocked. There were no barriers from letting him in. It was like an open bar.

He sidled through the boy's memories. He found early memories of the boy's life. His breath suddenly hitched. He found himself in a London street.

_"Trying to push me around all the time," said a menacing voice of a dark haired child._ Voldemort realised this was Harry's childhood. He looked at the child. Young Harry did not seem like the boy he had expected. There was a dark look to the boy, green eyes just as menacing as the look of the Killing Curse, a sense of death emanating from the boy's core. Before Voldemort could blink the boy Harry was coldly berating was wandlessly tossed into the path of an oncoming bus.

Holy Merlin, Voldemort thought. The boy had killed someone, and there wasn't any evidence to show that it was him. It was definite magic intent that had killed the large bully.

He travelled to another memory. He found the aftermath that had happened once he failed to retrieve the stone, a rather _strange _memory.

_"I can't believe I didn't join him," Harry moaned silently. "He will change this pathetic world for the better. I'm sorry for not helping you Voldemort. I wish I gave you the stone."_

_"Obliviate," said a disillusioned voice. _Voldemort recognised the voice as he trifled through the other unblocked memories. According to the memories he came across, it seemed Harry did not hate him. He had actually revered him. Then he came across the boy's poor life in childhood. An orphan, beaten and starved was being whelped with what looked like a belt.

_"FREAK," the child beater bellowed. The man was huge, according to Voldemort. He had barely any neck and was severely overweight. Angry green eyes flashed up at the man before the man was suddenly thrown across the room, hitting the table in the kitchen, upturning it._

Lord Voldemort pulled out. This was what the boy was condemned to when school went out. This was the main reason he usually killed children, so they could join their parents in death. He did not like leaving orphans to survive. Especially as so many wizards and witches were severely misunderstood in the Muggle world.

The other memories that had revealed Harry Potter's dark tendencies had him very intrigued. Harry had wanted to join him. Why had the boy denied him in the Underground Room in Hogwarts three years beforehand? He took another look at the memory. He went forward into the recently un-obliviated memory and took his place next to Memory-Harry.

"Confundus," he had barely heard the word that came from the familiar voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"NEVER!" Harry roared at the memory form of himself.

Voldemort didn't have time to see through all of the memories of Harry Potter. There had been a rather unusual amount of Obliviations cast on the child, all courtesy of Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley.

He had noticed some memories of the Weasley matriarch slipping a potion into the young man's food at The Burrow before the boy was obliviated of the event.

The Dark Lord was furious. What was Albus Dumbledore doing to the Saviour of the Wizarding World. The boy was desiring the dark side and the old coot was trying to shape his destiny.

He had also discovered rather quickly that he had a connection with the boy, a connection that had been similar with his Horcruxes which had sent him into shock. The prophecy came to mind when he found this. _The Dark Lord's Equal_. The Horcrux and the newfound darkness of the boy now told him what the prophecy might be about.

He cast one more spell on the boy. A complicated Latin charm that would help to dissolve any further blocks on the boys magic. What he was performing was actually a dangerous goblin ritual, but he didn't want to waste his time heading off to Gringotts and kidnapping a goblin for the ritual.

Ten minutes went by before Lord Voldemort cast another charm on the boy to confirm if the ritual worked. The message came back to tell him that it worked.

The only sound now remaining in the night was Wormtail's whimpering. Voldemort turned to look at the filthy rat who was lying on the grass ground, clutching the stump of his hand he had from the coward's sacrifice. Voldemort scoffed at the traitor before walking to Harry. The boy had his eyes barely opened, he now looked dishevelled and the boy's arm was bleeding profusely. Voldemort looked down at the hole the bone of his father came out of.

"You proved your worth in death more than you did in life, you filthy snob," he said venomously. "At least I am proud to say you were my favourite kill."

He made Wormtail stand up and pressed his wand to the Dark Mark on his arm. His plans had changed though. Originally he was going to call his remaining unincarcerated Death Eaters and duel Harry Potter, hoping to effectively kill him. Now however, he changed it in his mind. Now he would perform an initiation ritual on Harry Potter with his Death Eaters as witnesses.

"Greetings my followers," he said nonchalantly to them. He went on about what he had been doing for the past near fourteen years as an ethereal spirit.

"Now my friends," he spoke, once he regaled his tale to his followers. "We will be gaining a new follower tonight. A follower who actually wanted to join me three years ago-" he pointed his finger at Harry Potter, who had now woken up. A gleeful look appeared on the boy's face at hearing this. The Death Eaters, on the other hand, started screaming in protest.

"SILENCE," Voldemort shouted dangerously, instilling the Death Eaters into silence. "Harry Potter has my full confidence, after what I have discovered tonight."

"What have you discovered, Master?" Lucius Malfoy drawled.

"CRUCIO," Voldemort called out. The red light connected with the Malfoy socialite. "That shall be between me and Harry Potter, Lucius. Don't question me on this matter."

He now turned to the grave Harry was tied upon. A simple wave of his wand and Harry Potter was released from the Statue of Death he was cased against.

"I thank you from releasing me from the Obliviations and potions," that was all Harry Potter could say before he was dragged to the centre of the Death Eaters by Voldemort.

"Harry," Voldemort paused. "Are you sure you want to join me? You do know what Dumbledore will do when he finds out."

Harry scrunched up his face in disgust. "Why should I care with what that old goat will do to me? My life is my own life. I can make my own decisions."

He looked up at Voldemort. "And now that I have been cleansed by you my decision is to join you."

Voldemort swirled his wand with his fingers. "And what of your parents?" he asked. "Don't you want to have vengeance against me for taking their lives?"

Harry shrugged. "It was war time," he said somberly. "They knew the risks, it was their choice to fight. I'm not even sure if I should agree with what they were fighting for, especially now with what I have discovered in my mind about Albus Dumbledore. Like I said before I want to make my own decisions. I want to join you."

Voldemort strolled into the centre of the circle of Death Eaters to come face to face with Harry.

" Mors Comedente," he pronounced. Immediately a red and green halo surrounded him and Harry. The light pushed the Dark Lord up close to Harry and enveloped them together while the magic swirled around him. It lasted for five minutes to let the ritual take its hold. Once it had taken its hold Voldemort spoke. "I accept Harry James Potter as a Death Eater, bound to Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort for magic service evermore. I also accept Harry James Potter as my official heir to Slytherin, as we both share the same ancestor. So Mote It Be."

A flash of light from the halo turned into a colour of dark teal as the sound of lightning filled the bodies of Tom Riddle and Harry Potter with the dark colour.

Voldemort took off his Occlumens ring and handed it to Harry. "Put that on your right ring finger, Harry." Harry put it on. Voldemort cast a complicated Invisibility Charm on the ring that would prevent it from being seen under any circumstances. "I think Dumbledore has been scanning your mind Harry. This will prevent you from being susceptible to his ministrations of your mind."

Harry nodded dumbly, fully understanding what Voldemort meant.

Voldemort turned to Lucius Malfoy. "You have one chance, Lucius," he said menacingly. "You will go with Harry back to Hogwarts and cast the Imperius on Minister Fudge. Make him more incompetent than usual. Be creative. I have been told by my contact he is currently at Hogwarts for the Tri-wizard Tournament. It is possible my contact might be caught. I don't think there is enough Polyjuice Potion in his flask at the moment."

"MOODY," Harry roared angrily. "He's impersonating Moody."

Voldemort smiled serenely. "Yes, Harry Potter," he said smoothly. "My aide has been impersonating him quite successfully this year. You saw him a few months ago on that handy map of yours."

Harry's head was working fast. "Barty Crouch Junior isn't dead, is he?"

"Very perceptive, Harry," Voldemort responded. "His father broke him out of Azkaban ten years ago for his wife. When you go back to Hogwarts don't tell him that you are now inducted. I have a feeling Dumbledore knows he's in the castle. When you go back do not tell him what actually happened here, understand."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Now, Harry Potter," Voldemort continued. "You shall take the Tri-Wizard Cup back to Hogwarts, but before you do we need to give a sign we duelled, so AVADA KEDAVRA." He cast the spell at his father's grave. He nearly screamed in shock as he could have sworn he saw the eyes of the Statue turn red and look at him, however it was gone. He distanced himself from the Death Statue.

"Expelliarmus," Harry called out lazily. The red light left his wand and hit Wormtail, who was begging Lord Voldemort for a hand.

"No hands for him," Harry told Voldemort. "He's too traitorous."

"Would you like him dead?"

Harry nodded. He watched the green light of thee Killing Curse connect with Wormtail's body.

He watched Nagini swallow the rat before he and a disillusioned Lucius Malfoy grabbed the Tri-Wizard Cup.

OoOoOoOoOo

"**Harry! Harry!"**

**He opened his eyes.**

**He was looking up at the starry sky, and Albus Dumbledore was crouched over him. The dark shadows of a crowd of people pressed in around them, pushing nearer; Harry felt the ground beneath his head reverberating with their footsteps.**

**He had come back to the edge of the maze. He could see the stands rising above him, the shapes of people moving in them, the stars above.**

**Harry let go of the cup, but he clutched Cedric to him even more tightly. He raised his free hand and seized Dumbledore's wrist, while Dumbledore's face swam in and out of focus.**

"**He's back," Harry whispered. "He's back. Voldemort."**

"**What's going on? What's happened?"**

**The face of Cornelius Fudge appeared upside down over Harry; it looked white, appalled.**

"**My God — Diggory!" it whispered. "Dumbledore — he's dead!"**

**The words were repeated, the shadowy figures pressing in on them gasped it to those around them … and then others shouted it — screeched it — into the night — "He's dead!" "He's dead!" "Cedric Diggory! Dead!"**

"**Harry, let go of him," he heard Fudge's voice say, and he felt fingers trying to pry him from Cedric's limp body, but Harry wouldn't let him go. Then Dumbledore's face, which was still blurred and misted, came closer.**

"**It's all right, son, I've got you … come on … hospital wing …"**

OoOoOoOoOo

"Hello Barty Crouch Junior," Harry said in pretended venom. They were both in 'Moody's' office.

"So the Dark Lord told you I was alive," the man muttered. "No matter, I will kill you myself. I will be rewarded beyond the other Death Eaters."

"EXPELLIARMUS," roared the ancient voice of Albus Dumbledore, who burst into the room. Harry telepathically told Voldemort that Barty had been caught.

His scar hurt for a moment. Better off being honest. Dumbledore still believed him to be his pawn after all.

"He knows you caught the imposter," Harry told him.

Dumbledore nodded at Harry's words.

"**Severus, please fetch me the strongest Truth Potion you possess, and then go down to the kitchens and bring up the house-elf called Winky. Minerva, kindly go down to Hagrid's house, where you will find a large black dog sitting in the pumpkin patch. Take the dog up to my office, tell him I will be with him shortly, then come back here."**

Harry stared at Dumbledore and back at Moody. Barty Crouch hadn't even transformed back to himself yet and yet Dumbledore was asking Snape to bring up the Crouch family elf. It was enough confirmation for him. Dumbledore knew a believed dead man was in this room.

"How did you know to call Winky, Professor?" Harry asked the man.

"What do you mean Harry?" the old man asked, although there was a certain edginess to his voice.

"He hasn't transformed yet," Harry said pointing to Moody. "Everyone believed him to be dead. Tom told me he was the one in Hogwarts who is the spy. You knew who he was, didn't you?"

Dumbledore was furious. He had slipped up and didn't realize it. Even worse, Harry believed him to know about it. Time for an Obliviation.

Harry knew what Dumbledore was about to do. "Maybe it's just the stress," he said pretending to rub his head. "I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore. I shouldn't underestimate your intelligence." He said in a meek voice.

Dumbledore didn't touch his wand, believing Harry immediately.

Soon the truth came out of Barty Crouch Junior. The full story of how he escaped Azkaban. How Bertha Jorkins came into the fold. Voldemort rescuing him from his father's imprisonment. And where the Dark Lord was hiding -in Little Hangleton.

Later on when Harry was taken off to Dumbledore's office with a large black dog Lucius Malfoy -while still invisible- found Cornelius Fudge with Minerva McGonagall with a Dementor.

"Keep the beast outside," she screeched at the Minister. The Minister was about to comply. Most people would be scared enough of Minerva McGonagall that they would do what they were told.

"Imperio," Lucius Malfoy whispered, putting all the power he had into the spell. _Take the_ _Dementor into the_ _castle, ignore Minerva, have Khamûl suck out the soul of Barty Crouch Junior before he says a word._

He watched as Fudge moved passed the Deputy Headmistress, the Dementor trailing along in his wake. He soon heard a scream coming from the castle, then silence drowned out the air. Students were still at the Quidditch Pitch.

Everything was now escalating. With Harry Potter now on the side of the Dark Lord, changes would come, thought Lucius. The Wizarding World won't know what hit it.

**I hope you like my new story. Do enjoy the story, while you can. If you have the time leave a review. Constructive criticism very much welcomed.**


	2. The Dark Lord's Trunk

**Chapter 2-The Dark Lord's Trunk**

"Fidelio Sandia el Poteca de Vinita," chanted Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort.

Once the charm had taken place over his new location he pointed the wand at himself, making the bright light envelop within him, completing the process of making himself Secret Keeper. He then added more charms to prevent Muggles from seeing the new base of operations. Lastly he activated a ward for Parseltongue, tweaking it with the Fidelius Charm so the address could be revealed to Harry Potter without him having to be told the location.

Once he finished he turned around to examine his new building. He had built the entire place with magic in less than six hours. He had summoned expensive building materials from the nearest town on the island he was on. His wrist was now sore from the amount of times he was using magic to build each new material in. The paint had now dried on the inside. Although he would normally refuse to enter something so merely Muggle he was desperate.

Once he heard from Harry Potter that Barty Crouch had been caught he decided to disappear. He went off to the island of Islay, also known as "The Queen of the Hebrides", located on the south west of Jura. He placed the building here deep south west of Port Ellen, overlooking the ocean towards the country of Ireland on the low cliffs. It was very much serenic to the Dark Lord.

He stood back to admire his handiwork. Now stood a large manor, coloured in a dark colour that seemed to represent his style of decor. He waltzed into his new manor. Every room was well furnished already. It took him at least four hours to get the right furniture for the manor. He still couldn't find the right seat for himself. It seemed every chair made in the Wizarding World give you a bloody cramp in the back.

He sat himself down on his chair anyway. He summoned some parchment to him before casting a difficult charm to identify the blocks he had removed off Harry Potter.

His eyes widened in shock at what appeared on the parchment.

_**Unblocked Magical Abilities from Harrison James Potter**_

**Natural Abilities**

Animagus ability

Wandless Magic Prodigy

Parseltongue (full)

Metamorphmagus

Analytical Abilities

IQ 160

Mental Magic

_**Poison's and Potions Removal**_

Confunding Potion (Type 2 Loyalty Compulsions)

Magic Depriving Potion

Attentiveness Disruption Potion

Lord Voldemort was astounded. The boy had more abilities than his Death Eaters, but of course he knew that his most loyal ones were a result of inbreeding which helped to slow the magical core. He still couldn't understand how Crabbe Snr and Goyle Snr could possibly cast spells.

He took a look at the list that had the potions that had been slipped into the boy's bloodstream.

Loyalty Potions and a Magical Depriving Potion. He frowned at this.

Dumbledore, in his supposed infinite wisdom, originally knew that he would attempt the life of the Potter child, yet he was trying to slow Harry's magical core down. Was the old man trying to sacrifice the child to the Wizarding World? More unanswered questions fuelled the Dark Lord's mind, all concerning Harry Potter and the Prophecy.

Settling in to his chair, he pressed the Dark Mark on his upper arm with his wand.

"Lucius Malfoy," he spoke to the magic going from his wand to the mark. This was how he communicate with his Death Eaters, especially specific ones. He would speak the name of the Death Eater he truly needed. Otherwise he would stay silent and allow the spell call every person that had the Dark Mark emblemed into their skin.

Although he had recently initiated the Boy-Who-Lived as a Death Eater, he would not give him the mark. That was just asking for trouble, and he already had a connection to the boy through the split soul he had left in the boy. He figured he could contact him through it.

Lucius Malfoy appeared on the grounds, looking around wildly for his master. Remembering the activation of the Fidelius, Tom went outside to reveal the location to the man.

Lucius' eyes widened once the manor came into view once the Secret Keeper entrusted the location to him. Not even his manor looked this exquisite.

Once he was seated in front of the intimidating Dark Lord did he speak.

"My Lord," he said, bowing as he spoke. "May I ask why you requested my presence?"

"CRUCIO," Voldemort yelled. Lucius writhed in agony for a moment. Voldemort made his way to the whimpering Lucius. "Tell me, Lucius-" his voice was saturated with cold and pure fury "-what did you do with my diary?"

Lucius was feeling horrified. Remembering the explicit instructions of the Dark Lord before his first downfall _-"keep this safe, do not use it"- _he had kept it safe, only to drop it on an unsuspecting Ginny Weasley in Diagon Alley.

Knowing he couldn't lie to the Dark Lord, he decided to tell the truth.

Voldemort twiddled with his wand as Lucius regaled his own version of the tale. That he had disposed of it out of fear the Ministry would find it when they started their raids three years beforehand. However, he already knew the proper truth of what happened. Barty Crouch's tenure as Mad-Eye Moody was incredibly useful. Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore told the man of the happenings at Hogwarts the past few years since he himself left. When he had been informed what had happened to his diary and the Basilisk he had been furious. He had tortured Wormtail for days on end, screaming that he should have done something, that he was at Hogwarts, that he should have tried to save the beloved snake.

By the end of his ranting Wormtail had near gone insane from being Cruciased into insanity. He had only stopped as he still needed the filthy traitor for his resurrection .

"You still have the other possessions I entrusted you with?" Voldemort growled, glaring at the silver haired Death Eater.

"Of course, milord," he stuttered.

"Go home and bring them here right away," Voldemort ordered. "Every single one of them. Do not disappoint me."

With that Lucius left. Voldemort leant back in his chair, trying to get comfortable. But the damned chair was aggravating his back. He tried summoning a pillow for lumbar support, but that wasn't even helping.

By the time Lucius had come back with the possessions left in Malfoy Manor belonging to Voldemort, the man was in such a bad mood for having no comfort in his chair. He regretted killing Wormtail. He needed someone around full time to torture when he wasn't in a good mood. Because the man was restricted from being seen after the fiasco with Bertha Jorkins in Albania he was around him full time. And he would refuse to hurt his dear Nagini, who was currently asleep on his feet.

"My Lord," Lucius drawled. "Here are your items."

He strewn the various dark items on the table. Cursed rings, necklaces, his favourite Dark Arts book, safeguard items to magical intrusion, his collection of Blood Quills, his seven compartment trunk and several shrunken heads.

He picked up his favourite shrunken head. The normally serious Dark Lord decided to finally joke to himself. Holding the shrunken head in the correct position on his hand he spoke.

"Alas, poor Yorick! I knew him, Horatio: a fellow of infinite jest, of most excellent fancy. He hath borne me on his back a thousand times; and now, how abhorred in my imagination it is!" He cackled himself silly when he finished speaking. It was unnatural to speak that quote in his cold, humourless voice.

Lucius didn't understand the reference. He guessed it was something to do with the Muggle world, as he knew fairly well the Dark Lord grew up there.

"Ah, my trunk," Tom said greedily. "I wish I was hiding in here, instead of a deep forest for nearly thirteen years."

He took hold of his trunk. "Let's see if you kept its possessions safe, Lucius."

He enlarged the trunk which had been shrunk.

Wandlessly he opened up the first compartment. Looking in on the dark objects he stored in there and seeing there were safe he closed it. He opened the second one, which had stored many of his school stuff back when he went to Hogwarts. Luckily they were still there. He then opened the third compartment which had a few worthless tomes in the storage space. He then opened the fourth compartment, his favourite one as it was a personalised library.

He lowered himself inside to see if Lucius had kept the room prim and proper. He pressed a magical switch that would tell him what books or tomes were missing. In cloudy grey writing the sensors informed him that only one book was missing which was his old diary.

He climbed out of the compartment and unlocked the fifth and sixth compartments, which were a potions room and a defence room for practice. The charms he cast on the trunk would not let underage magic be detected in the compartments. They were kept in perfect condition over his missing years.

He unlocked the seventh compartment and climbed in. Now he was in his own condo styled magical home. He checked each room for any sign of disruption before getting out.

"Good job, Lucius," he drawled. "Now I have a new task for you, and I need your son for it."

**OoOoOoOoO**

**The weather could not have been more different on the journey back to King's Cross than it had been on their way to Hogwarts the previous September. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had managed to get a compartment to them selves.**

During the ride Harry was thinking hard about what he had conceived in his memories in the past few days. He wanted to avoid Ron like the plague but he knew that would lead Dumbledore out to hunt for him to Obliviate him. Dumbledore's actions in the past few days were rather suspicious to him.

Although he was glad Fudge didn't believe Dumbledore, he was suspiciously surprised that Dumbledore didn't try to show the man his memories to try and confirm it. Dumbledore was now beginning to show the signs of avoiding Harry, which he welcomed gracefully. However, he guessed what Dumbledore was now going to do to him for the Summer.

With the return of Lord Voldemort he knew that Albus Dumbledore would try to assign people to watch him over the Summer, probably from under an Invisibility Cloak. His recently uncovered memories were now held under control while he explored them mentally. He found that Molly had cast a Confundus charm on Platform 9 3/4 when he was starting Hogwarts four years prior that wouldn't make him get up and leave the compartment when or if Ron was rude to him. When he thought back to that day, he quickly realised Ron was incredibly rude the whole journey up.

He finally found the answer why he never tried to branch out of the company of Ron and Hermione over the years. Dumbledore had cast enough charms and had him drink many potions that wouldn't let him leave them. He was wondering if his friendship with Hermione was fabricated. Thinking of her betraying him made him feel vulnerable to Dumbledore finding out anything going on. Hermione's problem was her reverence in authority figures, though this year it had taken a real beating. First with Barty Crouch with the tournament, and then with the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge when he refused to believe Dumbledore about Voldemort.

Hermione was just showing him Rita Skeeter in her Animagus form when the door of the compartment slid open and Draco Malfoy showed his face.

The spoilt brat ranted out at them for over a full minute before pulling his wand out. Crabbe and Goyle pulled theirs out too to protect him if necessary. He pointed his wand at Harry before silently muttering something they couldn't hear. Harry felt something drop into his pocket before Malfoy left with his cronies.

"I'm going to get some air," he announced, getting up. Noticing Hermione get up, he quickly said, "I appreciate your notion Hermione, but I would like to be alone for some time, I'll be back soon."

Once he was safely away from Ron and Hermione's eyes he took out what was in his pocket. A note. He quickly read it: I HAVE SOMETHING MY FATHER TOLD TO GIVE YOU. COME TO COMPARTMENT E.

He walked down the train towards it. While he walked he noticed a few empty carriages. That was another thought that came to him recently about his meeting with Ron He remembered the day well.

* * *

"_**Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."**_

* * *

That was the first thing Ron had ever said to him. Now he realized how ridiculous it was. The Hogwarts Express would not have had every other compartment full. There would be first years arriving that would have been nervous from the Muggle World and would have sat away from anyone. He was one of them. There should be enough space on the train, as they couldn't pack it too tight, for fear of pressing students whom didn't get on well too tightly together. There also would have been couples sharing a compartment, exposing space in an old compartment the couples would have been in. Also to attest to the fact was that there were at least forty compartments on the train, enough to transport an entire battalion of soldiers from an army base. Harry had lost his entire faith in the Weasley family.

Well, not the _entire _Weasley family, he thought, as a pair of twins caught his eye. An idea suddenly came to him. He already knew they wouldn't take advantage of his friendship. Dumbledore controlled Molly, Ron and Ginny with an iron fist. The Weasley twins were too free spirited and open-minded to even try to control. They would rather give up pranks than bow before an authority figure. He would not sever his ties with the twins.

"Fred, George," he called to them.

Fred and George looked up from their ideas to see Harry come in. Lee Jordan was in the compartment too, laughing from a joke obviously told by the twins. Harry sat down across from the twins looking them in the eye.

"Leprechaun gold," he simply said. Fred and George looked fearful while Harry smiled. It was easy enough to figure out that Ludo Bagman owed the twins money. Harry raised his hand to stall Fred and George from making a flimsy excuse. "Easy enough to figure out. Ludo has fled, hasn't he."

The twins nodded. "Well, I have something for you." He pulled out the pouch Minister Fudge had given him. In it were his Tri-Wizard Winnings.

"**Take it," he said, and he thrust the sack into George's hands.**

"**What?" said Fred, looking flabbergasted.**

"**Take it," Harry repeated firmly. "I don't want it."**

"**You're mental," said George, trying to push it back at Harry.**

"**No, I'm not," said Harry. "You take it, and get inventing. It's for the joke shop."**

"**He is mental," Fred said in an almost awed voice.**

"**Listen," said Harry firmly. "If you don't take it, I'm throwing it down the drain. I don't want it and I don't need it. But I could do with a few laughs. We could all do with a few laughs. I've got a feel ing we're going to need them more than usual before long."**

"**Harry," said George weakly, weighing the money bag in his hands, "there's got to be a thousand Galleons in here."**

"**Yeah," said Harry, grinning. "Think how many Canary Creams that is."**

**The twins stared at him.**

"**Just don't tell your mum where you got it … although she might not be so keen for you to join the Ministry anymore, come to think of it. …"**

"**Harry," Fred began, but Harry pulled out his wand.**

"**Look," he said flatly, "take it, or I'll hex you. I know some good ones now. "**

Before the twins could say anything else he got up and left their compartment, giving them a smile. He then made his way to Compartment E where he found Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

Malfoy looked at him. "My father said to give this to you," he handed a picture of a snake to Harry. "He said it's a Portkey. He said only you can _Activate _it." He said the last part suggestively, which Harry immediately got.

In Parseltongue he called out "Activate" and was immediately whisked away by a glowing green picture of a snake. He fell down on a hard cold floor in some house.

He looked around to see where he landed. He was in a large Dining Room. Thirty chairs surrounded an extremely long table. At the head, sitting on a tall chair was a white snake faced man.

"Harry Potter," the man spoke dramatically. Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes at the display of dramatism the Dark Lord displayed at his name. "GET UP!"

Harry quickly got up from the floor. He knew not to anger the Dark Lord any more than necessary otherwise suffer the Cruciatus. He walked over to the Dark Lord.

"Sit," Tom called, gesturing to the chair next to him. Harry quickly sat down next to him.

"Why do you want to join me Harry Potter?" he asked.

"When I was in First Year," Harry started. "I was a boy Dumbledore wanted to control. He knew too much of my night wanderings, even while under my Invisibility Cloak. I had gone to the library to find books that would probably best describe the Dark Arts. I found out there is no difference between Dark Magic and Light Magic.

"When I had learned the spell Wingardium Leviosa I had quickly realized that it could be used for a Dark Purpose. You could simply levitate a living person and carry them to the edge of a cliff and release the spell. They would fall and break their neck, thereby killing them. The Imperius Curse from what I found out could be easily used for the same purpose, or to save the life of someone trying to make an attempt n their own life or on someone else's.

"The Cruciatus Curse could be used by Healers to identify where the pain is coming through the worst while the Killing Curse could have been used to give a quick death to those who preferred a quick death than to a painful long suffering death. Magic is about intent. It isn't the difference between Dark and Light magic. However I intend to use magic to harm those who seriously _deserve _it."

He looked up at the bewildered and amused Dark Lord. "Once I started reading about you in the History books I realized what you were trying to do to this poor world they call Magical. You made the best choice. Before Dumbledore performed a memory charm on myself along with several other charms to change my allegiance I wanted to join you because you're ideals are _seductive_." He added that last part wryly.

Voldemort let out a full-blown laugh. This meeting had gone better than he planned. Giving the photo of a snake as a Portkey to Lucius Malfoy with instructions to have it given to Harry Potter had gone a lot better than he expected.

Now he let out a more serious expression. "Harry, how do you feel about the Restriction of Under-Age Magic."

Harry's face contorted into a masked fury. Lines were showing in the forehead and his lip was snarling. "It's bloody useless," he said venomously. "If I could I would happily torture my relatives for the rest of my life. It's just a shame the Ministry watch out for under-age magic."

Voldemort smirked. "Hand me your wand," he spoke to Harry. "I shall remove the Trace on your wand."

Harry gladly placed his wand on the table in front of Voldemort.

Voldemort placed the tip of his wand on Harry's before casting a once more difficult charm. It was another Goblin ritual, but it was much less exhausting than the one performed on Harry in Little Hangleton. He droned on with a few other charms that removed the tracking on the wand that Dumbledore had placed. It was here he realized this was the brother wand to his own.

_The Dark Lord's Equal. The Dark Lord's Equal._ Was this wand a sign of it.

He finished the ritual and charms and handed the wand back to Harry. "Make sure you mindlessly torture your relatives for days," he said smiling. He looked truly frightening when he smiled like that. "Try using Muggle items. While I despise Muggles they have the best things to torture someone. I once read some awful Muggle story where some pathetic Muggles are tortured by a truck."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Far away in the Ministry of Magic in London, a documented name for Harry Potter that followed his magical use outside of school vanished, as the wand of the user had the trace removed and the wand became null and void, nonexistent to the Ministry.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Then he remembered another reason he called Harry here. He conjured his trunk and enlarged it as he had once again shrunk it.

"Harry," he said. "As I am now living in this monstrosity," -he gestured to his new home- "I have currently no need for this. This is a magical trunk. It is similar to what Barty Crouch had Mad Eye Moody trapped in, however with more space. I am giving it to you."

He explained to Harry everything about the trunk. When he told Harry about the condo styled home in the Seventh Compartment and the Potions Room and Defense Room in the Fifth and Sixth the boy looked delighted. When he showed him the Library the boy had become elated.

He took Harry into the magical condo to show him the rooms. He went in the compartment last after Harry. He showed him the kitchen, which had several magic charms on the items to self-cook and self-clean. He then showed him the Lounge which was stunningly impressive to the boy. Once he showed him the bedrooms the boy was truly overjoyed. The bathrooms were top of the art too. Magic took care of the plumbing in the place. There were no pipes. Once water would touch the draining hole it would be instantly enter the ocean instead.

He then showed Harry a study room which held more magic. On the wall was a large map of the area the compartment was in. It showed the cliffs of the area his new manor was in. To Harry it looked like the Marauders Map. Voldemort noticed Harry's curiosity so he explained it to him. Although the compartment was hidden with a charm similar to the Fidelius Charm you can easily know who's outside it in an area within four large scale mansions. It would also alert him if a witch or wizard was nearby for security measures. A large study desk was on the other side. Harry sat down and looked at the enhanced map which was placed perfectly in front of them. A large long sofa was in the room too that could be easily turned into a bed in mere seconds.

Voldemort pulled a parchment out of the drawer of the large chest of drawers in the corner and handed it to Harry. At the boy's confused face he explained. "It would be useless at having to use the magical map on the board so this is what it is, only shrunk and fittable to place in your pocket. It only works in Parseltongue. To activate say _Draw Me A Snake. _To deactivate say _Slither Away _and everything will vanish. It will work anywhere, even the Fidelius, whether I can pass it or not."

"You're actually giving all this to me," Harry said, astounded. This was the greatest gift he ever received.

"You'll need it," Voldemort said dryly.

They both left and Voldemort then opened the compartment that had his safeguards within it.

"These are Occlumency rings, Harry," he said, displaying the safeguards. "They are the exact same of what I had given to you back in the graveyard."

"I will need to see you over the Summer, Harry Potter," he drawled. "But I do not know how to communicate with you. Dumbledore will obviously be watching your mail. I can't risk losing a valuable servant like yourself. Do you happen to have any idea how to communicate with me."

Harry's eyes widened at this. He had the perfect idea to communicate with the Dark Lord.

"I do know of a way," he smirked. "But I ask you not to harm or injure him in any way."

Tom looked at the boy. _Him. _Who was the boy referring to?

"Dobby," Harry called out to the air.

At once a house-elf wearing a tea cozy, mismatched gloves and socks and an army camouflage for a sweater apparated in to the Manor.

Noticing the Dark Lord, the elf gave a frightened squeak, before Harry gently placed a comforting hand on the elf's shoulder.

"Don't worry Dobby," he said soothingly. "He won't harm you. Trust me."

The little elf looked at Harry with scared eyes, before nodding.

Voldemort looked the house-elf up and down, amused at what the elf was dressed up in. He also wondered how Harry controlled the Malfoy family elf. Harry explained the full tale to Voldemort.

"And you want him to be your communicator?" Voldemort asked.

"Dobby is more loyal to the Great Harry Potter, sir," Dobby spoke up. "It would be a great honor to work for Harry Potter sir."

"You better accept him, Harry," Voldemort told him.

"I can't," Harry said. "I always give him clothes as a gift. If I accept him, I won't be able to give him clothes."

"I will accept you Dobby," Harry said. "But not magically. I want you to remain a free house-elf until your death."

Dobby nodded. "That be alright, Harry Potter."

"And Harry," Voldemort said. "I have a book here for you."

He handed a book titled _Complex Protection Charms _to Harry.

"I think you should read the part about the Fidelius Charm," he said. "It has been well known and reported that Albus Dumbledore cast the charm to protect your family. You need to understand how it works."

Harry opened the book to the bookmarked page. He read the passage aloud: _The caster will place the Fidelius within the true Secret Keeper. If the Secret Keeper is changed the original caster has to re-perform the charm to change Secret Keepers._

"Wormtail told me Dumbledore performed the charm," Voldemort spat out. "He knew it was him."

Harry's brain went numb. Dumbledore had known who the Secret Keeper actually was, yet he let Sirius rot in Azkaban.

It began to make sense now. Dumbledore was the Chief Warlock back then and still is. He was supposed to uphold the law. Sending Sirius to Azkaban without a trial ensured that he couldn't prove his innocence in court. The old man must be desperate to control him.

Well not any more, Harry decided. It's time for me to become more independent.

"If you want to turn that Mudblood friend of yours against Dumbledore," Voldemort said. "Just show her this book."

Harry pondered this. "Might as well." He bookmarked the page and closed it.

"One more thing Harry," Voldemort said. "I performed a dangerous ritual back in the graveyard that removed blocks that had placed on your magic."

He pulled out the parchment that had the names of blocks placed on Harry's magic and handed it to him. Harry read through them. He surprised to be an Animagus and a Metamorphmagus.

"How can I be an Animagus when it is a studied subject?" Harry asked.

"It depends on your ancestry, Harry," Voldemort said. "Take me Harry. My mother was a squib. She didn't have any magic in her to understand Parseltongue, due to the effects of inbreeding throughout the line. Because she had me through a Muggle she had brought back the power through the Magick of a non-incestuous union which strengthened the magic core."

"Because your father was an Animagus, and your mother was just finishing the transformation the day you were born, it ultimately raised the chance of you becoming an Animagus through the elements of your parents. The Metamorphmagus on the other hand-

"Whenever a magical child is christened and the godparents chosen, it is possible the godchild will have a possible attribute of the godparents line. Metamorphmagi used to be common within the Black line. Because of common inbreeding there too, it began to dissipate. It can be regained if there is a child related to the Black line, blood adopted or godchild, is born through another source rather than Pureblood."

Voldemort paced back and forth while explaining this to Harry.

"I will contact you sometime soon through the elf," Voldemort finally said. "You need to back on the train before your disappearance is noted."

He shrunk the trunk and gave it to Harry. Harry pocketed it.

"Dobby will take Harry Potter back to the train," the elf said loudly.

"Take me to an area that is not frequented on the train," Harry told the elf.

Dobby took hold of Harry's hand and vanished, leaving behind a scheming Dark Lord.


	3. Home Control

**Chapter 3- Home Control**

Dobby took Harry to an empty compartment down the end of the train.

"Dobby, go back to Hogwarts in the meantime," Harry said. "Do not tell anyone what has happened today, least of all Dumbledore. I will contact you soon and explain what is going on. I need to find Hermione."

Dobby gave Harry a brief bow before disappearing. Harry made his way down the train back to the Compartment Hermione and Ron had remained in. He found them quickly enough.

"Hermione," he said seriously. "We need to talk."

He didn't want to do this now, but he wanted to try and show her the book the Dark Lord had given him on the Fidelius Charm. He wanted to try and convert her from her hero worship of the so called almighty Dumbledore before her faith in authority figures were restored.

Hermione got up to follow Harry. Ron tried getting up too, but Harry stopped him. "Ron, although I trust you, I want to speak to only Hermione for the moment," he said. "Surely you can understand that."

Grumbling, Ron sat back down. Harry decided to bribe him to stay anyway. Harry tossed him five galleons.

"Here, get some food for me if the trolley comes. Just get a Chocolate Frog for me, and get something for yourself."

Ron eyed the galleons greedily. "You can keep the change from what is left."

Without looking in to see Ron's delighted expression, he left the compartment, pulling Hermione with him further down the train. He wanted to take her down this far so she could see the amount of empty carriages so he could manage to prove correctly Ron's incorrect declaration from nearly four years ago.

He took her down past six empty carriages before taking her into the Seventh one which was empty.

"Hermione," he started. "I have something to tell you."

"First of all," he carried on. "What do you know about the Cruciatus Curse?"

"The Torture Curse," Hermione said. "It will inflict pain on the intended target, depending on where you aim."

"What else do you know?" Harry asked, smiling at her.

"If overused," she continued. "It will break possible memory charms on the person targeted, if their memories have been wiped."

She looked at Harry's face. Harry raised his eyebrows at her knowingly, a small smile playing on his lips. She understood immediately what he was implying.

"Did You-Know-Who break Memory Charms on you?" she inquired.

"He broke every single memory charm placed on me," Harry explained. "At first I was surprised I had it. Once I had time to explore my memories mentally, I figures out how much I have been manipulated."

Hermione gasped, placing her hands on her mouth.

"Who's manipulated you?" Hermione scowled. "We need to tell Dumbledore."

"It is Dumbledore that has been manipulating me," Harry said.

Hermione shook her head. "Nonsense, Harry," she said. "Dumbledore doesn't do anything wrong."

Harry sighed. He was expecting this to be said. So he tried a different tactic.

"Tell me Hermione," he said. "What is in the _Standard Book of Spells, Chapter 7_?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "The Unlocking Spell, Alohomora," she said proudly.

"And what year starts to learn from that book?" Harry continued.

"First Years," she said in her proud voice.

"Do you remember Fluffy?" Harry asked.

Victory.

"A FIRST YEAR COULD HAVE LEARNT THAT SPELL AND GONE IN THERE," Hermione screeched. "WHAT THE HELL WERE THEY PLAYING AT? ANYONE COULD HAVE DIED. WE JUST GOT OUT OF THERE BY MERE LUCK."

Now that he had Hermione's eyes opened to the danger he continued on.

"Fluffy was left there to protect the Stone," he said. "Left in a room that could easily be unlocked by a First Year. Now look at the other traps that were in there. A broomstick left with keys, a chess set, and other obstacles that First Years managed to overpass. Why not keep it in a house protected by the Fidelius Charm? There are many dangerous witches and wizards who would find the stone seductive Hermione. Dumbledore could have made himself Secret Keeper and not reveal the location to anyone. It would be much more simple."

"Also take the Hogwarts Wards," Harry carried on. "It is set up to identify any possible dangerous and dark items that come into the school, such as an enchanted diary belonging to Voldemort."

"Remember what we also heard about the Fidelius Charm in Third Year," Harry said. "We had heard that Dumbledore was the one to cast the charm in order to protect my family."

At this Harry pulled the _Complex Protection Charms_ out. "I came across this book recently, Hermione," he said. "The page on the Fidelius Charm was bookmarked by the previous person. Once I had read that, I realised Dumbledore is obviously doing more harm than good. Read that page on the charm and you'll see what I mean."

Harry watched Hermione read the page he pointed out to her. He noticed her face turning an angry puce. He must be getting the message to her.

She slammed the book once she finished reading the page. Her expression now looked furious. "Dumbledore knew," she seethed. "He knew Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper."

"Don't forget Sirius didn't get a trial?" Harry said. "Dumbledore was and still is the Chief Warlock dating back many years. He should have upheld the law. And if you remember last year he said he doesn't have the power to overrule the Minister. Well he did have the power. Nearly every decision the Minister makes is a decision of Dumbledore's. As Chief Warlock, he could have ordered a trial and placed Sirius under his protection. Not even the Minister can control a decision like that."

Hermione shook her head in anger, agreeing with Harry. She couldn't believe she had been so blind to the crimes of a senile old manipulator.

"Look at my placement, Hermione," Harry said. "Dumbledore is responsible for leaving me with the Dursley's. Where did he have the jurisdiction or power to leave me there? In wartime you are more likely to make a will in case your family is targeted. My mother had fallen out with my aunt so just how likely is there a chance she would name her estranged sister guardianship over me."

"Maybe she listed Dumbledore," Hermione intervened.

Harry held up his hand. "Hermione, think about it," he said. "Dumbledore had so many responsibilities in and out of war times. My parents would not be likely to give guardianship over to a man that busy, or to even someone who is about a century older than me. They would want me to grow up with someone who would be at least half a century younger than Dumbledore, maybe even McGonagall."

Hermione looked at him for a long time before speaking again.

"Okay," she said. "But why would you not want to share this with Ron too?"

"Hermione," Harry said. "Surely you noticed the amount of empty carriages on the train as we walked down here."

Hermione nodded.

"Back on your first trip to Hogwarts on this train just how many carriages were full?"

"None of them," Hermione said. "The train has enough carriages to take at least a whole Muggle army base from one place to another."

"When I met Ron, he told me that all the carriages were full and proceeded to sit with me."

Hermione shook her head. "Well, that's just wrong, there were several empty carriages that year. And if there one full, it is magically expanded to allow others in."

Harry nodded. "When I arrived at Kings Cross that year I discovered that I wasn't given directions of how to get onto the platform. It was only when Molly Weasley turned up and started calling out about Muggles and even _asking_ her children what the platform number was. She went to Hogwarts herself many years beforehand, why would she ask? Tell me Hermione, when was the last time they changed the Platform to get to Hogwarts."

"They never did," she said. "It was built that way. It says so in _Hogwarts: A Hist_-"

She paused. "Someone wanted you to meet the Weasley's?"

"She cast a Confundus Charm on me that day to ensure I would not leave Ron's side if he was rude to me, which he definitely was," he said. "He never wanted my friendship. He only wanted the fame of being associated with The-Boy-Who-Lived. Voldemort removed these memory charms from myself."

Hermione scrunched up her face in confusion. "But why are you telling me this, Harry?" she asked.

Harry looked into her eyes. "Every memory block has been removed from me," he said solemnly. "None of my Obliviated Memories show you taking advantage of my friendship. None of them displayed you as deceitful, unbalanced, or obsessed with my fame. You are my only true friend and I am proud to acknowledge it."

Hermione blushed a deep red at being spoken to like this. Harry rarely gave her compliments. Ron... well he never gave her compliments. He would just insult and berate her. Now that she knew the truth about the Weasley's and Dumbledore she was furious. She so badly wanted to punch Ron in the nose.

Harry was glad. He had talked around his best friend to the failings of the Headmaster of Hogwarts and the Weasley's successfully.

"Hermione, I also have something else," he told her. He didn't feel right about lying to her with what he was going to show her but he wasn't going to say he joined Voldemort.

He pulled out the trunk the Dark Lord had given him.

"When I was trying to escape from Voldemort back in the graveyard of Little Hangleton," he said. "I tried to push Voldemort out of the way. In doing so I had accidentally ripped off an unseen pocket on his robes before I vanished back to Hogwarts. I hid the fabric in my own pocket. In the brief amount of time I had away from you and Ron I had looked in to find out what was in it.

He enlarged the trunk before opening the compartment that had the library. He cast a privacy spell on the ward before smiling at Hermione. "You'll want to see this Hermione," he glanced at her.

Hermione, confused ,stepped into the compartment. A squeal of delight came from her as she found herself in the library. Taking in the sight of more than a thousand books was like heaven to the girl.

"What do you think?" Harry asked.

"You got this off You-Know-Who," she asked, thunderstruck.

"Not just this," he told her, he brought her back up before opening up the condo styled magical home. Hermione was truly awed at everything being shown to her. Harry showed her around. He even showed her the map Voldemort made in the study, explaining how it works. He showed her the Potions Room and the Defence Room.

"Oh Harry," she said dreamily. "Now you can have a happy summer."

"There is one more compartment I need to show you," he said. He opened the part of the trunk that housed the Occlumency Rings.

"What are those?" she queried.

"These, Hermione," he said interestingly. "Are Occlumency rings. Wearing these will prevent your mind from being open to attacks. There are people out there that can read your mind with a technique known as Legilimency." He then explained to Hermione what Legilimency is. "Dumbledore performs it on nearly everyone he encounters. He's done it to me several times. Even ol' Snape does it to the students. It is completely illegal to perform it on a minor."

Hermione became enraged at hearing this. "You mean to tell me every time one of them two look into anyone's eyes, they perform this... Legilimency and invade the private thoughts of a student."

"Yes," Harry responded. "I've been wearing this ring since I came out of the tournament." And he cancelled the charm on the ring that Voldemort had given him that rendered it invisible. "It was at the forefront of these rings and the books in the library had the right descriptions for them. They're Occlumens rings."

He looked back at her seriously. "Hermione, now that I've told you my suspicions, I would dearly like you to wear one of these rings. No one will be able to access your mind while you are wearing this ring."

Hermione looked in the trunk space to choose the ring she wanted. She picked out a ring that had a dark grey colour to it. Harry took hold of the ring and her right hand, sliding the ring up her right ring finger. He recast an Invisibility Charm to his ring.

"Now, as much as I loathe him right now," Harry stated venomously. "We need to carry on as if nothing happened in the meantime."

They went back to Ron's compartment, where the thick-headed red haired boy was stuffing his face with the sweets he had bought.

"Sowy Hari," he said chewing his food noisily. "Ah spint all da galons."

Harry kept his face of disgust hidden. No wonder people didn't approach him sometimes. Most of them must have been repulsed at the boy's table manners that they didn't want to be near Ron.

The train pulled up at the station. The three of them got off the train, carrying their luggage

Uncle Vernon was waiting beyond the barrier. Mrs. Weasley was close by him. She hugged Harry very tightly when she saw him and whispered in his ear, "I think Dumbledore will let you come to us later in the summer. Keep in touch, Harry."

Harry managed to refrain himself from hexing the Weasley matriarch. He was able to now anyway now that Voldemort had removed the Trace. Thinking about it made him look at his Uncle, who was scowling. Harry nearly howled with glee. No Trace meant he was going to torture the Dursley's for the next few hours once he got back to Privet Drive. Dumbledore's watchers wouldn't be there yet. And he had a map to see if there were anyway. He kept the map in his pocket.

When Uncle Vernon got out of the car once they got back to Privet Drive he stormed into the house, angry that he had o pick up the _freak _yet again.

While Harry was picking up his school trunk he checked his new map to see if there were any wizards or witches watching. According to the map there were none in sight.

Wandlessly he banished his school trunk and supplies up to his bedroom along with the Dark Lord's Trunk. He made his way into the kitchen where Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and his cousin Dudley were. He strolled up to the fridge and opened it. He took out a fizzy drink and a slice of Petunia's homemade cheesecake and sat himself down at the table, lazily setting his feet up on the tabletop.

Then the volcano erupted.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BOY?" Uncle Vernon screamed.

"THAT'S MY DUDDERS WELCOME HOME PRESENT!" wailed Aunt Petunia

"I WANT CAKE!" Dudley screamed

Harry took his wand out. "SHUT UP!"

Vernon eyed Harry's wand. "You're not allowed to do _that stuff_ outside school boy," he smirked. "You can't do anything to us."

"I'm afraid I can," Harry said. He flicked his wand lazily, pushing his Uncle Vernon to the floor, who was writhing in agony as several bruises began appearing on his skin.

"Do you see any owls carrying letters?" he looked around. "No. I guess I know what happens now."

"Levicorpus," he thought, waving his wand at Dudley and Vernon. They both found themselves immediately hanging upside down. Sensing his Aunt sneaking towards him, he turned to her.

"What shall I do with you my dear Aunt?" ignoring his aunt's whimpering he thought hard. He snapped his fingers. "Of course, I know just the thing for you." He conjured several pots and pans and tossed them at her. They all hit their mark, bruising her deeply. She was now terrified.

"Please," she begged. "Please, please."

"You know," Harry said non-chalantly. "I said those words myself every time you tossed me into the cupboard."

He now decided on a different tactic. After all his wand and magic usage was untraceable.

"CRUCIO," Harry called out, thinking of his new found hatred of Dumbledore. After all you had to mean it by thinking of true hatred.

The red beam hit its mark. Petunia screamed in agony. Harry quickly cast a silencing charm over the room so no one outside would hear. It wouldn't do good if the Police turned up or any neighbours to investigate the noise.

"CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!" he kept casting the spell on his spiteful relatives for a few minutes, revelling in their pain and torture. Suddenly a _'ping'_ was heard from his pocket. _The map. _Harry pulled it out to see who it was. He nearly swore. The real Alastor Moody had apparated into the area. He must have recovered already. If the eye could see through Invisibility Cloaks, then he could probably see through walls.

He cancelled the spell. The three Dursley's got up, apparently now terrified of Harry.

"Let's make something clear," Harry said icily, letting his dark magic out and enveloping them in it. "I now own you. If you try anything to harm me, physically, mentally, or even verbally I will commit a much more painful spell on you. Maybe I will give your Dudders a full pig's tail. Understand!"

Without waiting for a response Harry left the room and went upstairs. He took a glance outside the window to the spot where Moody was supposed to be according to the map. There was no one there. Harry correctly guessed that Moody was under an Invisibility Cloak.

He went into his room and read a book. He wouldn't risk getting in the trunk with Moody around or calling Dobby either.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Next Morning...**

Harry rolled over on his new bed. Once Moody had left the previous night, he had climbed into the trunk that housed the magical condo. For the first time in many weeks he had a peaceful sleep. Normally at Hogwarts he would have to share a room with Ron, whose snoring was practically legend at Hogwarts. Next to Dudley, Ron was the worst person to share a room with. Even food he wouldn't have digested properly would fall out of his mouth while sleeping.

Harry got up from his new bed. Many spells were cast onto the bed so it would self clean if any 'accidents' had happened overnight. Luckily none had. There was also a charm that would make the bed to the sleepers preference, whether they liked to sleep in a cold bed or a hot one. Also a simple nifty charm that would make pillows either hard or soft.

Harry went into the shower and turned it on. He revelled in the heat of the water that came down upon him, letting himself get completely soaked in the sensational heat. He had a nice slow time getting ready for his day.

"Tempus," he cast wandlessly.

9:07 the clock read. Harry went into the kitchen and retrieved some bacon, sausages, and egg with hash browns and beans. He tossed the food into their respective places, which immediately started self cooking. The mass enhancement of magic in the small kitchen would make the food cook twice as fast as opposed to normal.

Ten minutes later, Harry was already halfway through his breakfast, enjoying himself thoroughly.

Another ten minutes later he was in the Defence Compartment, practising his spells when his map gave a _'ping'_. He took a quick check to see who it was. Arthur Weasley was in the area. Harry smiled. His Obliviated Memories had revealed that Arthur had no idea what Dumbledore and his wife were doing to him. The only ones implicated were Molly, Ron, and Ginny. It seemed Molly was planning to help Ginny snag him with a Love Potion. He had also found out why it took him so long to try and ask Cho Chang to the Yule Ball back at Christmas. It seemed Ron and Ginny, under the encouragement from Dumbledore, had cast spells on him that would make him delay himself and get to her too late.

Although he still fancied her, he didn't think it would work out anyway. She had been with Cedric, and he had died at the end of the Tournament. If he were to get close to her, she would probably break down and try to have him help her with closure. If she wanted closure he would help her, but he wouldn't date her. That would be just inappropriate.

He didn't bother getting out of the Compartment anyway. If it was Arthur, or anyone with similar interests to him, they would just look around the area at the amazing things Muggles came up with.

After another hour of practising his spells, he climbed out and went into the library, grabbing a Potions Book and reading it. He was not going to let Snape get the best of him anymore. He was going to be better, more focused on Potions than ever. Maybe he would make a baldness potion, have Snape doused in it by 'accident'.

It was then he found a potion he would love to use.

_Draught for Improved Eyesight. _He quickly read through it. His smile became wider as he read each new line for the potion. It wasn't too complicated to make. The ingredients should be in the Potions Cabinet in the Potions Compartment.

He posed himself shortly afterwards in the Potions Area of the trunk preparing the ingredients. The eye from an Acromantula was the only requirement he did not have. He had Dobby sent to Diagon Alley to retrieve one, giving him his pouch of money for the transaction. The remainder of the ingredients, which was salamander blood and a chopped gurdyroot were kept in a large sturdy unit that was magically expanded to fit in the largest ingredient, which Harry easily surmised to fit in the carcass of a Basilisk.

Once Dobby came back with the expensive eye he started his concoction. The ingredients had already been prepared to the precise manner as found in the Potions Book. He then grabbed hold of the ladle and placed it into the cauldron, stirring the potion until it gave off an ominous bluish colour. He then placed a squeezed gurdyroot into the cauldron, before squeezing a drop of fluid from the preserved eye. Once done, he stirred the concoction until it turned into a fluidity colour of dark grey. As instructed he placed the potion into the four vials. He needed to take the potion in a two day timeline. It instructed him that he had to relax after each swig for a maximum of three hours before waking up again.

Before he got out of the trunk he checked to see if Arthur was still outside on the map. By the way the dot was moving with Arthur under the Invisibility Cloak Harry surmised that the man was checking the various models of cars parked on the front of the Muggle homes along the drive. Harry chuckled at this. This was so like the man.

Harry performed a charm back in the spare room of 4 Privet Drive to improve the less than mediocre bed into a better one. The magic unblocking the Dark Lord had done on him really had worked. Now there was at least a better than average bed he could rest on for a few hours. He laid the Potions on a now more improved bedside cabinet before sitting on the bed. He uncorked the stopper and downed the first of the four potions.

Fingers feeling numb, his brow sweating profusely, his legs shaking and then came the worst effect. His eyes began to burn. They weren't on fire though. It began the process of evisceration from the weaker part of his eyes. Although painful, he had to keep his eyes open for a full five minutes _without_ blinking. The eyes needed to be open for the first and second drunk potions. He watched the magical timer he had placed on the wall that he activated the moment he took the potion.

After five difficult minutes of letting his eyes be kindled he lay down on the bed and closed his eyes, drifting off to a peaceful sleep, not even noticing the bright light that had left his eyes and danced in the room before disappearing.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Outside the houses of Privet Drive, a red-headed Muggle enthusiast was walking among the houses, excitingly observing the Muggle cars. Mainly Vauxhall's, but also Land Rovers, Toyota's and Minis were among them.

Arthur Weasley was disappointed that there were no Ford's among the ones he came to. He had been hoping to see many of the other models their division made.

He jumped out of the way as a blue coloured car nearly hit him. He turned to look to see who the fascinating Muggle was. A man dressed in a dapper suit came out of the vehicle and went in to the home of 12 Privet Drive. Torn with fascination he went closer to the window to hear what the two Muggles inside were saying

"How much did you bid on the car?" inquired an angry voice. Arthur guessed this was the wife. The voice and the anger he felt of this one reminded him of his dear Molly.

"I started with only eight hundred pounds," the man said. "I honestly thought someone else would try to bid on it so I started low. Luckily I was the only bidder."

"You got a car for only eight hundred pounds!" came the startled voice from the woman.

"The only one that had been bidded below a grand," the man said. "It was the only one I would go for. I wanted the four door successor of the Anglia, not anything else."

At these words Arthur's mind went into overdrive. The Anglia had a car that had succeeded it. Carefully and quickly he made his way to the blue car under the invisibility cloak. He read the description of the cars namesake. _**Ford Escort**_ was written in the rear. He knew the Anglia had ceased production in 1967, meaning this car was at least still from the 60's. Growing up within that time decade for him had been an exhilarating experience for him back then. The Ford Anglia was the first wholly Muggle object he had come across when he explored the Muggle world of Britain with Molly when he left Hogwarts. Getting another car had become a reformed dream when Ron had lost his car at Hogwarts.

Arthur was by no means a man who would ever lose his temper. There were only two occasions he had been exceedingly angry. When he had found Fred and George trying to trick Ron into an Unbreakable Bond he had almost lost his head and defeated his wife in the anger department. When Ron and Ginny had come home from Second Year and First Year respectively he advised Ron to watch out more for his sister. Ron had slipped up what had happened to his Anglia and he went mad. Not as mad as Fred and George had made him all those years ago but it still was enough to put the fear of life into his youngest son. The long ended trial at that point came back up in the argument between father and son and he had sent Ron to work for his Aunt Muriel for two days. Molly had suggested a week but Arthur did not want to abuse his son by leaving him there for that long. Safe to say Ron came home two days later promising to never drive again if he was never sent back. Arthur agreed.

Now as he eyed this blue _**Ford Escort**_ the dream returned. He eyed Number Four Privet Drive before glancing at his watch. Three hours to go before he could leave. He would then go to Gringotts and take out all he could to get this car. He knew what the currency was for eight hundred pounds. It was less than two hundred galleons. He was so excited about leaving he didn't notice a bright light coming from the back window of Number Four Privet Drive.

**A.N.:** Thank you for all the story alerts and favorites. Please Review. Constructive criticism very welcome.


	4. Gringotts

**Chapter 4- Gringotts**

Harry woke up to the sound of a dog barking next door. As he opened his eyes he felt a rather slight burn on his eyes.

Groaning, he pulled himself up from his bed and clutched his chest, suddenly feeling rather wheezy.

Sitting up, he pulled out the map to see who would be watching the house now. Arabella Figg seemed to be watching the house. Harry scowled.

He did not like the 'crazy cat lady' anymore. His recently surfaced obliviated memories had shown him that she was a Squib who had been assigned to watching him shortly after he arrived at Privet Drive for a week nearly fourteen years ago. The woman was Dumbledore's contact for finding out about his life.

He had been thoroughly abused his entire life at the Dursley's and Dumbledore had an ear to what was going on at the house with his local contact in Little Whinging.

If she was indeed a squib there wouldn't be a chance she would notice wandless magic use inside or outside the house.

Harry smiled in a predatorily manner at the thought. There was a plan forming in his mind.

He climbed out of his bed. He needed to wait four hours before taking a second bout of the potion he brewed for his eyes. He decided to torture an old lady for the meantime.

Disillusioning himself, he made his way to the front door. Before he stepped out he tossed out a crumpled old newspaper out the door and closed the door, as if he was his Uncle or Aunt vanishing behind the door. He knew where Arabella Figg was standing. She was in plain sight, pretending (or was she) to train her orange cat across the road.

Harry let his magical core go into his wand as he intended his spell to be powerful. He knew the cat would have no defences to its oncoming ministration any way. He had cast a silencing spell around his figure so no one would hear him speaking.

"IMPERIO," Harry roared, pushing his intent into the wand core, pointing it at the cat.

He thought as loud as possible the message he was going to convey to the cat. _Take a shit on your owners shoes, climb up to her shoulders and chew on her hair for five minutes._

To the shock of the old woman, her cat suddenly sat on her shoes and took a huge dump. Before she tried to scold her cat the animal jumped on to her shoulders. She was amazed the cat would even do that. Then she noticed the disgusted smear that was now being flushed on her clothes. Haughtily embarrassed, she tried to retreat, but not before her cat started trying to chew on her hair. What in GOD'S name was wrong with her cat? She practically ran back to Wisteria Walk, her pet cat in tow.

Harry chuckled. He knew what he did was rather immature, but he enjoyed humiliating the woman nonetheless. She never did anything to stop the abuse, instead rallying her faith in Dumbledore. With no one from Dumbledore's possible circle watching him, he made his way to the park, watching out for himself on the way.

When he arrived at the park he noticed the swing sets, roundabout and slides were just as rusted as ever. In the far corner of the park he heard a pair of voices.

"Hit him Big D," called a voice. Harry was sure it was Piers Polkiss, a scrawny, cruel boy whom was Dudley's best friend. Harry guessed they were trying to bully another child.

Well no more. Disillusioning himself so he couldn't be blamed, he made his way over to the corner the boys were on.

"Please," a tearful voice pleaded. "Stop it."

"Aw," Malcolm said in mock concern. "Does the little kiddie want more?"

Ignoring the crying child, Piers held the kids hand behind his back. Dudley clenched his hands, about the punch the poor kid in the guts.

"Solveris Braca," Harry whispered, casting the wand movement that would assign it to all the bullies surrounding the poor child.

At once all the pants of the bullies fell down. The child took the opportunity to run for his life with the distraction. Harry also took the opportunity to cast a few more infectious spells. One that would act as a seven day laxative. One of the Dark Lord's favourites that he had written down in a self written book in the trunk's library that would also give the boys an illness that would become a contaminated one that would set them in their beds for at least thirteen weeks.

No one was left in the playground anymore as the bullies had ran off. Harry ran his hand over the sides of the dangerous swings.

An idea suddenly formed itself in Harry's mind. Quickly he took out the map to check if he was followed. There was not a soul in sight. He still didn't want his wand seen though.

He pulled his sleeve over his hand before placing his wand in his hand. He went over to the swings and cast a simple spell to see if it would work.

"Reparo," Harry muttered. The swing corrected itself to what it originally was years beforehand, looking brand new. Harry repeated the process on the many other playthings in the park. When he finished he stood back to admire his handicraft that had been all done with a simple repairing spell. The old beaten down park now looked brand new with what appeared to others like improved paintwork and new child swing sets and playground material.

Harry began to wonder what else he could do with all the basic charms he had learnt over the years at Hogwarts. So many of them could be used to an extreme advantage in the Muggle and Wizarding World.

Suddenly one came to mind. A spell that had re-ignited in his memory just recently on the journey to Kings Cross from Hogwarts in his conversation with Hermione. _Standard Book Of Spells: Chapter 7. Alohomora. _A charm any Grand Theft Auto felon would probably desire.

An evil smile plastered its way on Harry's lips. The sudden urge to possess, own, and drive a car was swimming its way all across his mind. However he didn't want to take one that was too near Privet Drive. That would be far too suspicious. Places across England began to make its way to the forefront of his mind. A seaside area was what he settled on.

He focused hard on the next task, trying his best to will himself as someone else. He knew from what the Dark Lord had told him that he was a Metamorphmagus, which was basically a shape shifter. The recent unblocking on his magical core was making it easy enough for him, although it was his first time attempting it.

Once the transformation was complete the conjured a mirror to see if it worked right. He smiled. Instead of having raven hair he now had bright short blonde coloured hair and icy blue eyes. His nose had shortened considerably and his lips were wider. His ears had increased in size too.

Now that his transformation was complete he went to the nearest road. Making sure he was once again visible and making sure that no one was watching him he pulled out his wand and give it a flick. A second later, a gigantic pair of wheels and headlights screeched to a halt exactly in front of Harry. They belonged to a triple-decker, violently purple bus, which had appeared out of thin air. Gold lettering over the windshield spelled The Knight Bus.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening."

Harry asked to get a ride to Eastbourne and paid the necessary amount for the ride. He had a coffee on the way down.

The bus ride ended a lot sooner than he thought. He made his way around the car parks of the areas while disillusioned looking for an adequate car He had eyed a Vauxhall, a Ford Truck and a Nissan Skyline. He still milled about though. He weaved in through a turquoise colored car before seeing what he liked.

A red nineteen-ninety-four BMW Three Series convertible was parked to the side. However, there was a camera watching him. Harry stood under the camera and cast a spell to befuddle the Muggle item. Disillusioning himself once more, he made his way back to the BMW. Automatic transmission as well! That would make it a lot easier for him to drive.

"Alohomora," Harry cast with his wand. The driver's side of the car unlocked. Suddenly an ear screeching sound penetrated the area as the car's alarm went off. However Harry was prepared for this. He cast a Finite Incantatem on the high pitched noise which ceased immediately.

He then went to the front and the rear of the car and changed the number plates magically before he got in. Quickly he located the insurance papers and changed the name to a fake one magically. He then found the license and changed the name and image to the looks of a man in his mid-twenties.

"Ignito," Harry muttered, pointing his wand at the ignition. The car gave a roar of its engine as it started up. Before anyone could see him he let the handbrake go and moved forward. From the brief amount of time he had spent in the Weasley's Ford Anglia three years beforehand the twins had shown him how to drive, even though it was a manual transmission.

He drove the eighty miles back to Surrey, trying to get a feel out of the exclusive car. He let down the soft top of the car as the sun was out. He enjoyed the drive back immensely after this. He just followed the road signs that helped him get back to Little Whinging.

Once he was back in Privet Drive he stopped outside Number Two before checking his map. He growled in anger as he saw Molly Weasley's name on the map. The damn woman was moving in the wrong place too. She was basically creeping up the entrance to the driveway of Number Four under an Invisibility Cloak. He wanted to scare and hurt her with the car. Further vengeance on Uncle Vernon crossed his mind too. Molly was right behind Vernon's Vauxhall.

Harry accelerated. He drove as fast as he could and thrust the BMW into the driveway. He knew Molly would get out of the way in time but he kept going. With a huge CRASH he rear ended his Uncle's car. The airbags deployed from both vehicles. Harry hadn't been injured or hurt in the carnage.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" came a roar from the door. Harry looked to see his Uncle running from the door. He looked around him and laughed. Molly did not apparate like he expected her too. She jumped out of the way in time, but in the process the cloak had slipped off her, she was now visible. She had dropped what looked like a few vials of what smelled like a strong pungent of potions.

"HOW RECKLESS A DRIVER ARE YOU?" she screeched at him.

Vernon had turned puce when he saw Molly Weasley on his property.

"WHAT ARE YOU FREAKS DOING HERE?" he roared. "GET OFF MY PROPERTY OR I'LL PUT A BULLET IN YOUR USELESS FREAKISH BRAIN!"

He was shouting far louder than Molly had ever done in her life to the twins.

Seeing that his Uncle and Mrs. Weasley were now distracted by each other he ran off out of sight to the nearest alley before transforming back to himself.

He made his way back to Privet Drive where he saw that Vernon and Molly were still arguing

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry said in mock surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Molly turned to face him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE?" she screeched. "IT IS NOT SAFE WITH YOU-KNOW-WHO ON THE PROWL. GET INTO THAT HOUSE NOW."

Acting like the meek little boy he once was, he ran into the house pretending to be scared of her. In the process he stole the Invisibility Cloak she had inconveniently dropped. He stashed the cloak in his bedroom. He heard shouting downstairs and the sound of a gun cocking for another minute before silence reigned.

He grabbed the vial with the potion on his bedside desk and drank it all down. Eyes burning madly, he lay back down on the bed, once again not noticing the flashing light before falling asleep.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Molly Weasley had left the area, fuming that her watch on Harry had been so unsuccessful. Like her husband, she did not see the bright light that had emanated from the back window of the Dursley home. She instantly went back to Grimmauld Place, where her anger had fueled more when she saw the twins trying to prank the wonderful Albus Dumbledore.

"GET UPSTAIRS, NOW!" she screeched. The twins darted upstairs. The look on their mother's face told them something was very wrong.

"Molly," implored Albus. "What's wrong?"

"WHAT'S WRONG?" she screamed at the Headmaster. "IT WENT BELLY UP. A DRUNK DRIVER NEARLY KILLED ME AND DESTROYED THE DURSLEY'S CAR. THAT DAMN DURSLEY MUGGLE TRIED TO SHOOT ME. AND I'VE LOST THAT BLOODY INVISIBILITY CLOAK TOO! I DIDN'T EVEN GET THE CHANCE TO SLIP THE BRAT THE POTIONS!"

She didn't realize her voice had carried upstairs to her children. A pair of twins ran into a room to discuss what they had just heard, while a red-headed brother and sister fumed at hearing their mother unsucceeded at slipping Harry the potions.

A whooping noise came from the kitchen. "I GOT IT! I GOT IT!"

Molly marched into the kitchen to see what was wrong with her husband. Arthur Weasley was dancing a little jig in the kitchen with Sirius Black, both were guzzling some Firewhisky together.

"Got what, Arthur?" she asked coldly.

Arthur, apparently drunk, spoke about what he did. "Back on Privet Drive yesterday I heard of a car called the Ford Escort. It is Ford's successor to the Anglia. I took two hundred galleons out of Gringotts yesterday and just bought one a few hours ago. It's up at The Burrow right now."

Molly's day was not going good at all. Exposed spying on Harry, nearly shot at by a Muggle, losing the cloak, the potions she was meant to slip into Harry's food destroyed, and NOW Arthur spent two hundred galleons on a bloody car. That would only leave fifty galleons left.

Molly turned to the Headmaster. Albus held up his hand. "Don't worry, Molly," he said. "I'm quite sure he won't even notice anything missing. I'll get some tomorrow."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Harry woke up three hours later to a dark sky. The only sound he could hear was the random car driving by.

CRACK!

Harry nearly fell out of his bed in shock as Dobby had appeared at the end of his bed.

"Voldie has a message for you, sir Harry," Dobby said, holding out a waxed letter that had the initials LV on the seal.

Harry opened the letter apprehensively. He wasn't sure if it was a disguised howler with an Avada Kedavra Curse... or not. He unfolded the letter slowly before he saw that it was just a simple letter.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_Once again I would like to say how great it is that you are now starting to stand up to your potential. I am still worried what Dumbledore will try to do you though if he finds out. You would probably be the most valuable Death Eater there is. After all everyone believes my 'Vanquisher' is the epitome of the light._

_I have had one of my Death Eater's confidante's investigate your circumstances regarding your parents will. She was able to find a lost bank statement you were sent from Gringotts once. I have it enclosed with this letter. I had investigated its magical trace and it seems to have been redirected to the office of Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts before he sent it off to the Potter File in the Ministry. It seems he has been helping himself to your funds and supplying the Weasley family with fifty galleons per month for their help in watching and hindering you. No wonder you were so lazy in school. That year when I was on the back of Quirrell's head I noticed you were incredibly lazy. I watched you a lot that year and yet I didn't see you being slipped those potions._

_I have had Lucius visit Little Whinging just last night and he informed me that you are being watched at night too by Dumbledore's people. I think I should inform you who these people are. Dumbledore created an organization at the height of my power two decades ago to fight me. It has been the cause of this organization that had my forces partially weakened. I know it is this organization as Lucius spotted a man named Mundungus Fletcher who has not exactly made it a state secret that he is a part of this organization. It gives me an idea on what he is doing anyway. He is going to try and hinder my progress at supposedly killing you. Like that's going to happen. I have had Lucius Imperius Minister Fudge. Fudgey's going to have Dumbledore's many titles revoked and have him declared unstable and senile to the Wizarding World. Not very creative though._

_Take a look at the Bank Statement I have enclosed in this letter. Once you have seen it go to Gringotts and take control of your family vaults before Dumbledore touches it. Do whatever you want with them except giving your gold to Dumbledore._

_I will contact you soon Harry._

_ -LV_

* * *

Harry put down the letter. He already knew from the memories obliviated from himself that Dumbledore had been stealing from his vault. He picked up the Bank Statement that was somehow redirected to Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts.

For each month since the eighties there had been over two hundred and fifty galleons withdrawn from his account each month since then. Dumbledore had been very much helping himself to Harry's money.

It was time to do something about it. The next morning a red headed teenage Metamorphmagus left Number Four Privet Drive. He had checked the map and discovered a name of Nymphadora Tonks seemingly watching the Dursley house. He knew nothing about this person, other that it must be someone watching him on Dumbledore's orders.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Outside the Dursley house, Nymphadora ("Don't call me that!") Tonks had been watching the house. Due to the Order's Invisibility Cloak having gone missing the previous day she had been asked to watch Harry Potter all day.

Due to her knowledge about the Muggle World and how to blend in thanks to tutoring from her Muggle-born father she was the only option. She watched the house the Dursley's lived in. She felt that something was wrong with these people though. She had seen Harry Potter's 'Uncle' leave in a fit of fury earlier, screaming about _freaks destroying his car_. She heard what had happened earlier when Molly came for her watch job. She watched the fat Dudley Dursley leave his house and head off to bully some children. She was disgusted to see the behavior of Petunia Dursley, who kept coming outside to talk to a bird about her _freak of a nephew_. She had badly wanted to hex these Muggles for their behavior. She had especially wanted to find Dudley Dursley and curse him for what he was doing to the smaller children living in the area. But the orders of Albus Dumbledore that were ringing in her head -("Watch Harry, do not bother with the rest of the family")- were the only reason that kept her here. She knew the Dursley's behavior towards Harry were textbook signs of child neglect, maybe even abuse.

She had also heard that Arabella Figg, a Squib who was in the Order, was living in the area for the past near fourteen years. If Dumbledore knew what was happening in the Dursley home, and most likely he did if he had this much close contact with the Dursley's address for that long, then it meant to her that he knew that Harry Potter was an abused child.

Suddenly she sensed something. Her Metamorphmagi magic always told her if there was a magical person with the same ability as her nearby. She only ever had it twice. For the first time in Auror training when she had been sent off to Russia for a period of three weeks for a grueling course where she met a young girl who shared the same ability.

And now a second time, she looked for the source. She found herself staring at Number Four Privet Drive where a red headed boy came out of the door. And she stared.

There was only one wizard living in that house, her mind thundered. Harry Potter was a Metamorphmagus? If Dumbledore failed to mention it then he didn't know it. She surreptitiously followed Harry Potter through the neighborhood, once again disguising herself to look like the typical old woman. When Harry called the Knight Bus she became very alert. She managed to get close enough to hear Diagon Alley being said to the conductor before the bus raced off.

She apparated quickly once she found a secluded area nearby to the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron. However, in her rush she had completely forgotten to change her appearance.

So when Harry Potter came in to the Leaky Cauldron and saw the same old woman he saw on Privet Drive he felt it again. His metamorphic ability had been trying to tell him something on Privet Drive but he figured it out to be some kind of nerve because of its recent unblocking. Now he was pretty sure what it meant. If it was Black family magic than it meant to him this was a relative of Sirius.

He went over to the woman and sat down next to her. "Hello to you Ms Black?"

Tonks nearly jumped out of her skin. She hadn't been observing the Leaky Cauldron as she was expecting herself to do. She changed back to her original favorite appearance, bubblegum colored hair and her natural age.

"I'm Tonks," she said stiffly, observing whom she believed to be Harry Potter. At the raised eyebrow of the boy she continued. "My mother is a Black." Then she realized it. "How did you know I was somehow a Black?"

Harry leaned forward in his chair. "Obviously you know who I am," he stated. She mouthed Harry Potter. He smiled. "My grandmother was a Black, Dorea Black specifically. Black family magic rarely has Metamorphmagi in the line, but when it does, it would most likely happen when a Black child is born to parents who aren't interrelated too closely. Metamorphmagi would not exist in any other Wizarding Line. That's how I know you're a Black. Also because I think I sensed you in Privet Drive."

At the mention of Privet Drive she remembered the Muggles of Harry's home. "What's wrong with your relatives?" she asked disgustedly.

Harry's eyes narrowed. This girl obviously did not like his relatives as much as he did either.

I wonder if I could convert her, Harry thought. Put her on my side on seeing what is wrong with Dumbledore. Why not?

Harry took his shrunken book bag out of his pocket and cast the spell to enlarge it. He pulled out the book on _Complex Protection Charms_.

"If you're with Dumbledore's group," Harry asked. "And a Black, I assume you know Sirius Black."

Tonks eyes narrowed regretfully. "I wish I could do something to help him, Harry," she said. "He's now once again stuck in his hated childhood home, and I do know he's innocent."

"Do you know how my parents were protected?" Harry asked.

"I know Dumbledore cast the Fidelius charm to protect your family," she said. "That's all I know."

Harry opened the book at the bookmarked page and showed it to the girl. "Read this page."

Tonks read the page on the Fidelius charm. The further down she read, the more angry she was becoming. She didn't like what Harry Potter was implying. She looked up at the solemn face of Harry Potter.

"Let me tell you a story, Tonks," he calmly said. "But before I do, I want to know if you have good Occlumency shields."

Tonks smiled mischievously. "Oh, I do have good shields," she said, eyes laughing. "Snape tried getting into my mind many times, and I manage to get him out easily."

She fooled Snape, Harry realized his choice in trusting this girl was working well. So he told her the full story of his life. Tonks got enraged many times when he explained what the Dursley's did to him many times. He told her of his Hogwarts years. Eventually he came to the main event: The Resurrection of Lord Voldemort. He did not tell her he joined him, but that he escaped him, using the same false story he told Hermione that he had stolen the Dark Lord's trunk. He told her about what the Cruciatus Curse did to him in removing the memory blocks and revealed to her Dumbledore's manipulations. She was shocked to hear them, but when Harry explained the decisions regarding the man, she decided to renege against the man. Everything being told to her by Harry Potter made more sense than anything Dumbledore ever said. When she heard about the trunk and its contents she was surprised.

"I know Mad Eye was watching me the other day so I didn't go in," he told her. "If he can see past Invisibility Cloaks, then he can see past walls."

Tonks nodded. "That's true. If I can I'll try to get mediocre people to watch you instead if you're trying to branch away from Dumbledore and his most loyal watchers. Why are you here anyway?"

Harry wondered if he should tell her he suspected wrongdoing in regards to his bank vault or not. He settled on telling her. She already knew how to keep secrets. He told her that an Obliviated memory shown him that Dumbledore is stealing from his accounts. The young woman's angry responses told him she would be reliable for his side. He told her that he was planning to change the location of his vaults.

After the conversation he made his way to the bank. Tonks followed closely but once Harry went inside she retreated to explore the alley for a few hours. She knew Voldemort wouldn't attack the bank or even come out into the open, and Harry had disguised himself well. The banks wards were just as powerful as Hogwarts itself.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Harry was in a waiting room, having been sent there when he presented himself at the bank. The goblin had been skeptical at first that he was Harry Potter, so he untransfigured his face to reveal the scar, but not the hair. He was now waiting for a goblin to come and retrieve him shortly.

The large ornate door opened. The goblin there looked at Harry. "Follow me Lord Potter."

Harry followed the goblin down a narrow hallway. The goblin pointed at the door and said, "Marnuk is waiting for you."

Harry went into the room. The goblin known as Marnuk was sitting behind a large ornate desk. He peered through small glasses to look at Harry.

"Why are you only coming to discuss your family estate now?" he asked. "You should have come to us years ago."

"I apologize for my extreme tardiness in this matter," Harry said. "Albus Dumbledore has been preventing me from coming here over the years. Fortunately I am now trying to be free from his manipulations. I have decided to come here as I have a suspicion he is stealing from my vaults."

"As your magical guardian he is entitled to access your vaults," the goblin explained. "However he is not allowed to spend your money, he is supposed to give it to you as you are the Potter heir, not him. Excuse me for a moment."

And with that said, the goblin left the room, only to come back with several papers. He strewn them out on the desk and rifled through them.

"Albus Dumbledore has taken out more than one hundred thousand galleons from your family vaults over the years," he explained. "It doesn't confirm whether you have received it as it should."

The goblin peered at Harry. "This is most suspicious behavior and we will make a full investigation into the matter."

He put the papers to the side, and pulled out a curved stone with a flattened top and a dagger.

"This is a Rune Stone designed to accept blood to determine what you own. It will also recall the family will, although you have seen it before it was re-sealed by Albus Dumbledore four years ago. Pierce your skin with this dagger to start."

Harry brought the dagger up to his finger before gently cutting open a small wound with it. A red drop of his blood fell down into the Rune Stone held out to him. The blood reacted with the stone, glowing a moonlight color.

Suddenly heaps of parchment started appearing all over the desk. Harry was astonished to see so much parchment over the desk. Marnuk acted like this was an everyday occurrence, just sitting in his seat with a bored expression.

"What's all this?" Harry sputtered, his eyes on the many papers.

Marnuk picked up a few of the papers. "Businesses you own, Mr Potter," he said. Before Harry could blink the goblin had magically separated every stack of parchment. Now there were several tall stacks of papers, elegantly set aside. Marnuk pulled out another tall sheet of parchment.

"Your parents will has been re-opened," he said, handing it to Harry.

Harry started reading:

* * *

_**The Last Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter and Lily Elisabeth Potter**_

_We, James Charlus Potter and Lily Elisabeth Potter(nee Evans), being of complete mental health and free will hereby decree this will our testament, making all precedent wills void._

_In case of our demise the following persons are to be given the following assets:_

_To Remus John Lupin we leave our penthouse in Wilton Crescent, Belgravia, London and 5,000,000 galleons_

_To Sirius Orion Black we leave you with 5,000,000 galleons and the guardianship of our son, Harry James Potter._

_To Peter Tratulus Pettigrew we leave you with 5,000,000 galleons and the cottage in Blairgowrie near the Golf Course. If he has betrayed our location to Lord Voldemort (he is our Secret-Keeper) he is to receive nothing and be placed immediately into Azkaban with Anti-Animagus Wards (he is an unregistered rat)._

_In question of custody for our son Harry if one of us dies the surviving party has custody, in case both of us die, Harry is to be placed with one of the following persons in the mentioned order:_

_1\. His godfather Sirius Orion Black_

_2\. Frank and Alice Longbottom_

_3\. Remus John Lupin_

_4\. Minerva McGonagall_

_5\. Ted and Andromeda Tonks_

_**Under no circumstances is Harry to be placed with Lily's sister Petunia Dursley (nee Evans) or her Muggle husband. They hate all things magical and will not be allowed contact with Harry.**_

_Signed_

_James Charlus Potter_

_Lily Elisabeth Potter_

_Sirius Black as witness_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore as witness_

* * *

"This will can be activated right now, if you wish?" queried Marnuk, eyeing Harry.

Harry nodded. "Activate it," he said. "Take care of Remus Lupin's share of the will first. I believe a Full Moon is on the way. I need him to be able to purchase the Wolfs bane Potion. I would also like a copy of the will."

Harry planned to give the copy to Tonks to have her give it to Sirius. He peered at the first parchment of the businesses he owned. To his shock he noticed he owned the _Daily Prophet_.

"I could have controlled Rita," he realised. He looked through the many parchments that detailed the businesses he owned.

"Your vault," Marnuk interrupted, "has five hundred seven million twenty-seven thousand eight hundred fifty-two galleons (507,027,852). Next to Lucius Malfoy you are probably the richest wizard in Britain."

Harry surfaced memories of Gringotts visits did not show his wealth. He realised he never asked how much money he had.

"I would like my money changed to another vault," Harry said firmly. "To one that has more protections than the one it is in now."

"That can be arranged," Marnuk said. "It will cost a fee of five thousand galleons."

"That's fine," Harry said dismissively. "That would barely make a dent anyway. I would like a dragon left at the entrance too."

"Do you want anything done with your old vault?" asked Marnuk.

Harry smiled evilly. "Yes, I'd like to leave something in it."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Albus Dumbledore strode into Gringotts bank, his head held high. He had just come from a emergency meeting in the Wizengamot. The damn minister had removed him from his Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump statuses in front of the entire _Daily Prophet _and a major representative from the ICW. Admiration for him was fading fast throughout the country with people pointing at him everywhere he went.

He felt himself being glared at in the bank. He turned to look at who it was. At the sight of the blond boy that had emerged he went into near shock. The boy was a complete doppelganger of his old lover Gellert Grindelwald.

"For the greater good, Albus," the boy said. "Remember the dreams. Do you remember what it was like to cast the killing curse? And what happened to Ariana?"

"You've betrayed me," the boy said. "You've gone senile old man. You're about to learn a lesson, actions have consequences. You screwed me over, now you're paying for it. You can't fix pottery."

And the doppelganger walked out.

Dumbledore did not catch on what the boy meant, but strode up to the till.

"I'm here to access the Potter vault," he said, producing a key. The goblin looked over the key for a moment before beckoning him on.

Moments later he entered an empty vault deep in Gringotts. He looked around the entire vault, apparently shocked that it had been emptied. "Where is the money?" he thundered at the goblin.

"What about the letter?" the goblin said, managing to avoid answering the old man.

Dumbledore looked around again. There was a letter on the ground near the back. Picking it up, he looked at the addressed name. _**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_. He opened the letter only to drop it in shock when he recognised the writing, not realising it was forged by Harry Potter. He picked it up again, reading to himself.

_**Hey sweetie. I have uncovered your plan regarding the Potter heir. You've betrayed me. You've gone senile old man. You're about to learn a lesson, actions have consequences. You screwed me over, now you're paying for it. You can't fix pottery.**_

Furious and scared, he made his way back up to the Grand Foyer in the bank, clutching the letter in a sweaty fist. By the way people were looking at him in the bank and muttering about him he correctly guessed they all had heard the news through the _Daily Prophet_. As he was walking out the door, he heard something that made his ears burn.

"Look Daddy, it's the senile old man from the paper," a child had said, pointing at him.

That was the final embarrassment for Dumbledore. He disapparated to a remote location, thinking of some cliffs overlooking the sea, and roared in anger, not realising that a laughing Dark Lord was watching him fall.

**AN:** **Can anyone guess who found the bank statement? It will be an important character!**


	5. A New Home

**Chapter 5 - A New Home**

Once outside Gringotts Harry morphed back into the red headed teenager he portrayed himself as from when he entered the bank.

"Is your business finished?" said a voice from behind him.

Harry jumped in surprise. He turned around to see Tonks behind him, now disguised with black hair and a hook nose that eerily reminded him of one Severus Snape.

"Yes," Harry said stiffly. "And I have something for you to do for me."

"Say the magic word," she said, smirking. "I shan't do anything unless you say the magic word."

"Could you _please _do something for me?" he asked tersely.

"That's better," she said. "But yes, I will do you a favour."

Harry took out a copy of his parents will he had retrieved in Gringotts. It was now placed in an envelope, warded only to allow Sirius Black to open it and read its contents.

"I need you to give this to Sirius Black," he said urgently. "It is of utmost importance that he retrieves it. And warn him not to speak about it with anyone, especially Dumbledore."

Tonks took the envelope Harry held out for her.

"We need to go back to Privet Drive, Dora ."

They both went back to Privet Drive, masquerading as an elderly couple.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Over the next two weeks, Harry had much more time to spend in the trunk, mostly in the Potions Compartment.

True to her word, Tonks had managed to have the people guarding him to be mediocre and lax in their task.

Arthur Weasley had turned up three days after Gringotts in a blue Ford Escort to keep watch on him. Fortunately for Harry the man was too entranced by his new car that he kept exploring the car all around.

Anyone else who would turn up would be Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, Sturgis Podmore and Mundungus Fletcher.

He had eventually received contact from his godfather shortly after Gringotts. He had sent a rather disgruntled and demented house-elf as he had overheard that Dumbledore had placed Anti-Mail Wards around the house in Privet Drive. The house-elf, Kreacher, as Harry was told his name, came in and handed Harry his letters. Harry had informed Sirius everything that had happened since the happenings in the graveyard in Little Hangleton, without mentioning that he joined Lord Voldemort. He knew his godfather would blow off a cap at that.

The days went by without much happening. Harry made sure to practice the Dark Arts inside the trunk. He needed to know as many curses before he would meet Voldemort again.

**OoOoOoOoO**

On the Island of Islay, a feared Dark Lord was very angry. Normally his anger would be brought up when his Death Eaters would screw up on a mission.

But no, this time it wasn't because of his Death Eaters that he was angry.

"You bloody chair," Voldemort yelled. He had fallen on to the ground from trying to straighten his chair. He really couldn't believe he put in such an awful creation into the position of the head of the table. He tossed a blasting curse at the item and it disintegrated. He could not find a comfortable chair anywhere. Even the wizarding chair Wiz-E-Boy was the most irritating comfortable seat out there. He needed to get a proper chair.

Grumbling he made his way into the library. He started reading Parselmange Tomes to pass the time. The Parselmange Tomes was always great entertainment for him. It would describe information on rituals in regards to snakes and the language. He planned to give a few books to Harry Potter when he would see him next. If he could get him away from Dumbledore's watchers soon he would bring him here. As much as he liked being alone, he realised he needed some company. He had already ordered his Death Eaters on their tasks for the Summer and beyond. Macnair and Nott were currently on their way to the Giant Colonies far North. Lucius was Imperiusing important people in the Ministry. Brilliantly he wasn't arousing suspicion at all. Even Dumbledore believed the Minister was acting of his own accord. It really was amazing what a little bit of magic would do for him. He had tried giving Crabbe and Goyle tasks to do at recruiting dangerous forest creatures residing deep in the Caledonian Forest. It hadn't worked out well at all.

_**Flashback**_

_Crabbe Snr and Goyle Snr had now been sent off to the large Caledonian Forest. Both of them were trying to recruit all manner of Dark Creatures. They tried to follow the orders to find the exiled Werewolves of the area and offer them flesh in return for services._

_"I'm not walking the entire way," moaned Crabbe. He was wheezing from all the exercise. "My heart is going to give out if I go any further."_

_Goyle stared at his best friend. "For Merlin's sake, Virgil," he nearly roared. He was getting sick of his mate delaying the journey. "You need to lose some bloody weight. You can't even walk properly without stopping every few minutes."_

_"Why don't we use broomsticks?" Virgil Crabbe muttered._

_Goyle shook his head. "With your weight, you'd probably snap another one and fall on your fat arse," he said. "And the Dark Lord has told us not to fly, Unsupported or Supported."_

_Grumbling and short of breath, Virgil Crabbe followed Goyle more through the forest. "Is there any restaurants in this forest?"_

_The thought of food entered the minds of the two bumbling Death Eaters as they were walking. Imagining a hot steak in their minds they continued walking, Goyle accidentally dropped the map when he crashed into a tree. Unfortunately the wind brought in a huge draft, suddenly blowing it away._

_"Assio map," Crabbe called out. The map didn't come back. "Assio map, Assio map." By now the map had gone out of sight._

_"That spell is bust," Goyle moaned. "It never works."_

_"Lucius told me to say it clearly when I screwed up with it last time," Crabbe muttered. "But I have always said it clearly."_

_Goyle opened his mouth to say something, when he smelled something. There was a smell of fire coming from beyond the trees. Accompanying the smell was what seemed to smell somewhat like bacon. Or maybe ham._

_Mouth watering, he grabbed Crabbe and pulled him along, telling him he smelt food. Both men were excited at the thought they didn't question in their minds who would have that sort of food all the way deep in the forest._

_They came to a clearing where a strange sight awaited them. In front of them were some of the strangest people they ever laid their eyes on. Dressed in what seemed to look like a lightweight half dress were the men. They had some kind of band around their head, which had feathers sticking up at the front. The women were dressed in a mostly pale coloured sarong and were also wearing those strange bands on their heads._

_And at the centre of the circle, roasting on top of a fire, was a deliciously looking pig._

_"Who interrupts our eating session?" said a voice. Crabbe and Goyle suddenly felt something being aimed against their heads._

_Trying to draw themselves to full height Crabbe called out, "The Ancient and Noble House of Crabbe." He did not notice Goyle signalling him to be quiet. "Why are you dressed in such filth?"_

_Even though Goyle lacked intelligence, he knew very well when to shut up._

_"What did you call our clothes, you human?" said a threatening voice._

_Goyle was now frantically signalling his friend to keep his mouth closed._

_"Filth," Crabbe said out loud. "You'd be better off wearing a green robe."_

_Before Crabbe and Goyle knew it, they had both been knocked out and placed on a large target board._

_"Now," the leader spoke. "Do you all remember Crossbow Training? These two men have insulted our tribe, insulted the way we dress. I want to see how well you did at the training."_

_The leader took one look at the men tied up and knocked out before yelling, "3...2...1... FIRE."_

_At once several crossbows started shooting towards the two men tied up._

_Fortunately for Crabbe and Goyle a firer started earlier than the other ones. A crossbow each had gone into their feet, awakening them from their knockout. At seeing the other crossbows coming their way, they made the wisest decision they ever made. Even though it was painful and were likely to splinch themselves, they Disapparated. They reappeared a moment later in front of the Dark Lord's Manor before passing out._

_When they woke up later they had became the full brunt of Voldemort's anger._

_"YOU MANAGED TO PISS OFF A TRIBE," he bellowed. "HAVEN'T YOU EVER LEARNT IN ALL YOUR TIME IN MY SERVICE NOT TO CROSS TRIBES?"_

_Crabbe and Goyle whimpered. They had stupidly angered another tribe twenty five years beforehand when they began their service to the Dark Lord. It had not ended well and both of them had taken two weeks to be healed. This time they were healed quicker. The Dark Lord had a new recruit who was an expert in healing. She wasn't a healer. Instead she was the-_

_"YOU'RE LUCKY SHE WAS HERE WHEN YOU CAME BACK," he screamed violently. The woman in the corner didn't even flinch at the Dark Lord's anger. She just smiled sweetly at the two cowering men. She managed to put fear into her own name at the Ministry. Voldemort was merely a pussycat compared to this deranged lady._

_Calming himself, Voldemort drew up to his full height, taking long breaths in and out._

_"Get out," he said, his tone icy and cold._

_"Does this mean you don't want us anymore?" Crabbe asked._

_Voldemort just looked at his useless sycophantic Death Eater. Goyle was once again signalling to his friend to shut up._

_"Do you have any bacon?" Crabbe asked, once again thinking of food._

_Voldemort went over to the wall and started bashing his head against it. Why in Merlin's hell do I recruit these kind of morons? He thought._

_**End Flashback**_

He needed someone around to have an intelligent conversation with. Lucius was the only Death Eater who could even talk smarts. But he knew he couldn't possibly have him around all the time. Lucius had to present a respectful face at the Ministry every day and at his plantation.

Then it came to him. Smiling, he conjured some parchment and a quill and wrote the letter that was on his mind.

**OoOoOoOoO**

At Number Four Privet Drive Harry noticed the name Hestia Jones disappear from the map.

He climbed out of the trunk and leant out the window to get a breath of fresh air. His eyesight had now been completely repaired by the potion he had concocted quite a few days ago.

He had also done a lot of exercising the past few days in his Metamorphmagus form as the Order members had known what he obviously looked like. The two times Tonks had returned he had exercised with her, whom had told him about the organisation she was in. It was the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore was the leader of it. So far he had only assigned people to mainly watch him for his safety. He and Tonks both scoffed at that.

He had also discovered a loophole in the wards in the Fidelius Charm. It was quite easy who to guess who the Secret Keeper was. Tonks couldn't outright say it was Dumbledore, as it was part of the wards. But she had told him he had _taken over _the house and cast a charm for it. She couldn't reveal the location or the charm but Harry had outright guessed what charm it was. He was now in the process of trying to learn the location.

He had been trying to fix up a Muggle recorder. He only had three more days before he would fail. The Ministry were now trying to place Floo wards at Hogwarts to see who was in the Fireplaces. They had received authorisation from the school board to make it happen in three days.

Harry knew the Headmaster would be using his office in the meantime to get from place to place for the meetings he was hosting at Sirius' house. All he knew the place was somewhere in London.

He pulled out the batteries for the device. He now had to try one more form of getting a Muggle electronic device to work at Hogwarts. He took hold of the Solar Powered battery he had compiled to hopefully fit the device. Carefully he placed a Quelling Charm on the battery, hoping it would overcome the wards.

"Dobby," Harry called.

Once again the house-elf appeared. "Harry Potter, sir," the elf bowed. "What can Dobby do for the Great Harry Potter?"

"Take this to Hogwarts," Harry ordered. "Same place as last time."

Dobby took hold of the Walkman and disappeared with a pop.

Dobby soon reappeared with the device. "It works, Harry Potter," he said. "It recorded Whitebeard chewing on the sherbet lemons."

Harry took hold of the device and played it. Sure enough, he could hear the unmistakeable chewing noise Dumbledore always made when he had sherbet lemons.

"Take this back and make sure it's on," Harry ordered.

Dobby once again disappeared with a pop.

Harry took out the book on Parselmange he had found in the Library in the Dark Lord's trunk. He had found it to be quite the interesting read.

He read a further ten pages before another pop was heard. He looked up to once again see that Dobby was in front of him.

"Voldie has a message for you," he said, handing Harry a rich envelope.

Harry pulled out the letter and started to read:

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_It has been a hectic week for me here at my Manor. I have a new follower and I've been showing her the ropes. This person is the one who had found the lost bank statement I had forwarded on to you. She is seriously dark, so whenever you come here be careful what you say to her._

_Yes, whenever you come here is written purposefully. I would like to extend a full invitation for you to come and stay here with me in my Manor. It would be a delight to host and house you as my guest of honour here._

_I would like to start training you professionally in the Dark Arts. I know you have tried to train yourself, but wouldn't it be better for you to learn under the tutelage of me, the infamous Dark Lord Voldemort._

_If you would rather stay with your Muggle relatives for the rest of the Summer, that would be fine too, as long as you torture them to no end. If you do decide to come to my location, you would need to do a distraction from Dumbledore's watchers._

_ See you soon -LV_

* * *

**OoOoOoOoO**

Chewing noises came from the Muggle device, Harry listened intently for the smallest detail that would be going on in Dumbledore's office.

The Walkman had indeed worked. Why it did was a mystery to Harry at first but he had quickly found out why.

The wards that were set up at Hogwarts were set up to hinder Muggle items with the simple batteries. The ignorance the Wizarding World had to the Muggle world was a huge advantage how this worked. Most Muggle electronics were ignored because they seemingly had batteries. No one had researched _other_ forms of power.

The sound of Dumbledore's chair moving backwards was heard.

"Oh dear Merlin," he voiced aloud. "You made many, many poor people. Do you not realise it is a shame to be poor. I don't think I can afford sherbet lemons any more. What would have been so terrible if I had some lemon drops?"

Then Dumbledore started singing. "If I had some sweeties, Yubby dibby dibby dibby dibby dibby dibby dum. All day long I'd chew on them all as if I had an addiction."

Harry was surprised. Very surprised. Who would have thought the old man could sing so well? He kept listening to the singing Headmaster.

"I'd see my love, my Gellert, preaching about the Greater Good, with his lips stuck on mine, supervising the world to his hearts delight. I'd see him taking off his clothes, and strutting like a peacock, oh what a happy mood I'm in-"

Harry shut off the recorder in shock and fast forwarded it so he wouldn't hear any more. Gellert? Gellert Grindelwald? The love of Dumbledore's life. So Dumbledore wasn't trying to scare him from the memory where he said he slept with Grindelwald.

When Harry came back around he turned the recorder back on. Immediately he brought his hands to his ears as Dumbledore chose that moment to shout out "WOULD IT SPOIL SOME VAST ETERNAL PLAN IF I HAD MY SWEETIES."

Great Merlin, just how obsessed was the man with Muggle sweets.

"Now it's time to go to the Order meeting Fawkes," Dumbledore said. Harry heard the shuffling of feet move around before he heard another four words. "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place." And then the noise in Dumbledore's office was Fawkes crooning. Harry correctly guessed Dumbledore used the Floo Network.

Harry turned the Walkman off. He found out where the Order of the Phoenix were stationed. Is this where Sirius' childhood home was?

There was one way to confirm it. Harry opened the map to see who was outside. Mundungus Fletcher, a despicable thief whom Dumbledore seemed to trust. The man had an Invisibility Cloak but he could easily be found. The last time he was outside, he smelt the booze and cigarettes emanating off the man. He was not very well liked in the Wizarding World and had been in Azkaban twice. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the Ministry were always trying to put him away for his crimes but Dumbledore always used his influence to get the man out. The man practically had Diplomatic Immunity as long as he faithful to Dumbledore.

Harry morphed his features into a blonde haired teen. He made his way outside and went to a nearby alley. He cast the reverse spell to the Disillusionment Charm to reveal the BMW he had stolen the other day. He had fixed the damage of the car with a simple Reparo. He had done it late the night he had crashed into Uncle Vernon's car. He had crept out and knocked Elphias Doge unconscious before he had fixed it. When he had finished he had Obliviated the elder wizard and had him leave the area with a nifty charm.

The charm he used he had found in the Dark Lord's trunk. The man had created his own spell to control people. It was similar to the Imperius Curse but it was massively more powerful. The incantation for it was Quod Dico Facere. He didn't know the meaning behind it as Voldemort refused to write the translation for it.

The charm could not be tracked by anyone, not even if his wand was still registered, as the spell was a null and void with the ministry. They could only find wand usage in Underage Wizards and Witches in known spells. Voldemort had kept this spell completely secret. The only other one to learn it was Rodolphus Lestrange Snr, who was one of the first Death Eaters, an old classmate of Voldemort's.

Harry got in to the now visible BMW and started it. He drove out of the alley and started driving to London.

Nearly five hours of exploring later and he finally found what he was looking for. Due to the sheer size of the area of London he looked for a tourist shop so he could grab a map. Unfortunately it took him half an hour to find one that had maps for sale and a further three hours to find where Grimmauld Place was.

He then drove to the area of Islington, as it said on the map that the road where Grimmauld Place was there. He found the road and drove down it.

Number Nine. Number Ten. Number Eleven. Number Twelve.

Harry wasn't entire sure if this was Sirius house and where Dumbledore's base of operations was. He had to make sure before he went back to Little Whinging. He transformed his hair a street away before walking up to Grimmauld Place. He had once again transformed himself to look like the teenaged version of Gellert Grindelwald. He knew he had scared Dumbledore in the bank with the appearance. Why not do it again? On the way he forged another note. He thought it was truly ridiculous for Dumbledore to take out the love letters he shared with the young man in his youth and show it to him in order to traumatise him.

He strode up to the door and rang the doorbell. As he heard someone coming towards the door he heard a horrible, ear-splitting, bloodcurdling screech.

"_Stains of dishonor, filthy half-breeds, blood traitors, children of filth_ …"

"SHUT UP, YOU OLD CRONE," screeched an familiar voice. The voice of his godfather.

The door opened. "Don't ring the doorbell" said Sirius Black as he opened the door. He looked back at Harry suspiciously.

"Who are you?" he questioned at Harry.

Harry leant forward. In a half whisper he spoke, "It's me Padfoot," in his normal voice. Sirius started at him for a moment before breaking down in laughter.

"Shush, Sirius," Harry said cautiously.

Sirius quieted down. "Everyone's just left," he beckoned Harry in. "Even Remus is gone." At Harry's look he elaborated. "He's got a place of his own now. The will of your parents has made sure of it. He originally moved out to see the place James and Lily left him in Belgravia. He's not staying there though. He wants to stay here to help me get through with living here. He was going to ask Dumbledore if I could join him. I convinced him not to as Dumbledore will know your parents will has been read. He knows I hate this place. I don't know how he'll afford to keep the place though. The Ministry has recently clamped down on more Anti-Werewolf Laws. I don't think he'll have another job."

Harry sighed. Even though he felt sorry for Remus he knew the Anti-Werewolf laws would help Voldemort gain many followers among the werewolves. They would happily join him in an instant if the Ministry kept up this treatment.

"Why does he not look for a job in the Muggle world or start up his own business?" asked Harry

Sirius scoffed at that. "He doesn't have enough self-confidence to start a business."

Harry smiled at him as he sat down in the kitchen. "I can think of a perfect job for him in the Muggle World."

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Craftsman."

At Sirius questioning look he explained. " A Craftsman is someone who can make objects by hand. He should go into the Muggle woodworking business."

"Remus wouldn't have the necessary skills for the job, Harry," he said soberly.

"He has a wand," Harry pointed out.

Sirius whipped his head up straight. "Tell me more about this business," he said. "I know very little."

So Harry proceeded to tell Sirius about the business in Woodworking. He told him how Remus could earn money. He told him orders can be taken to make anything out of wood and just simply transfigure anything into what is requested. He informed them to claim that it takes a week to the Muggle public, and spend the rest of the time off. He also informed him to make sure it's done in a proper woodworking environment. He also told them that if a simple Reparo could fix a window pane then it could fix anything for a Muggle citizen.

At the end of the long conversation Sirius was smiling a shark like grin.

"I'll get to Gringotts and fund a business for him somewhere in London so he can do it," he said. "It would be nice to give him a gift."

Harry looked at his godfather, horrorstruck. "What if Malfoy recognizes you?" he asked. "Surely Wormtail told Voldemort before he died you were an Animagus. He would have passed it on."

Sirius ruffled his hair ruefully. When Harry had informed him that Voldemort had killed Wormtail before he 'escaped' from the graveyard and had his snake eat him he ran ragged again. He was firmly hoping for the rat to be caught someday.

"I did something with my Animagus form that prevented him from recognizing me," he said. He transformed in to the big black dog, showing Harry what had been done. His fur was considerably shorter and he looked well groomed. No one would connect this dog to a possible Grim or even Sirius Black. Sirius then turned back into a man.

"The goblins are helping me," he said. "I went there last year to get money. The goblins are well known for their neutrality. They fed me their version of Veritaserum and I confessed everything to them. They treat me like a client, not a criminal."

Harry was relieved to hear this. "And how is Remus?"

Sirius smiled. "He knows I have been in contact with you," he said. "Once you sent me that book through Tonks I showed him what it said. I wanted to try and pull him away from Dumbledore's influence. I showed him the paragraph on the Fidelius Charm. He was skeptical at first but then I showed him your parents' will to confirm it. He actually wanted to rip Dumbledore's head off when he saw he was actually named and that he was a witness. Dumbledore told him he wasn't allowed to see you after he hid you away fourteen years ago. Soon after, a law was passed in the Wizengamot preventing werewolves from caring for children. I think Dumbledore encouraged it to keep him away from you."

Harry smiled. "So you brought him around," Harry said gleefully.

"He may not have much confidence," Sirius said. "But Remus is smart enough to realize it when he is being manipulated. It took me two days to convince him. He now thinks he was hired at Hogwarts to help identify me in my Animagus form. He's trying to find more Dumbledore conspiracy theories now. He's constantly in the Black Family Library reading books on _Master Manipulation_."

Then Sirius realized something else. "How did you get past the Fidelius Charm?"

Smirking, Harry took out the Walkman he had on him and played it. He played Dumbledore singing first which sent Sirius into a bout of laughter. He then heard Dumbledore call out the address to the house."

Sirius smiled, amused he had such ammunition against Dumbledore. The fact that the man was sexually attracted to Grindelwald was brilliant blackmail material. Not that he was against homosexuals, he was just against Dumbledore.

"He must have a thing for Dark Lord's," Sirius laughed.

"I originally thought I would come across him here when I came to the door," Harry said, holding up the forged letter he wrote. "So I wrote this in Gellert Grindelwald's writing."

Sirius' eyes gleamed. "Oho, are you going to give it to him."

Harry smirked. "You are."

Sirius let out his bark like laugh. "I'd be happy to," he said taking hold of it and laying it down on the table.

"Sirius Black," came a strident annoying voice. Harry leapt to his feet and ran out the door before Molly Weasley came through the fireplace, mouthing back 'goodbye' to his godfather.

**OoOoOoOoO**

On the morning two day later shone bright for Harry Potter. He was moving out of Privet Drive. The name the Dark Lord was waiting for had shown up on the map. The Dark Lord had sent him another letter. One of the original plans had changed.

Originally he was to grab an Order member, preferably Mundungus Fletcher as he was easy to find under a cloak and bring him into the house and torture him with Muggle means. With Old Lady Figg watching hopefully she would alert the Order. They would come around and rescue Mundungus from his wrath and he would claim out loud he was a Death Eater, giving enough of a distraction to escape.

Now he was just to kidnap the man, under the guise of the younger Gellert Grindelwald. Voldemort wanted a home servant. Mundungus fit the bill, especially as his disappearance would only be suspicious to the Order, not to the Ministry, whom would most likely celebrate the man's disappearance. He was not liked at all.

Morphing his appearance to look like the typical average teenager, he went outside and walked to the nearest alley before morphing once again into Grindelwald. He already had his luggage all packed and in his pocket inside the Dark Lords trunk, which was shrunk down in his pocket.

He walked all the way back home to Privet Drive. He didn't need a map to find Mundungus when he got back. The smell of ale and cigarettes was emanating quite prominently near the bushes.

"Silencio," Harry cast on himself. Locating the man with the smell of the ale and cigarettes he pointed his wand near the bushes. "STUPEFY!"

He heard the sound of someone hitting the grass. He made his way over to the prone body and pulled the Invisibility Cloak off.

"For The Greater Good," Harry said, activating the Portkey Voldemort had sent with Dobby, not realising the Silencing Spell had worn off. The feeling of a hook grabbing him around the navel transpired as he left Privet Drive.

**OoOoOoOoO**

In Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, an emergency meeting was called in the wake of the kidnapping of Mundungus Fletcher and the disappearance of Harry Potter.

It was hectic as Order members fought over whether it was a good thing or a bad thing that the man was kidnapped. Molly Weasley was delighted the man was gone, as was Alastor Moody.

On the other hand, all were worried as to what had happened to Harry Potter. When Arabella Figg reported a young blonde man had kidnapped Mundungus Fletcher in front of her with a Portkey, all had feared whether it was Voldemort's doing.

"QUIET," Dumbledore roared. The table fell silent. "Arabella, tell us what happened."

The old man hadn't heard the details what happened, nor had he seen the letter that Sirius was going to surprise him with in this meeting. He hadn't been to Grimmauld Place in a few days, as he was dealing with the aftermath of his falling out with the public. Cornelius Fudge was hoping to get him into an investigated trial, to question what was going on at Hogwarts, to find out any incompetence on his behalf. He would not let the man question him on that, as everything that had happened at Hogwarts since his tenure as Headmaster would surely get him tossed into Azkaban. He knew the Ministry would view the Cerberus as a form of Child Endangerment and possible Attempted Murder, but he believed it was all for the greater good. It was to lure Voldemort into Hogwarts and test young Harry. That was all it was.

"I was watching Privet Drive as I didn't think Mundungus was up to the task," she said loudly so the other members could hear. "A blonde boy came up the road, cast that spell that knocks people out, activated a Portkey, and left. I was so surprised and shocked that my attention was diverted from the Dursley House. I think someone knew I was there and distracted me away from Harry."

"Does anyone know anything else about this?" Dumbledore asked.

Everyone shook their heads, except for one.

"I don't know if this is anything to do with my godson's disappearance," raged Sirius Black. Harry had told him he was intending to disappear. And from the description Mrs Figg had described, it seemed Harry had kidnapped Mundungus. He was faking his anger. "But this arrived here two days ago."

And he thrust the letter at Dumbledore. "You're a fool, Dumbles," he snarled. "You failed Harry."

Dumbledore took a look at the envelope and got frightened again. There, on the front, was the same writing as the letter he had received in Gringotts.

A sense of dread overcoming him, he opened it and read:

* * *

_Hello Darling,_

_Your little world is about to start crumbling. Manipulations, controlling people was always your best. There are people out there who know about it. Ever since you bedded me I knew there was something wrong about you. I can't believe I once loved you. So Bye Bye _

_-Gellert_

* * *

"You slept with Grindelwald," Sirius exclaimed ghastly. Dumbledore jumped . Sirius was right behind him. The Order members looked between Sirius and Dumbledore, waiting for Sirius to say "Just kidding," but when Dumbledore started turning peach and Sirius tossed the letter to Moody they began to believe Sirius.

"He did sleep with him," the gnarled ex-Auror said aloud. The letter was passed around quite a few members before Dumbledore burned it with an _Incendio_.

Molly Weasley, who still believed Dumbledore's intentions to be great and do no wrong, asked the question no one wanted to hear. "So, how was he?"

**OoOoOoOoO**

Harry arrived at the manor house with an unconscious thief by his side. As the Fidelius Ward for the manor was tweaked to let Parselmagic speakers in through the highly complex ward, Harry didn't need to be told the address to have the location entrusted to him.

He went forward into the manor, levitating the unconscious man along the way.

"Ah, Harry," Voldemort drawled. "Is this the servant you brought me?"

Harry smiled. "The very one you particularly requested," he told him. "I'd like to introduce you to Mundungus Fletcher."

A wide grin leapt across the Dark Lord's mouth. "Let's see if we can turn him into a maid."

An hour later Voldemort was pleasantly happy. Harry had agreed to stay with him for the Summer, and it was very easy to turn Dumbledore's lackey into a personal maid. The man was currently being tortured by his newest follower in the study with some blood quills.

SMASH!

Voldemort stood up. What was wrong now? He got his answer in the form of Crabbe and Goyle traipsing into the room.

"Did you piss off another tribe?" he thundered at the men.

"A snake bit us in the woods," they moaned.

The noise brought Voldemort's newest follower out of the room she was in.

"Harry, this is the woman who found the lost bank statement," he said. He turned to the woman and pointed at Harry. "This is Harry Potter, as you obviously already know. And Harry-" he turned to Harry and pointed at the woman, who was wearing a lot of pink, "'-this is Dolores Umbridge."

**AN:**** I have been asked if there is any pairings in this story. Just to clear the matter up there is a pairing, but it won't be revealed yet, but it is not Voldemort. Voldemort will be more of a paternal figure for Harry in this story, and Umbridge will be a maternal figure. I couldn't resist a Fiddler On The Roof spoof, for those who might recognize the song. If you have any more questions PM me or leave a Review. Until next chapter.**


	6. Goat Who Eats Lemon Drops

**Sorry for the massive delay in getting this up. This chapter took ages to get an idea for.**

**I saw a few questions that I'll answer here**

**AngryPolarBear:**** I love Arthur and the twins as well as Bill. But I hate Ron for the obvious reasons(Greed, Gluttony, Wrath, Envy, Sloth, Pride, Lust). He is the Seven Deadly Sins. Hate Ginny, I think she is a deluded fangirl. After all she still pined for Harry in HBP, never looking past his titles. Harry should deserve someone who would love him for himself. I liked her before I finally discovered articles showing how unrealistic she really is. I think Molly is the only redeemable one of thee three. I don't hate her but I don't love her.  
Yes Sirius will get free eventually, very soon actually.  
Ironically I was originally going to do a Harry/Bellatrix story but now I'm going to do a Harmony. By the way in this story Hermione will be a pureblood.  
****Kandellan:**** Yes Umbridge will be nice. Won't be easy to write though. It was only Dumbledore bashed in the prophet. Harry will not be mistrusted.  
Elena Shadow Wolf: I'm not sure about my intentions for him. He is after all, a spy for Dumbledore. We'll see how this story goes.**

**Chapter 6**

Ashen faced in shock from what they heard, Fred and George Weasley retreated back to their bedroom, forgetting about the Extendable Ear they had left dangling over the banister on the stairs.

"Did you hear what they said?" Fred inquired in a monotonous voice.

"I don't think I can look at Dumbledore again."

"Neither can I, Forge."

The twins had been laying silently for a minute, when Ron suddenly came bounding into the room.

"What were they discussing in today's meeting?" he asked eagerly.

Fred and George looked up at their brother. By unspoken agreement they decided to tell him.

"Dumbledore's gay."

Ron's anger flared up. "HOW DARE YOU? DUMBLEDORE IS NOT A FAGGOT."

Immediately Fred and George stunned their idiot brother with a quick _Stupefy_.

"What shall we do with him, dear brother of mine," intoned Fred.

"Turn him into a goat with a sudden craving for lemon drops," said a voice from the door. The twins turned to face the intruder who was none other than Sirius Black.

Smirking, Sirius took an object from his pocket and tossed it on to Fred's bed. Fred and George turned to look and saw their Extendable Ear lying there.

"I wish I thought of making this with Prongs back in Hogwarts," Sirius laughed.

"Prongs?" both twins in questioning in unison.

"He was also known as James Potter," he said sadly.

The twins shared a look of shock with one another.

"Harry's a Marauders child?" they both asked.

Sirius laughed aloud. "And somehow you were urged to give the Marauders Map to him."

The twins shared another look.

"Another force-"

"-made us give him-"

"-his rightful property-"

"-Awesome."

Sirius managed to force the laugh rising up in him down at the twin speak. He couldn't make much noise when he was in the same room as the infamous twins. Molly would be absolutely certain he would be sharing prank ideas with them. Although he actually was doing that right now.

"Harry has told me I can trust you two with the plans we are sorting," Sirius told them.

The twins jaws dropped open as Sirius regaled the tale of everything that had been going on the past few weeks with Harry. Permanent scowls on their face, they made an unspoken vow to Harry.

Annoy Albus Dumbledore.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Voldemort was not happy with his recently newest follower. He paced back and forth in front of his old and regained nemesis, Harry Potter._

_The boy was currently tied up by strong ropes that was burning into his skin. He had very much disappointed him in his task._

_"You were supposed to kill the filthy Muggle," he ranted at him. "Instead what do you do. You tell her to run away and escape."_

_He stopped pacing back and forth. He walked up to Harry's face and moved his cold, white hand to the boy's face. He trailed his fingers on Harry's cheek._

_"This is not how any Death Eater of mine's will act," he said coldly, his cold breath being felt by the young boy. "You have sorely disappointed me, Harry Potter, and now you will pay. Crucio."_

_He cast the curse at the boy. Harry screamed back and forth. He quickly realised he had been too stupid. How could he, someone in service to the great Lord Voldemort, let someone go? He couldn't understand why he couldn't cast the Killing Curse on a human being. Was he being too soft? He knew he hadn't exactly proved himself to the Dark Lord, but he was still eager to please him._

_"So you still want to please me," intoned Voldemort._

_Suddenly a large toad jumped into the room, looked at Harry and laughed menacingly._

_"You tried setting me up with Trevor the toad," the creature said angrily. "You will pay for your insubordination Potter."_

_"How did the date go?" Voldemort asked, amusement in his tone, but he was in no way laughing._

_"He was dreamy at first," the toad sighed. "Then for some reason he refused to kiss me. He then screamed an insult at me calling me Micawber. I have no idea where it came from."_

Suddenly Harry screamed out for a different reason. He could feel water being poured on him. Gasping he looked for the source. Smirking above him was Voldemort's Pink Menace holding a bucket of half filled water.

Harry glared at her hatefully. He didn't overly hate the woman though.

"The Dark Lord has requested your presence in the Dining Room, Harry," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice. She turned and left the room.

Harry got himself a quick shower before he went down to the meeting with the Dark Lord. He put on dark green clothes as it was the colour of Slytherin.

"Ah, Harry," Voldemort intoned dramatically. "Do sit down."

Harry sat down on the chair Voldemort signalled over to him.

Voldemort sat down in his own chair. However, as he sat down, the chair split in two and he fell to the ground.

Harry fought back the urge to laugh at the angry Dark Lord who was grumbling about his chair.

"You should get a La-Z-Boy recliner," Harry said.

"A Muggle item," the man said coldly. "I think not."

"Yes, Muggles are despicable, filthy vermin," Harry said in a cold, humourless voice. "But some of the things they have made are extremely beneficial and useful. There are useful people out there, and then there are the sheep. Not to mention the morons that tried to run my life."

Voldemort looked at his young charge with an inquisitive glance. He had to admit the Muggles were useful. He originally wanted to take over the Wizarding World using Muggle means, but once he realised he'd be laughed at, he changed his weaponry to just using wands and mass armies of deadly creatures.

"La-Z-Boy, did you say?" he asked. He rotated his head to the direction of the door.

"Dolly," he called. "Come here please."

The Pink Menace came into the room.

"You asked for me, milord," she asked, her voice filled with nauseating sweetness.

"Do you know your way around the Muggle World?" he asked.

She nodded. "Good, take Harry to the Muggle world to a furniture store and look for a La-Z-Boy Recliner for me."

Harry was mortified. Voldemort was sending him to the Muggle world nonetheless with this woman. He looked her up and down once again. The woman was seriously giving him the creeps.

"Come on, Harry," she said sweetly. "The Dark Lord wants us to work. You need to do work."

And patronizing him too. He grinded his teeth in frustration at having to accompany the lady in pink. Deciding not to say no to the Dark Lord, as he knew what would happen, he made his way out with Madam Dolores Umbridge.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sirius was in the Black Family Library with Fred, George, his cousin Nymphadora Tonks (who was glancing in Remus' direction every now and then), and his closest friend Remus Lupin. The family elf Kreacher was there too, as he was delighted at the prospect of getting Albus Dumbledore and his Fried Chickens out of the Black Ancestral Home.

"Are you sure about this Sirius?" Remus asked. "As much as I would like to scare them out of here too, we still need to know what they're doing for the war effort."

"Look what they did to Harry," reminded Sirius. "Look at what Dumbledore did to me, look what he did to you. After all, there was no other werewolves that went to Hogwarts when Voldemort started the war. We all know there were plenty out there, Greyback's main targets were magical children. You already said yourself that he must have manipulated you to be a possible future spy for him when the war would escalate further in the late seventies."

Remus hung his head. He used to respect the Headmaster of Hogwarts, used to believe that Dumbledore could do nothing wrong. It wasn't until the end of his teaching career a year beforehand he found a suspicion lurking in his mind. That suspicion was asking why Dumbledore did not take Sirius under his wing and give him a trial when he heard of his friend's innocence. He knew the old man could do that as Chief Warlock.  
Then came a day that had happened lately. Sirius had called him into the Black Family Library, a room only Sirius could go into unless he personally invited someone in. He and Sirius were alone in the room when his long time friend had shown him the will of James and Lily. It shocked him completely when his name was there. Dumbledore had told him nearly fourteen years ago that he wasn't named when he asked for custody for Harry. He didn't believe him and shortly afterwards, Dolores Umbridge, then a lower level worker had pushed for Anti-Werewolf Legislature which had cemented her position in the ministry due to the mistrust towards the werewolves for their role in the war. Then a new one came out shortly after that that had forbid werewolves from caring for children. He now had a feeling that Dumbledore pitched the idea to her to prevent him gaining custody of Harry.

"That's why we're going to scare them _before _we kick them out," said Sirius.

Remus looked at his best friend. He knew what he was going to choose. And he knew they would not fail. A rebellion from the two infamous Marauding pranksters and the Weasley twins.

In Hogwarts Castle a shiver suddenly went up the spine of the Headmaster. His eyes darted around the room for reassurance. Seeing nothing in his room he shrugged and looked for his lemon drops, not knowing he was doomed in more than one way.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"How about this recliner?"

Harry turned his head to look at the chair that Dolores Umbridge was looking at. He gave a shudder at the sight. The recliner, although a La-Z-Boy, was pure pink. Harry knew if they brought back a pink La-Z-Boy recliner they both would receive instant Crucios.

"No!" Harry said loudly. "Madam Umbridge, The Dark Lord is a former Slytherin student. Do you think a Slytherin would actually like this colour."

The woman scowled at him. "Harry Potter," she snarled. "I was a Slytherin myself and I very much love the colour of pink. If you insult the colours that I like I will personally torture you myself with my own personal Blood Quill."

Harry stepped back. The woman's lips were twitching madly, a bit of saliva trailing down, the look in her eyes had hardened to a fierce look you would only see on a savage rabid werewolf. Her hair had puffed up dangerously and her feet looked like they were itching to stomp over him.

Just as he was about to apologise for his rudeness, she burst out laughing. Not the cold, uncaring laugh Harry had heard from her earlier in the manor that had sent a shiver down his spine and had made his hair stand up. She was laughing joyfully, tears of mirth in her eyes.

"I didn't think you, Harry Potter, of all people would actually think I meant that." she wiped a tear from her eye, she was laughing so hard. "I was only faking being mildly vicious there for fun. I can assure you that I can be a lot worse than that."

Harry calmed down immediately. Even though he was angry he had fallen for such a devious trick, he had to applaud the evil woman's talent. Not even he could be that vicious.

He had indeed been vicious for years as a child. Dudley had only bullied him because Harry had been cruel to him. He recollected that he had once (before Dumbledore binded his magic further) tied Dudley up in the kitchen along with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon before poking each of them with a cattle rod he had retrieved off an unreputable source. He had sliced Uncle Vernon's fat thumb off, Petunia's big toe, and had repeatedly punched his cousin on the nose before Dumbledore turned up, having been alerted to his devices warning him that Harry was once again doing questionable acts to his relatives. It was after that incident that Dumbledore cast the charms to prevent him from running away and changing his aversion. He had also healed the Dursley's.

"Well, bravo," said Harry, giving a small clap and a smile. "You really had me there."

An idea struck him. "You know what, if you like that recliner so much why don't you take it for yourself. Surely you deserve some comfort Madam."

Dolores looked at the chair gleefully. As much as she despised Muggles the Dark Lord had told her there were some items in the Muggle World that were utterly ingenious. She went over to the Muggle recliner and sat down in it. Her breath hitched as the comfort set in on her back and all over herself. Great Merlin, she hadn't felt like this in years. Not even the Minister's personal chair was that comfortable.

"Do you like it Madam?"

Dolores was getting tired of hearing Harry call her that. "Harry, there's no need to be so formal with me."  
She got up off her seat and offered it to Harry. Although apprehensive at sitting in the chair because of the colour, he sat down. Immediately a wonderful sensation of pure comfort went through his body. Suddenly he sensed that Dolores Umbridge had crouched down. He opened his eyes to see her looking at him kindly, both her arms crouched down on the armrest.

"Don't call me Madam, Harry," she said kindly. "We're going to work closely together with Voldemort for a long time. We might as well be informal with each other. I'd like you to call me Dolly."

Harry looked at the woman's face. There was no sneering, no malice. Just a kind smile and warming eyes, very different from when he met her. The woman was either brilliant at controlling her facets, or was it possible that she actually began caring for him.

"The Dark Lord told me of your story with your relatives and Dumbledore's interference," she said softly, although there was a hint of a growl in her tone when she mentioned Dumbledore in particular. "Have you not been dark in a long time?"

Harry thought about it. Albus Dumbledore cast his own charm when he was eight to change his allegiances. Going to Hogwarts had unblocked part of the charm due to the magic crackling in the air. But as he thought about, he realised he hadn't had dark patterns or dark behaviour since he was eight. He had too little in first year that the breaking of the memory charm and the aversion spell hadn't fully broken.

"Not since I was eight," Harry confided.

Smiling proudly in a menacing way she whispered lowly to him. "Well then I'm going to help you catch up. But we'll have to learn about facets too."

Harry smiled gleefully. He knew he would need to re-train. It might help him to get to know Dolly as well. He agreed to the idea.

A few recliners later and they found one the Dark Lord would like. An emerald green recliner was in full view. Harry sat down in it for two seconds and enjoyed it. He had no idea how he managed to get up again from the chair.

"Dolly, why don't you take care of the pink recliner for yourself and I'll take this one back to the Dark Lord."

Smiling, Dolores Umbridge went back to her own seat.

**OoOoOoOoO**

In his office at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore couldn't find his favourite Muggle sweets. He had searched high and low. He had tried to ask Fawkes to find them, but couldn't get him to do anything. The phoenix was honking on his perch. He had no idea that a honking Phoenix is a laughing Phoenix. Fawkes was enjoying the Headmasters plight.

"Blast it!" he roared.

Then he remembered. Ah yes, he had taken some lemon drops out to Grimmauld Place when he had gone out there.

But dare he go back after the spectacle that revealed he had slept with Gellert? Even Alastor had outright asked him if he had really defeated him or just slept with him and stole his wand. Of course that was what had actually happened fifty years ago.

And then he realised.

"Great Merlin," he spoke to himself, completely shocked. He hadn't gotten laid in fifty years?

He brushed it off and went to the fireplace, deciding to Floo to Grimmauld Place.

**OoOoOoOoO**

In Grimmauld Place a pair of twins carried out the revenge the infamous Sirius Black suggested to them earlier. They had turned their brother Ron into a goat with a sudden craving for lemon drops. The spell would last for an hour.

Ron the goat went down to the kitchen, where he managed to get a scent of the lemon drops that the headmaster had left behind.

When Molly saw the goat she immediately left the room to find the twins to find out how the hell they managed to smuggle a goat into Headquarters.

The goat made its way to the seat Albus Dumbledore had sat in earlier. Sniffing the floor, Ron the goat found the lemon drops the headmaster had so graciously left behind. He poked his tongue out and started licking the lemon drops, enjoying the fresh flavour of the sweet. When the goat couldn't get anymore he started swallowing them. Just when he had the last lemon drop in his teeth an unholy scream went through the house.

Albus Dumbledore was curious. He had come through the fireplace into the kitchen and was wondering why a goat was in the residence, he walked over to the table to see what the goat was doing. It was then he realised the goat was eating the lemon drops he left behind. He let out an unholy scream and tried to grab the goat before the creature ate the last one. He saw the goat had the last lemon drop in between its teeth. He grabbed the hold of one side of the lemon drop and tried to pull the sweet from the goat's unwilling open mouth.

"THAT'S MY LEMON DROP!"

"BAAAAAAAA!"

"YOU'RE NOT TAKING THE LAST ONE FROM ME!"

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"THEY'RE MY LEMON DROPS!"

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"LIKE HELL YOU'RE TAKING THEM FROM ME!"

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"MINE!"

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

This bleat from Ron the goat had became incredibly loud, startling Dumbledore momentarily. The momentary distraction was all the goat needed to swallow the last lemon drop.

Throughout the exchange between Headmaster and Goat, an audience appeared at the kitchen door consisting of Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Arthur, Alastor, Hestia, Emmeline, Minerva, Mundungus, Fred and George, Kingsley, and Aberforth.  
Each and every one of them were laughing at the exchange between man and goat. Aberforth was looking hungrily at Ron the Goat, all types of lewd ideas coming to his head.

Albus saw the look in his brother's eyes. Yes, that would punish the goat. But one look at the goat, and the remembrance that he hadn't slept with anyone in fifty years made him change his mind. He walked back to the fireplace with the goat held in his hand, head held high.

"Where are you taking the goat, Dumbledore?" Sirius asked, although he had an idea.

The Headmaster glared at his former student. "Two things I'd like to say Black," he snarled. "I'm going to find out why my brother prefers goats. Number two, as you already know, I haven't slept with any living thing in fifty years!"

And before anyone could say anything else Albus Dumbledore had Flooed away.

Fred and George glanced at each other, fear on their faces. Maybe they had gone too far, had they?

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin snuck into the Black Family Library away from everyone and laughed like they never laughed before.

Remus was very much delighted. He hadn't felt this way in years since his teenage years pranking at Hogwarts. Rebellion was hammering away in the man's head like it had never before. He used to be the sensible one in the group when he rebelled in his Hogwarts days. He wouldn't bully Severus Snape, he wouldn't badmouth the teachers as he always felt like he owed them his gratitude.  
And then it broke in his laughter. Respect for authority be damned, he was going to have fun.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Lord Voldemort was writing and discarding his plans for the year.

What to do first? He asked himself. Should I worry much about the prophecy now that Harry is now on my side.

He was trying to focus himself off the prophecy as much as possible. He'd forgotten to do one thing when he had heard about it in the first place all those years ago.  
He had forgotten to check the full credibility of it. He had believed it originally as the person to make the prophecy was a descendant of the great Seer Cassandra Trelawney.

However, he was now highly doubting it. He had just heard the news from Lucius on the background of one Sybil Trelawney. Did he really listen to a alcoholic fraud?  
No, he did not think that was the case. When he thought about it something else had snagged in his mind. Albus Dumbledore didn't bother telling Severus Snape that the woman was a drunken fraud. That would have indeed put him off the Potter's. Instead he had believed the woman was competent in the prophecy and had gone out to destroy Harry Potter. Instead he failed to kill him and had to hide out for over thirteen years because of the words of a sherry addled quack.  
But was Dumbledore hoping for him to kill the Potter's? His head became sore just then. He decided that he would just revisit that particular topic later.

He then started looking over his next plans. The next plans consisted of invading Azkaban and freeing the incarcerated Death Eaters. He was already looking forward to retesting the loyalty of one Bellatrix Lestrange. But he knew the woman would first try to find her daughter.

Few people knew that Bellatrix Lestrange had a daughter. It was only himself, Rodolphus, Rabastan and her. She had her daughter back in the late seventies. Unable to cope with the idea of possibly getting arrested and her daughter taken away she hid the young girl away. Voldemort did not know where the girl was hidden. Bellatrix told absolutely no one where or what she had done with her girl, not even her husband.

He took a look over his list of plans.

-Free the incarcerated Death Eaters

-Approach the werewolves

-Have the Dementors join the cause

-Recall the banished giants

-Call for the Vampires

-Acromantula in the Forbidden Forest

-Ogres and Trolls

Voldemort crossed out the last one. Ogres had a foul stench and after the difficulty of trying to get one into Hogwarts all those years ago he wasn't going to approach another troll. None of his followers had any camaraderie with them other than the deceased Quirrell.

The door to the Drawing Room opened in Harry Potter walked in, levitating a green recliner. Voldemort looked hungrily at the recliner, loving it already, mostly due to the colour. Emerald green was his style.

Harry spoke up. "Where would you like your new recliner?"

Voldemort looked around. Did he want to put the chair in the Meeting Room where he made all his plans or in his bedroom. He then figured if he was drunk it would be easier to have it downstairs in the Meeting Room.

"Where this chair used to be," Voldemort said, pointing at his own temporary chair before destroying it.

He sat down in his new recliner and his back was immediately assaulted with the comfort of the fabric running up his spine. His backside was relaxing much better than it ever had.

This was invented by Muggles? He thought. My God, this is amazing.

**OoOoOoOoO**

They both looked at each other.

One of the two had turned completely catatonic at what had happened to him. Ron Weasley couldn't move a muscle at the shock.

Albus Dumbledore was furious and happy. Furious that the twins (he guessed they were the ones who were behind this) had turned their brother into a goat and had led him into this kind of trap. He was near to crying in shame. He was happy as the event that had transpired in his office. All his frustrations had been taken out for the first time in fifty years.

But he was still pissed.

He managed to leave the boy back in Grimmauld Place without being seen.

Molly, who had not heard about what had happened (The Order members who had seen the Man vs. Goat fight earlier had made a vow in their heads to tell no one what they had seen or heard) decided to cook her specialty favourite meal, goat stew and goat ribs along with goat milk for a change. She found it incredibly strange that her son wouldn't even touch the food. The moment Ron had seen what was on his plate he had thrown up on it and went to his room to cry.

Back in Hogwarts once again Albus Dumbledore picked up the Muggle newspaper he had bought earlier that day. He often bought them to find out if there was any crimes committed by wizards in the paper. He remembered the first time he bought a Muggle newspaper. Back in 1943 when Tom had murdered his paternal family he found Muggle newspapers. The most interesting case he found was in the beginning of 1947 in Los Angeles, a vicious murder unsolved that he believed was the work of a wizard.

He kept reading until he got to the business page. Then he spat out the coffee he had been drinking to sooth his nerves. He pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. He pinched himself harder. And then he burst out crying, head buried in his hands. When Madam Pomfrey came up later to give him his medication potions she found him crying.

"What's wrong, Albus?" she queried. A shaking finger pointed towards the newspaper. Madam Pomfrey looked at the article and nearly laughed, but she held it in and fed him his potions.

For right there plastered for the main headline in the business section of the newspaper said _'SHERBET LEMON FACTORIES TO CLOSE: NO MORE LEMON DROPS'._


	7. Snakes Eat Snakes?

**Chapter 7**

In Azkaban Prison, Bellatrix Lestrange was pining. But it wasn't the Dark Lord she was pining for.

She knew her lord was back. The once faded Dark Mark had been darkening for the near past year and just not long ago it had pulsated violently, glowing a dark black, the serpent in the tattoo had started whispering to her from that day.

Since that day, the hope that her lord would return had vanished. She knew he was back. Knew he would soon come along and free her and her husband and his brother. Once she got out of the hell hole that was Azkaban, she would start searching.

Start searching for her daughter, that is. She was glad the enemies never knew of her. Having children when you were in a war was dangerous. They were a weakness your enemies would prey on. She had no doubt that Albus Dumbledore would try to do something with her darling girl.

During the nine months of pregnancy she told people she had an eating disorder; that she was trying to control it. The enemy had never found out the reason for her weight. She had asked Severus Snape about what the enemy were saying about it. The clueless idiots of the light really did think she had an eating disorder.

When her daughter wasn't even a day old she had left the baby in South-East London in an orphanage. She had written a letter instructing the orphanage of the first name and had put in five hundred pounds into the envelope. She had also left them with a fresh basket of food, in hopes that the gesture would have them treat the girl fairly. She hoped the girl was still at the orphanage. It would be much easier to track her there. She had left the girl inside, refusing to leave the basket out in the cold.

She felt the mark pulsate once again. She looked at the serpent in the mark which was now coiling around the skull. She could feel what the mark was trying to say to her.

"He's coming...he's coming..." She muttered this into the night. Dementors would never go near her cell as they were afraid of the deranged witch. Some Dementors had joined the side of the Dark Lord during the last war. They were all going to join Voldemort soon but then Harry Potter had him disappear. The Dementors that had joined had seen her in action and were terrified of her. The Dementors of Azkaban avoided her for two reasons. One was because they were scared of her. The second reason was because she was the Dark Lord's Second-In-Command. The Dark Lord wouldn't be happy if they had changed her personality. But it had changed without their influence.

"He's coming..."

**OoOoOoOoO**

"That's the Fountain of Magical Brethren," Dolores pointed out to Harry. "One of the worst creations ever built by the Ministry. I assume you can see why."

Harry could indeed see why. Were the Ministry so stupid to think that Centaurs would in any way look up to Wizards. His experience in the forest in First Year was a very strong reminder of that. Many House-elves did look up to wizards. But not all of them, Dobby being one of them.  
But the statue of the Goblin one had Harry nearly laughing. Goblins did not respect Wizards. They would see money. They would conduct business deals. They would happily see foolish wizards getting trapped in a Gringotts vault or an Egyptian tomb.

"Oh, I can definitely see why," Harry snorted. "Goblins will never look up to us, Centaurs will only lift their heads to look up at the stars, not to a person. House-elves might look up to us, but not all of them."

"It's good to see you have a grasp of the situation," Dolores shook her head. "Even the Minister hates it. But he knows if he had it torn down the public will be outraged."

Harry and Dolores were both on a mission. Harry had an appointment with the Minister under the guise of Luando Kinnabus. Fudge was currently under the impression that he was the Prince of Kroninberg. Harry had disguised himself appropriately with his Metamorphmagus ability. He had aged himself to sixty to give the impression he was an old man. He had given himself delicate white straight hair and turned his eyes brown. He named himself after the narby Loch that wasn't too far from the manor.

Lord Voldemort wanted another reason to topple Dumbledore. He knew the affair of Sirius Black would bring the old man down hard. The problem would be manipulating Fudge into following their plan as he was the first on the scene back then. The man was terrified of looking weak and stupid to the public.

Harry and Dolores reached the secretary's office for the Minister. Harry scoffed inwardly at whom he saw in the room. Percy Weasley was sitting there. Dolores had told him how the boy had betrayed his own family and put too much faith in the Ministry. Fudge was even following Barty Crouch's example of calling him Weatherby.

"Is this the Weatherby you have been telling me about Dolores darling," Harry drawled in a bored tone. He could see Percy's face briefly scrunch up in anger and laughed inwardly. It was fun annoying people.

"Yes," she said, smiling viciously at 'Weatherby' who cowered back from her. "Open the door Weatherby. Do you expect me to open the door myself?"

Percy jumped out of his chair and practically ran to the door of Minister's office and opened the door, eyeing Dolores fearfully. She smiled sweetly at him. "That's better."

She and Harry walked into the Minister's office. Harry noticed how extravagant the room was but didn't care. Fudge obviously wanted people visiting it to be enthralled by the grandeur of the room.

"Ah, this must be the Prince of Kroninberg," Cornelius spoke excitingly. "Such a pleasure to be meeting you."

"Cornelius," Dolores simpered. "I'm afraid that this isn't a Prince from a foreign country."

Bewildered, Fudge asked, "Then who is it?"

Dolores motioned to Harry to revert back to his natural appearance, which Harry did. Fudge leapt back in surprise at seeing Harry in the room.

"You don't need to pretend to be a Prince or arrange an appointment to visit me, Harry," Fudge smiled warmly.

"I'm afraid I had to," Harry said. "Dumbledore is searching for me and I'd rather not let him find me or control me."

Cornelius was surprised to hear those words. He thought Harry and Albus were close. Everyone believed that Harry Potter was basically Dumbledore's Apprentice. It sounded like Harry Potter had no love for the Headmaster.

"Minister Fudge-" Harry started. Cornelius held up his hand.

"Please Harry, call me Cornelius," he said, smiling warmly at him.

This might possibly be easier, Harry realised.

"Cornelius," Harry said. "I hear you're wanting to bring Dumbledore down a notch. You have already gotten quite far in your endeavours to discredit him. But I have something big I would like to share with you."

Harry leant forward in his chair. "Are you aware that Sirius Black never got a trial?"

Cornelius instantly paled. "You cannot be serious?" he asked.

Harry resisted the urge to make a dumb cliché joke and carried on. "And that Albus Dumbledore is the one who ultimately sent him off to Azkaban without trial."

Cornelius shook his head. "I cannot investigate it," he spoke. "I was the first on the scene when Black massacred the Muggles. I will never forget what I saw there. Bodies everywhere-" his voice trembled "-a huge crater in the middle of the street."

"What happened after Black was taken away?" Harry questioned.

"I went off to the Ministry to file some paperwork and went home."

Harry raised his eyebrows. Cornelius' answer came out in a surprisingly monotonous voice, a controlled voice.

"What happened after Black was taken away?" Harry questioned again.

"I went off to the Ministry to file some paperwork and went home."

Harry was now suspicious. Cornelius' answer still sounded the same. The same tone, the same bored drawl. Something was off.

"What happened after Black was taken away?" Harry once again questioned.

"I went off to the Ministry to file some paperwork and went home." Cornelius once again replied.

And then it dawned on Harry. Fudge had been Obliviated and a different memory tampered with.

Harry looked at Dolores and saw the understanding in her face. She realised too what had happened to Fudge.

"Cornelius," Harry said. "I think your memory has been tampered with."

"Huh," he asked, blinking like an owl.

"Should I get a Healer," Dolores asked, worry on her face.

Harry looked at her sceptically. "Don't you have a Healers Degree?"

Dolores almost smacked herself for forgetting that. She brought her wand up to the Minister's head. She knew what memory she needed to look for. She delved deep into the memories of the Minister. She found the one she was looking for. At the end of the memory where Sirius Black was carted away by the Hit-Wizards it had gone blank just after Albus Dumbledore arrived.

Dumbledore! She realised instantly what was happening. Harry had already told her of everything the Headmaster had done to him in his life as had the Dark Lord. He told her how he was obsessed with obtaining guardianship of Harry back at the time. Did he Obliviate memories from her dear Minister and tamper with his mind so he wouldn't investigate the cause of Black's supposed crime.

She found the barrier that programmed Cornelius not to investigate the matter regarding Sirius Black. She cast the Healing magic that would slowly tear it down. Going too fast would draw on the man's sanity.

Fifteen minutes later she had finished. Cornelius had slumped down into his desk from the pressure of the barrier being removed. Dolores cast a few diagnostic charms to determine his wellbeing. He didn't need any more Magical surgery.

Twenty minutes later he woke up. His memories were flashing through of the events of that day. Charms that had been set in the man's mind that were still in effect from the past near fourteen years were dwindling away quickly, and his real memories were flashing in his mind.

_"I need to investigate the scene, Dumbledore. We can't just toss him in Azkaban without proof. Pettigrew's accusation isn't enough." He thundered at Dumbledore.  
"He's guilty of all crimes he's been caught doing, Cornelius. He'll be put in Azkaban without a trial."  
He stared at Dumbledore in shock. "But that's incompetent and illegal. You're not doing that."  
The angry voice of Dumbledore cast a Compulsion on the man. "No trials for Sirius Black." Then an "Obliviate"._

"What in Merlin's beard," exclaimed Cornelius as the memory swirled in his mind. He grabbed hold of his head with his two hands which was throbbing in pain. "I can't deal with the pain, Dolores. I'm going home for a few hours. Mal will be able to relax me. Take this situation to Amelia. I'll be back in three hours."

And he disappeared into the fireplace back home to his wife.

"Who's Mal?" Harry asked.

"Mallorie Fudge," Dolores smiled. "A truly kind woman. She's Cornelius wife. They've been married for forty five years."

"Impressive."

They both made their way to the Head Office in the DMLE, Harry once again morphing into Luando Kinnabus

"Amelia," Dolores called out to the DMLE Head who was walking towards her office.

"It is Madam Bones to you, Dolores," said the lady. She had reddish hair that was beginning to gray and wearing a monocle.

"Yes, Madam Bones," Dolores drawled.

"Is there something you want?" she asked

"Cornelius sent me down here to talk about Sirius Black," Dolores offered.

"May we take this in your office, Madam?" Harry asked. Madam Bones gestured for them to come in. She went up to her desk and sat down, removing her monocle.

"What now about Black?" Amelia sighed

"Are you aware that Sirius Black never received a trial?" Harry asked.

Amelia's eyes shot up at once to meet the gaze of the sixty something wizard. "No I did not."

"Would you take over from here, Dolores?" Harry asked.

Dolores gladly told the story about his godfather being imprisoned without trial by Albus Dumbledore and Barty Crouch. He wondered if Dumbledore cast the same magic on Barty Crouch that he had done to Fudge.

"I need to contact someone," Amelia said. "Stay here."

She left the room. Harry and Dolores didn't risk conversation as both were sure the DMLE Head would be wise enough to leave listening charms in her own office.

Madam Bones soon returned with a young brown haired woman. "This is Frieda Bayworth from the _Daily Prophet_. She is their best reporter who actually sticks to the truth."

Frieda smiled shamefully. Everyone else at the _Daily Prophet _were useless and corrupt. She had worked for the _Daily Prophet _for nearly twenty years. Since the death of the Potter's who owned the majority the _Prophet _slowly fell to the machinations of the Ministry, who had decided that since Harry Potter was gone that they should take over. She was hoping Harry Potter could change that soon.

"We are going to tell her what you have just told me," Amelia stated in a matter-of-factly voice.

Harry and Dolores received permission to take her to Minister Fudge, who had finally contacted them. He was already feeling better and was more than willing to investigate and gave a statement. It would soon find its way to the front page of the _Daily Prophet_.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sirius was going about his day the usual way in Grimmauld Place. He had woken up and was having his breakfast, a delightful egg and bacon pie made by Molly. He could barely stand the woman, actually hated the lady when Harry had informed him what she was doing. However, there was one amazing quality about her. Her cooking skills.

"This is simply wonderful, Molly," he said happily. "You are a brilliant cook." Molly smiled at the compliment. It was good to be cheered up after the last few days.

Harry's money had vanished from his vault and Albus was trying to find it. She hoped he would find it soon. Arthur had bought a car for two hundred galleons and had spent another forty in getting some materials for it that couldn't be conjured. There was now only ten galleons in the vault. Arthur got paid too little at work to get enough necessities for a month for her large family. At least she didn't have to pay for Hogwarts. That was another way she was paid for spying and watching Harry.

The fireplace in the kitchen roared to life and Remus came barrelling out of the fireplace, holding onto a newspaper.

"Sirius, Sirius," he exclaimed happily. "You need to take a look at this." And he thrust the _Daily Prophet_ into Sirius hands.

The moment Sirius saw the front page he fainted. Remus quickly Renervated him and Sirius read the newspaper ecstatically.

_**Justice Denied: A Look Into Sirius Black**_

_By Frieda Bayworth_

Sirius read over the article, his mind spinning frantically. According to the article, there was no records found of his 'trial'. It was noted in the article that Bellatrix Lestrange, well known as one of Voldemort's closest circle members and a Black Family member had received a trial, yet he did not. The article had asked for him to turn himself in. According to the words of Fudge, who had sent out a message to him in the paper, he wanted to correct the mistakes made by the previous administration and had requested he come forward as soon as possible to clear his name, as there was evidence found that implied that he was innocent.

Sirius shook his head. He knew very well what the evidence was. Peter's dead body had been eaten by Nagini and the only evidence that would in any way support the claim was the Potter Will. He chuckled briefly. His godson was full of surprises.

"Sirius," Remus whispered, signalling to his friend to follow him. Once Sirius followed him into the hallway Remus turned around to face him. "You need to run."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"You know very well Dumbledore will probably be on his way here to try and claim that it's a trap to draw you out," he said. "The article was written by Frieda, Sirius."

Sirius blanched. He had forgotten about that little detail. Frieda Bayworth was someone who the Ministry couldn't control, they wouldn't dare put pressure on her. She would never do an article like this for fun. She was one of the few journalists in the entirety of Britain that would never embellish the facts or lie.  
Sirius was now absolutely certain the article was genuine.

Remus grabbed hold of Sirius by the collar. "Go Padfoot," he said. "You know you're innocent. I know you're innocent. We need to let the Wizarding World know it. Go."

At the last word Sirius transformed into his dog Animagus and bounded towards the front door. He opened it and disappeared. Remus smiled at the thought his best friend, his brother, soon getting free.

He went back into the kitchen to see Dumbledore arriving. Managing to control his desire to hit the man, he sat down.

"Where's Sirius?" Dumbledore asked, worry in his voice. "Surely he hasn't believed the article wasn't a trap. We need to find him."

Molly looked up at the man in surprise. "Albus, surely you cannot think _Frieda _of all people would bullshit about something as serious as this," she shook her head. "Since she wrote it I don't see many doubters. She always tells the truth in her articles."

"He's already left?" Dumbledore thundered angrily. "We need to find him before he is kissed."

"Read the paper, Dumbledore," Remus said exasperatedly. "Fudge has rescinded the Kiss On Sight Order. He wouldn't be stupid enough to risk Sirius get kissed now that he's said that. The public would be after his head, and you know quite well he's terrified of looking weak and stupid."

Dumbledore hadn't thought of that. Normally under a situation like this he would visit Cornelius and implant suggestions in his head. But now that he was no longer on speaking terms with him it would be far too suspicious to be seen entering his office. But this would be a major blunder in his plans. Sirius was Harry's godfather and was the prime person named in the Potter Will. He knew quite well if that will was opened he was very much screwed. Minerva would go right over to Harry's side once she would find out she could have taken him when James and Lily died. She was always close to them, especially James. If she found out a small scrap of information of how Harry was treated there, she would no doubt never listen to him again or even be remotely loyal to him or his cause. It was problematic enough keeping her at bay when she asked about Harry's wellbeing when he was growing up, and an even greater challenge to prevent her from asking anyone in the Order about Harry's living conditions. He was quite sure she would personally antagonise him if she found out and take Harry in under her guardianship. Harry would no doubt rather stay with his stern Head of House than with abusive relatives.  
When Alice Longbottom requested the boy at Wizarding Child Services he manipulated Severus to let information of her whereabouts be leaked to Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband. Luckily the copy of the will the Longbottom's had were destroyed accidentally by either Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan.  
He simply couldn't find a situation for Andromeda Tonks and her husband to fall into. Bellatrix was already caught alongside her husband as there were no further Death Eaters he could manipulate. Lucius was too smart to be manipulated and Crabbe and Goyle were far too stupid to manipulate. He found out from Severus that Voldemort only kept them around for amusement. So he just Obliviated the knowledge from Andromeda's mind. If the will was read Harry would never regain trust in him. Unfortunately for him, Harry would never trust him again, but he had no way of knowing that.  
But if the will was opened it would be instantly noted that he knew who the Secret Keeper was. All he hoped for now was a possible way to fix this. But he didn't think there was any way to fix this blunder.

**OoOoOoOoO**

While Harry was busy in the Ministry that day, Voldemort was elsewhere in the North Sea. He was in a meeting with the L'ac Nana of the Dementors.

"Will we be allowed flesh in return for our services like you were planning last time," the leader questioned.

"Well, it won't happen so soon," Tom said. "The Ministry are currently ignoring the idea that I am back, and I need to take advantage of their stupidity. But letting even two Dementors out in the Muggle world will raise suspicions. And once that happens everyone will begin to doubt the Ministry can supposedly control you anymore. They will all think I really am back. I'd rather not risk that."

"That can be reasonable option," the L'ac Nana agreed. "I suppose you are going to break out your followers soon as well."

Voldemort smiled happily. "I'm going to do it when Black will be having his trial. It will be getting many reporters and Aurors to the event. It will serve as perfect distraction."

The L'ac Nana agreed. They arranged for the time for it to take place. They had a further talk about maiming and death before parting ways into the darkness of the day.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sirius arrived at the Ministry under glamour's. He didn't want anyone to see him. He quickly made his way to the elevator. He went in, and to his shock, in the elevator with him, was one Lucius Malfoy.

"Level 2," Sirius intoned.

The elevator started moving rather fast. Sirius had been unprepared for the violent lurching of the elevator. All those years in Azkaban made him forget many things about the Ministry.

"Lucy Malfoy," he spoke cheekily. "How are you?"

Lucius' face heated up in anger. He always hated that nickname. That infernal nickname that had been started up by a ten year old brat who was his wife's cousin, Sirius Bla-

He went rigid as a post. He turned to look at the man. He could sense the glamours that were obviously cast on the man.

"Black," he tried to sneer, but failed. Great. Just great.

All he got was a cheeky smile before the man got off on Level 2. He was in shock at the man's audacity to walk straight into the Ministry, but then again, he was a foolish Gryffindor.

Sirius made his way to Amelia's office, who was an old friend of his. She was one of the most powerful witches he had ever come across. The last time he had seen her was when she left Susan over to Lily to babysit her. Lily adored the girl and enjoyed watching her and little Harry play. James and Lily helped take care of the orphaned girl while Amelia was working.

He sighed at the memory. If he hadn't been so reckless and stupid chasing down Pettigrew, he could have been able to take care of his godson, have him raised as an unabused child. Have him raised alongside baby Neville and Susan. All three were born at the end of July. Lily, Alice, and Selene Bones had a very strong friendship in the Order. Once all three of them became pregnant at nearly the same time, the Potter's, Longbottom's and the Bones' became a lot closer than ever.

Sirius was mused out of his thoughts when he realised he was outside Amelia's door. He knocked on the door before going in.

Amelia looked up from her paperwork to look at her guest. She could sense the glamours that the man had obviously cast on himself. She was quite sure she knew who the man was.

"Sirius Black?" she asked.

"Hello Amelia," he smiled warmly. "I never betrayed them. Pettigrew blew up the street."

Amelia held up her hand. "I have already arranged a trial for you," she dropped her demeanour. "I always suspected something fishy when you were called guilty. I remember trying to find information but there was red tape everywhere I searched for files on the case. Until I heard lately that you hadn't received a trial I didn't realise what that meant. You don't have conviction files."

Five days later he was sitting in a chair in the Wizengamot that magically chained him once he sat down. Representing him was Harrand Bayworth, brother of Frieda Bayworth, the most brilliant lawyer in the British Wizarding system.

The trial lasted half an hour, the statements from Harrand Bayworth and the revealing of the information in the Potter Will (which had sent terrified panic into Albus Dumbledore who was sitting in the witness stand) and finally, with Sirius being questioned under Veritaserum had sent fury into the Wizarding population that were in the room. Dumbledore managed to escape being pulled in for questioning by quickly leaving the room before he was called. There was no way he would let himself be interrogated. Otherwise he would suffer the Dementors.

He called in a few favours from a few contacts on the ICW who were still loyal to him and the Chief Warlock of Russia whom had let him stay for a few days, whom Fudge was terrified of, to help him get off the hook. He didn't hear about the Azkaban breakout until five days after the trial.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**While the trial was on...**

Her fingers trailed the cold steel of her cell window, her face looking longingly into the night. Something was about to happen and the sky knew it. Even the Dementors knew it. She had felt their shift in attitude lately. They were excited, very excited. She was hoping that her assumption about the situation was correct.

**BOOM!**

The floor suddenly shook with the explosion that made her nearly run for cover. Before she turned around there was another explosion. This one tore the wall away from her cell.

Could it be?

She made her way to the former wall and looked up. There, in the sky, floating above them , was the Dark Lord.

A terrifying smile graced her lips as she looked hungrily up at her lord. He had come for her. He had come to free them from Azkaban. Her servitude would never wane from following the man. Next to the Dark Lord were other Death Eaters, one who she recognised at once with the small sign of silver hair.

At the start of the line of them, right next to the Dark Lord, was a smaller figure. Whoever it was had obviously been only initiated lately. The figure was having trouble keeping balance in the air and was looking at the Dementors strangely, but she couldn't tell what it was because he was wearing a mask.

Smiling proudly, she followed them back to where they were staying. It took a while but they finally got to a grand manor overlooking the sea on high cliffs.

She was considerably weak after the journey. The Dark Lord instructed his new recruit to take her up to one of the spare bedrooms. She was helped up by the obviously younger recruit. He was still wearing his mask, but she knew it was a male and he was at least in his mid teens. He helped her into bed before collapsing himself into the comfortable armchair and falling asleep. Soon after she fell asleep too, her last thoughts being on her beautiful daughter.

**OoOoOoOoO**

The next day found Harry and Tom involved in a deep discussion about dangerous snakes.

"The Death Adder is better, Harry," Tom explained in a bored tone. "They're not easily found. I managed to find one in Australia years ago. The snake wanted to eat me, as I had gone through a transformation that made me look like a snake. Nothing like what I have for a body now though."

"But Death Adders eat other snakes," Harry interjected. "They are quite dangerous to cross, although I would like to find one."

Tom shook his head. "Don't look for one," he said. "The one I came across didn't consider me a friend at the beginning. It was only by sheer luck I didn't get attacked when I conjured a snake for it to eat that the creature finally gave me a small bit of acceptance. You just can't negotiate with them."

"What about a Black Mamba?" Harry asked. "Did you ever come across one?"

Tom shut his eyes in shock at the memory of coming across one. "Don't ever look for them," he ordered Harry. "They don't bother listening to you. If they see flesh, they want it. With the way they move on land. They can reach high speeds up to their target. You wouldn't even have enough time to hiss a hello."

"Milord," came a voice. Tom turned to see Bellatrix enter the room. When she had woken up the previous day to be introduced to Harry Potter she reacted very strangely. She had been overjoyed to see that Harry Potter had obviously joined the Dark Side. Instead of loudly threatening him for being a _"filthy half blood" _as she normally would have she bowed to Harry instead. Tom had been most amused.

"Milord," she asked. "Can I start my search today?"

"Of course, Bella," he said, a little smile on his face.

"Can I take Harry Potter?" she asked tentatively. "I don't really know my way about in the Muggle world."

"I'd be happy to come along," Harry smiled. "That is if it's okay with the Dark Lord."

He looked at Tom expectantly, waiting for a response. "Go ahead Harry," he laughed. "You two psychos should get to know each other."

Harry and Bellatrix walked out of the Manor. Bellatrix took a flask out of her pocket and drank the Polyjuice Potion that had been brewed in advance by Voldemort and Harry before the Azkaban breakout to give to his followers. Her form started changing instantly to a woman in her mid-thirties with long blonde bushy hair. Her nose moved up to accentuate for already like beauty.

Before Harry could think on it she grabbed him and apparated them.

"The orphanage is somewhere around here," she said, pointing out into the street. She had apparated her and Harry into an alley in South East London.

"Do you remember the name of the orphanage?" Harry asked.

"Orphanages have names?" Bellatrix asked astounded. Harry rolled his eyes in frustration. This would take a while.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Two hours had gone by before they found the orphanage they were looking for. Bellatrix had finally recognised it as the orphanage had a distinctive sphere exactly the same as the one she encountered all those years ago. While they had searched she told Harry what they were doing in London. She felt like she could trust him, despite barely knowing him. They both talked to each other about their lives. Bellatrix's trigger itch finger was in the mood for torturing the filthy Muggles who had treated Harry Potter the way they had. Her desire to kill Dumbledore had flown through the roof as well. There was no way he was going to get away with what he did to Harry. When she had shown her distaste for Muggle items, especially the chair the Dark Lord was always sitting in, Harry spoke to her about many useful Muggle items, which he was beginning to regret. When he explained the concept of a chainsaw to her her eyes had gone manic.

They entered Speeton Orphanage and went up to the reception.

"Hello, I am looking for a girl who has been left here sixteen years ago this September.

The Receptionist snorted. "Anyone who was here sixteen years ago have all been adopted or have left."

"May we talk to someone who may have been working here in 1979," Bellatrix asked edgily.

"Sure," the Receptionist turned her head to the office. "Carla, there's someone here to see you."

A woman with frazzled grey hair came in. "Can I help you," she asked kindly.

"Yes," Bellatrix said. "I left my daughter here in 1979 as I didn't have the resources to take care of her. I lived on the street and didn't want her growing up homeless."

"Can you tell me when you left her here?" Carla asked.

"September."

Carla's eyes glazed in sadness. "There was a child left inside the orphanage along with an envelope and five hundred pounds from what I can remember, along with a basket. She was adopted just a few days after she arrived.

"Who adopted her?" Bellatrix asked.

Carla smiled. "A dear friend of mine adopted the girl. We asked her to keep the name we were told to gave her. Her name is now Hermione Granger."

**AN: Quite a surprise heh. Probably not as it has been done before.**

**I know the Harmony pairing is overused and rather cliche for Fanfiction. I'm sick of it myself. But I want to write one story with the Harmony pairing, so this is the only one.**


	8. A Bat-Like Purple Musketeer

**Chapter 8**

He was in shock. To hear just there that the daughter of the crazed Bellatrix Lestrange was his dearest friend in the whole world had turned off everything inside him. His brain had gone numb. His hands were shaking and he went pale.

Eventually after a few minutes three words finally left his mouth. "Hermione's your daughter."

Bellatrix froze up when she heard Harry's words. She could pick up the nervousness and shock that was in the young man's tone of voice. Did the boy know her daughter?

She smacked herself in the head for not thinking of that. Of course the boy would know her daughter. Her daughter would have been magical, and given that she was born back in September of seventy-nine she would currently be at Hogwarts in the same year.

"I would love to help you but I can't," Carla said.

Bellatrix turned her attention to the lady. "Why not?"

"It is completely unprofessional for me to inform you of where they live," she said. "If you want to find out, you will need to return here with legal counsel."

Bellatrix glared at Carla.

"Come on, Bella," Harry grabbed Bellatrix's arm and dragged her to the entrance. "We'll come back later."

"What are you doing?" she snarled.

Harry pulled the angry woman close and whispered a quick, "I know where she lives."

Bellatrix pulled Harry in to a hug. "I am so glad you came along."

"But I don't think you should introduce yourself just yet," Harry said.

"Why not?" Bella asked, anger rising in her.

"Because it would be rude turning up without arranging it with her adoptive parents," Harry quickly said. "They won't be very warming if you turn up without contacting them first. They spent the past near sixteen years raising her themselves and both would be protective of her. It would be better to make a good first impression."

"How?"

"I'm going to show you how to use a phone."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Albus Dumbledore woke up feeling better than he had in days.

He had fled to Russia before the trial of Sirius Black had ended when he had heard himself being called up. He contacted a few old comrades on the ICW and Mikhail Detestovitch, the Chief Warlock of Russia.

Mikhail Detestovitch was a man who was more scary than Voldemort. The man was ruthless and was an incredibly powerful wizard, having won more than two hundred duels in his life. Voldemort had tried expanding the war to Russia several years ago and was initiated into a duel with the man. Voldemort would have died if it wasn't for his Horcruxes. He had managed to flee from the fight and vowed never to enter Russia again.

Dumbledore had enlisted the man's help with getting him back into British soil untouched and away from the investigations into his affairs with the Black trial. The previous night he got a personal owl from Cornelius Fudge with a quickly written message saying _**'I won't press charges or investigate your case in the Black affair if you just call off Mr Detestovitch**_'. Things were beginning to go his way again.

He went down to breakfast where Asya Detestovitch, Mikhail's wife was eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Albus," she greeted warmly.

"Same to you Asya," he said.

"I took the liberty of getting you the _Daily Prophet_, Albus," she snorted. "They really are a bunch of fools aren't they?"

Dumbledore smiled. Asya was on his side as was Mikhail. They both were and still are staunch supporters of the infamous Grindelwald phrase _For The Greater Good_. They believed in the tactics he did with the phrase though. The Russian Magical Courts adopted the same thing.

"I'll read it later Asya."

The past few days Dumbledore believed he had unravelled what had happened to Harry Potter. When the will was read to the court he hadn't put much thought into it but now he had it figured out. Harry had gone back to Gringotts and had the will re-opened after he originally opened it four years prior.

But what else had changed with Harry Potter? Had his charms broke and Harry once again desiring the Dark Side? There were many unanswered questions regarding Harry going through his head now. He hoped Harry did not hear the prophecy as that would go very bad very quickly.

"You're going back to Britain today I presume Albus," came the voice of Mikhail.

"Yes, I got a brief letter from Cornelius begging me to call you off him," Albus laughed.

"That man seriously has his head firmly stuck up his arse," Mikhail said.

"He's like an ostrich," Asya quipped. "Doesn't take it out of the sand."

The three of them laughed at each other's insult of the British Minister For Magic.

"Well, I'm going to go now," Albus announced, standing up. "Thank you very much for the hospitality Mikhail and Asya."

"Our pleasure, Albus," Mikhail smiled.

"It was wonderful to see you again," Asya said. "Don't forget though, you owe me some dinner and a cocktail."

Albus smiled cheekily. "A cocktail drink or a cocktail waitress."

"Both."

"Hogwarts Headmaster's Office," he called out, stepping into the fire.

Due to the distance between Russia and England, he was in the Floo for twenty minutes. By the time the tenth minute came, he began to wish he had just arranged an International Portkey. He was beginning to feel sick.

The moment he entered his office he came face to face with an enraged Minerva McGonagall.

"What is wrong Minerva?" he inquired kindly.

"What is wrong? WHAT IS WRONG?" she roared. Minerva was angrier than he had ever seen her. But what had put her into such a fury.

"I will tell you what is wrong!" she nearly screamed. "The Potter Will! I could have brought him in, helped raise him alongside Sirius and Andromeda."

Albus blanched. He forgot Minerva was at Sirius' trial. He should have seen this coming.

"I was talking to Sirius last night, Albus," she said menacingly. "Can you take a guess what he told me about Harry?"

What did Sirius tell her about Harry? What did Sirius know about Harry?

Then it hit him. He always distracted her away from Harry so she wouldn't find out about the abuse Harry suffered throughout his life. He knew she was extremely against the Dursley's taking him in as a baby.

"He told me Harry was abused by those monsters when he was growing up," she smiled predatorily. "Guess who's going to pay for it."

Before he knew it, his wand was grabbed away and he was tied up tightly in his chair. A disgusting cloth was shoved in his mouth to prevent him from speaking.

"I got the cloth from Hagrid, Albus," she smiled. "He used it to clean the fence of the hippogriff paddock."

Dumbledore felt like passing out from the stench of the cloth. It was pouring into his mouth and entering his stomach.

After fifteen minutes of being tortured and slapped constantly by Minerva he was released.

"We are through, Albus," she said angrily. "I will still work here but you better change your attitude about leaving children to suffer. The mess with the Philosopher's Stone was far too dangerous for the school. Do I make myself clear?"

Dumbledore was terrified. He never thought the day would come with Minerva finding out the abuse of Harry and he had suffered terribly. He had already lost control of his bowels and the smell wafted in the air compressed around him. All he could do was nod to Minerva's demand.

"Good," she said. A few charms later and he was free from his restraints. Minerva had left the room before he could stand up.

"That was amusing to watch," came a snide voice.

Dumbledore grumbled. Being humiliated in front of the former Headmasters and Headmistresses portraits was not good for him. Many despised him for his running of the school. Many commented that Phineas Nigellus was a better Headmaster than him. Given Phineas' record of being one of the worst Headmasters in History of Hogwarts that was indeed saying something.

Now he had to find Harry Potter.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Hermione Granger was very nervous for the meeting she would be having with her mother that night.

Hermione knew she was adopted. When she was just shy of ten years old her 'parents' had told her she was not their daughter. She was devastated with the information that Bryan and Mandy Granger were not her real parents. They had raised her since she was a baby and she had grown up calling them Mum and Dad.

Then when she was almost ten years old her 'parents' had pulled her aside and had been honest with her that she was adopted. She had broken down in tears that the couple were not her real parents. They told her that she was their daughter no matter what. That they would move heaven and earth just to make her happy if that was what she had wanted.

A few days ago it had all changed. She was in the Lounge reading (as usual!) when the phone had rang. Mandy had answered it and had gone rather pale with whoever she had been speaking to.

_**FLASHBACK...**_

_"Um, I really don't think it is my place to decide whether I want you in her life or not," Mandy said into the phone._

_Hermione had listened to the conversation while she was rereading Pride and Prejudice at the same time._

_"It is completely up to her if she wants you involved or not. She knows she is adopted but this is her choice."_

_Her breath hitched once she heard this part of the conversation. Few people knew she was adopted. Her remaining grandparent currently had amnesia and didn't know she was adopted._

_But who was on the phone?_

_Her answer came immediately. "Hermione, honey," Mandy spoke. Hermione looked up from her book. Mandy mouthed 'I know you were listening' before speaking. "It's your mother on the phone."_

_Hermione had gone into shock. No one knew who her real parents were. No trace had ever been found on anyone who had a daughter when she was born. They couldn't even find her birth records. It was as if she had turned up out of nowhere._

_She took the phone and held it up to her ear. "Uh, hello," she spoke nervously._

_"Hermione, is that you," came a voice. The voice sounded like it was hardened, as if there was a steely edge to it._

_"Yes, this is Hermione," she spoke._

_"I had looked for you recently and I was informed by the orphanage you were adopted by the Granger family," it said._

_"Err, yeah," she said, not knowing how to progress the conversation._

_"Mandy told me I should ask you this instead of her," the voice said. "But I would love to meet you and start a connection. Please give me a chance."_

_Hermione always wanted to meet her mother and she couldn't help but say Yes._

_"And before you meet me, I will like to tell you about something we do have in common."_

_Hermione was now listening completely. "What do we have in common?"_

_"Magic."_

_**...END FLASHBACK**_

So now here she was, all dressed up and hoping to meet her mother. All these years she thought she was what people considered to be a Muggle-born when she wasn't. She didn't know if she was half-blood or pure-blood, but she didn't care.

DING-DONG!

And there was the doorbell. She sequestered herself in the Lounge waiting for the guests to come in. She could hear Mandy inviting her mother in.

She sat in her chair waiting for her real mother to walk into the room. Mandy opened the door to the Lounge and walked in with her mother.

Hermione's breath hitched when she saw her real mother. Dark bushy hair was tied up in a bun. She had dark haunted eyes that looked like they had seen death. Her skin was as pale as a sheet.

Hermione then saw the second person. Her mother had brought someone else with her. Was it her brother? Did she have one? The young man looked her age. He had sandy blonde hair and a cute nose. Somehow he reminded her of-

"Hello Hermione," her mother said joyously.

"Hello, Ma'am," she responded.

Bellatrix sat down on the armchair. "My name is Bella and this is my dear friend, Harry."

Hermione smiled a hello at the young man. She then turned to her mother and said the first thing on her mind.

"Where were you all these years?" she blurted out. She immediately regretted what she said. It was far too rude to say that. She definitely was a reckless Gryffindor.

"I'm sorry for not being there but I was in hiding," Bellatrix said. "I am magical just like you by the way."

Bellatrix hung her head. "You were born during the war with the Dark Lord. No one was safe in the Wizarding World. Our enemies were picking us off one by one. When you were born I feared for your life and hid you in the Muggle World. Two years passed since I gave you up to the orphanage when the war had ended. I was hunted down and had to go away for a while. I didn't want to risk my pursuers find out about you so I decided to stay away."

She looked up and looked Hermione in the eye. "I'm very sorry for what I have done and I hope you have not suffered in life. Can you ever forgive me?"

Hermione could see true genuine tears in the woman's eyes and couldn't help but run to her real mother and enveloping her in a hug. "Yes, I can forgive you Mum. I'm so glad to finally meet you at last."

The two ladies hugged each other sobbing for each other. Hermione looked up past her mother's shoulder at the boy named Harry. Then she noticed it.

Intense, green eyes that she had seen more than a hundred times looked back at her. A beautiful green that reminded her so much of-

"Harry!" she squealed, rushing out of her mother's arms and into the arms of her best friend. "I can't believe it's you. And don't say it isn't, I can recognise your eyes anywhere."

Smirking, Harry changed his appearance to his natural one, morphing back into his original appearance of jet black hair.

"I should have known you would have recognised me," he smiled at her. "You are far too smart to try and outwit."

Hermione found herself blushing at Harry's praise.

"But how come you're here," she asked. "And with my mother no less."

"I left Privet Drive a while ago," he said. "While I was gone, I met Bella here and decided to help her when she told me she was looking for her daughter. It wasn't until we got to the orphanage did I learn what the name of her daughter was. Imagine my surprise on the spot at learning that my closest friend in the world is not a Muggle-born, but a Pure-Blood."

Hermione found herself slightly blushing again when Harry referred to her as his closest friend. What was wrong with her? So she was a Pure-Blood.

"Now I know how I'm saying hello to Malfoy the ferret this year," she said snidely.

Bella gave her daughter a sharp look. "You know Draco."

"Yes, I know that little prick," Hermione said resentfully.

Bella knew immediately what her idiotic nephew had done. The boy really must have taken after his dim-witted father in the brains department. She would have to meet up with Cissy soon.

"Maybe I should inform you before you find out on your own that Draco Malfoy is your cousin," she said. "I'm his Aunt."

This wasn't a shock for Harry but for Hermione, she was in deep shock. She couldn't believe she was related to the blonde ferret.

"My sister is his mother," she said. "His father is a fool and a traitor."

Hermione cheered up a little at hearing this. She then turned her attention back to Harry.

"How did you manage to transfigure yourself to look like someone else?" she asked.

Harry sighed. "After the train ride back to London, I went to Gringotts to take a look at my accounts. A goblin ritual was performed on me to release the binds that were on my magic. Something that was being binded on me was my Metamorphmagus ability."

Hermione was astounded. Harry was a Metamorphmagus.

"I assume you know what that is Hermione," he asked her.

"The ability to shape shift into a different look where you can change your hair, hair length, nose, cheeks and many other features of your body but you can only apply it to your own gender," she prattled off in one breath.

"Exactly," Harry said. "I'll produce an example."

Hermione watched as Harry suddenly changed in front of her eyes. He morphed himself to look like one of her idols, Albert Einstein.

"Remember young lady," he spoke in an old man voice. "Imagination is more important than knowledge."

Everyone in the room laughed.

Suddenly the door bell rang. Harry felt a shiver go up his spine and a small bit of dread. Who was outside the door.

"I'll answer the door," he said. Forgetting he was still in his Einstein attire he went to the door. He opened the peep-hole to see who it was that was making him nervous. He recognised the garish robes before he saw the face of one Albus Dumbledore.

"Shit," he muttered. "I will be there in a moment. Can you wait a moment?"

"Of course," came the voice of Dumbledore. "I don't mind."

Harry rushed into the Lounge where the women were. "It's Albus Dumbledore."

Bellatrix started shaking. She wasn't disguised in any way and would be handed back to the Ministry within the hour.

"I can't apparate out," she suddenly said.

"And we can't do magic here," Harry said frantically. "Otherwise the Ministry will think it's Hermione."

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"No time to explain, Hermione," Harry said. "Do you have a place where we can hide Bella. Dumbledore is a sworn enemy of hers and he would take her away if he saw her."

"The attic," Mandy said. "I'll take her there quickly. Come Bella."

Mandy and Bella left the room as quick as possible running upstairs. Harry waited a minute before Mandy called down to him to get up and answer the door.

"Harry, you're still Einstein," Hermione said worriedly.

Harry was getting frantic. Things were not going well here at all.

Then it came to him. The appearance he went into the last time he had tried to scare Dumbledore. He focused on the magic appearance of Grindelwald as a younger man. He felt his features morph once again to look younger.

"That looks much better, Harry," Hermione beamed at her friend.

Harry smiled at his friend before going back to the door. He took another look through the peep-hole and noticed that Dumbledore was getting impatient.

He swung open the door. "Hello, can I help you."

Dumbledore made to open his mouth but Harry cut in, hoping to make the man angry and leave. "My god," he spoke disdainfully. "I've met some homeless men in my time but you top the list. What in blue hell are you wearing?"

Dumbledore made to open his mouth again. "Ah, is this how older men come out of the closet now," Harry remarked. "You look like those men who like listening to radio advertisements about socks and make clothes out of it. I can swear I think your clothes are made out of socks."

"Can I come in," Dumbledore demanded, not bothering to look in the face of the irritating Muggle.

"Of course," Harry said, stepping aside for the old man to come in.

Harry brought the old man to the Lounge.

"What can I do for you, Old Man?" he asked. "Did you run away from the home and leave your carer behind. Old men like you shouldn't be outside at this time. What are you, about a hundred and ten."

Hermione broke into laughter at this point. She didn't trust Dumbledore anymore but it looked like Harry was having immense fun getting into the head of the Headmaster. Dumbledore didn't look happy at all.

"Miss Granger," he said looking at Hermione. "I came here to ask for your help. Harry has gone missing and I fear he may have been caught by Death Eaters, but I am unsure. Has he said anything to you if he was going somewhere."

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Harry gave her a subtle wink. She understood the message. It was her turn to wind up the Headmaster.

"No," she said. "He's not missing."

"He's not," Dumbledore asked surprised.

"He didn't want to go back to his horrible relatives of his," she said. "He was planning to go on safari to Africa for the entire Summer.

"Africa?" Dumbledore asked with growing dread. Africa was a huge place. It would take years to find Harry if he had gone there.

"Yes," she said. "He came here after he left his relatives to tell me and then left."

"Why didn't you tell me this Miss Granger?" he asked.

"Why would I tell the Headmaster of my school where my friend has gone for the Summer?" she said. "I mean no disrespect to you sir, but it's not as if you are his guardian."

"I am his guardian Miss Granger," he said. "I became his guardian when James and Lily died."

Hermione scoffed. "They left guardianship over to a man who is extremely busy and has too many titles in the Wizarding World, not to mention the age gap between you two?" she asked, shaking her head, remembering the words Harry said to her on the train. "You are a good man Headmaster, but I doubt a couple in their early twenties would give guardianship to someone as old as you."

This was the reason he couldn't stand Muggle-borns. They understood and knew logic unlike the rest of the Wizarding World. He hadn't thought of that logic being applied to a will or guardianship.

"Have you been reading the _Daily Prophet_ by perchance Miss Granger?" he asked.

"That rag, I cancelled my subscription," Hermione spat.

"I once met a flying monkey who hurled toilet seats at bearded fools," Harry decided to rejoin the conversation. "I also came across an old man who was feasting on the bloody remains of a dragon while screaming 'I will have my kidney pie now'."

Dumbledore turned to look at the man for the first time. He hadn't looked in the man's direction all night. Once he saw the doppelganger of another Grindelwald he got scared. Why did he keep seeing Gellert everywhere now?

"What's your name?" Dumbledore asked him warily.

"Gill Grinwald," Harry responded, keeping a straight face.

Dumbledore was feeling terrified. The name was close enough to Grindelwald's real name.

"Do you know him?" he asked Hermione.

"No," Hermione said. "He arrived today and he keeps prattling on about the _Greater Good_ and getting bearded fools. I've decided to ignore him as he says random stuff."

Dumbledore left the Granger house as quick as he could, vowing to never again enter the household.

Harry and Hermione burst into laughter, soon rejoined by Bella and Mandy who soon came down.

"What did that fool want?" Bellatrix growled.

"He wanted to know if I knew where Harry was," Hermione said.

Bellatrix growled again. "I assume he didn't make any connection with the disguise?" she asked, gesturing towards Harry who was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"He thinks I'm a younger version of Gellert Grindelwald, my dear Bella," Harry said. "It makes him quite scared and confused."

Bellatrix laughed.

Harry and Bellatrix stayed for another two hours. Mandy and Bellatrix quickly developed a friendship talking about torture in dental. Bellatrix eyes were gleaming madly when she heard how much pain it causes. Harry was beginning to get worried about her. He had mentioned a chainsaw to her recently by accident and Bella was frothing at the mouth to get one.

Harry had finally talked her Hermione about her life. He had recently realised that he knew very little about Hermione and made a promise to himself to get to know her better.

Like him, she was bullied in her youth, but for a different reason. Her intelligence and proud had her alienated from others, who started name-calling her and laughing at her. Teachers were the only ones that stood up for her which had cemented a deep loyalty in Hermione to her teachers and authority. Luckily, with the incompetence of some of the teachers in Hogwarts like Trelawney and now Dumbledore her trust was dwindling away fast, as she realised in her conversation with Harry how useless they really were.

"Harry," Bellatrix said. "I think it's time we should leave."

"No don't go," Hermione pleaded to her mother and Harry. "I've never met you and now you're leaving. I don't want you to go either Harry."

She didn't understand why she didn't want Harry to go. Usually she wouldn't mind being alone to read away from Harry and Ron and now she was finding herself rather attached to Harry. She felt a sad tingle at the thought of Harry going.

"I'll never leave you, Hermione," Bellatrix said firmly."I have always wanted to meet you. I have no intention of letting you slip away now that I have found you. I will come back tomorrow to see you."

"And I won't leave you either," Harry chipped in. "You are my closest friend in the whole world. No one else could replace you. I will not abandon my closest friend. You know that I love you Hermione."

She felt oddly giddy at hearing Harry say those three little words. What was wrong with her?

"See you tomorrow," Bellatrix said, giving Hermione a hug.

"Goodbye, Hermione," Harry said.

Once they left Hermione began to feel a little empty that her mother and Harry left. She consoled herself that they would be back soon.

**OoOoOoOoO**

In Number Twelve Grimmauld Place Sirius Black was getting desperate.

He, Remus, and the Weasley twins had tried nearly everything they could think to get the Order out of the house. They had tried dropping dung-bombs in the kitchen, setting off fireworks around the fireplace and the front door when the targets came in and causing general mayhem.

It had worked on some of them. Minerva McGonagall, not wanting to have a repeat with the two remaining Marauders and the Weasley twins for the Summer opted to leave. Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle and Aberforth Dumbledore had left too.

They had huge fun getting Severus Snape out of the house. They didn't want to do a simple prank on him. They decided to go all out on Snivellus. Sirius had transfigured the man's robe into the hideous clothes Augusta Longbottom wore daily, once he heard from Remus about the Boggart young Neville Longbottom encountered nearly two years ago. Remus cast a spell at him that would cause him to rush to the toilet and empty his bowels. Fred and George won the prize for getting him out. They tried two pranks that drove the Hogwarts Potions Master through the roof.

Fred and George were introduced by Sirius to the Muggle photos he kept in his room. Sirius had shown them photos of a Muggle musician named Elton John who dressed flamboyantly. Two of the photos gave them an idea what to do to the man. So it came to pass that Severus Snape found himself wearing a purple musketeer outfit with pink fingernails and yellow glasses that said FOOL on them. The two letters of O he could see out of. He next found himself transfigured into the goat that the youngest Weasley was forced into recently. Controlling his Occlumency from his desire to find lemon drops, he fled out of the house. Unfortunately one of the factories in the area was making lemon drops. The smell had entered his nostrils and overrode his Occlumency. So he found himself rolling around in his goat form in mass amounts of lemon drops which were the last to go out before the factory was to close. Once he reverted back to his bat like greasy self, he vowed not to go into the Black home again.

The problem for Sirius was getting Molly out of the house. She would not budge. He had tried everything on the overbearing harridan. He had tried pranking her. He had tried scaring her. But nothing worked.

Fred and George came in to the room. Remus was busy sorting out his new home in Belgravia. The revealing of the will at his trial made the Ministry to ensure the recipients had received their benefits as it hadn't before.

"We can't get her out either," the twins said before Sirius spoke. "It's like she thinks this is her home."

There was a pop and the family elf, Kreacher appeared.

"I think I should tell my nasty master that I've found a way to get her out of the house."

"What idea could you possibly have?" Sirius snarled at the elf.

"Your release from imprisonment has given you the status as the Black Family Head, master."

Sirius buried his face in his hands. Just as his trial had ended, Lord Telfred Amberley had approached him to tell him that he had now acquired the Black Seat. His mother couldn't disown him unless she had his father's support. Apparently his father didn't give her any support rendering his casting out ineffective. Because of that he became the Black Lord. He tried to politely decline but he was told if he declined the Headship would pass to the Malfoy heir. Furious and appalled by the other option he accepted the Headship. Now the politicians were jumping on him and trying to offer a partnership. Mostly the dark families tried to get him into a partnership. None of the light families wanted to be associated with him due to his imprisonment and because the Black Family was generally a dark one. He had decided to change the family to neutral like the Potter's were originally. He had no desire to help people who turned their backs on him, least of all Dumbledore.

"And what could that possibly do," Sirius growled at his elf.

"Surely nasty master remembers what his mother told him all those years ago," the elf said.

Sirius suddenly remembered the conversation. He stood up and spoke to the house.

"I, Sirius Black, Head of the Black Family thereby close the home of the Black Family at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place down and cast out all who have entered this house with the exception of myself, Sirius Black, along with Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Harry Potter, and the family elf known as Kreacher."

The house shook briefly for a moment and then stilled.

"Let's see if that fat redhead is gone," Sirius muttered. He and the twins went down to the kitchen to find it empty.

"It worked," Sirius spoke slowly, a grin spreading on his face. "Thank you my crazy demented elf."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Albus Dumbledore was worried.

Molly Weasley contacted him a little over two hours ago to inform him that she somehow disappeared from the Black home. He tried to contact Sirius on the Floo only to realise that the Floo powder hadn't worked and his beard had gone on fire. He had managed to extinguish it but now it looked hideous. He had to tie it up to rid the scorching marks and now he looked like a hippie from the sixties. Fawkes was still honking at him from his perch.

He couldn't figure out why the Floo didn't work, but he knew it would be useless after today to access it anyway. As of twelve tonight the fires in the castle would be monitored by the Ministry. It wasn't a big loss anyway.

He left the Hogwarts Grounds and apparated to the road of Grimmauld Place. He strode towards it and headed for Number Twelve. He knocked on the door of the house and waited.

"Looks like we got company, Dickie," came a voice. The door opened to show a rather dirty looking old man with one eye wearing a tank top and shorts. He eyed Dumbledore hungrily. "Fresh meat at my door, what a lovely gift."

Before the cloth full of chloroform was shoved in his face Dumbledore noted he was at Number Thirteen and that Number Eleven was next to him. His last thought before he went unconscious was wondering how he got cast out of the Fidelius.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Two days later Bellatrix and Mandy met up to have some lunch. Harry had gone over to Hermione's to spend some time with her.

They were both having a pleasant conversation about the dynamics of London and the use of torture. Although Mandy was truly kind, she loved using the tools of dentistry for a bit of sadism and torture.

"You can do that to the tooth," Bellatrix asked, completely shocked.

Mandy smiled back dangerously. "Would you like me to show you."

"Yes, indeed," Bellatrix said happily.

"You come with me into work tomorrow and I'll show you what an extraction is," Mandy said.

Bellatrix shivered. She was very much enjoying Mandy's company.

They soon left the Coffee Shop and went back to the Granger residence.

"Anyone home," Mandy called out as they went in.

"Just me," her husband Bryan called from the lounge. "Hermione and Harry went out for a walk."

"Did you do the chores I asked you to do?" Mandy asked playfully.

"Yes, dear," he spoke in a pretend meek voice. "The clothes have been ironed, the lawn has been cut, and the fire is set."

"Thank you Bryan," she said. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to watch Scarface," he said.

Mandy's eyes went wide. She loved that film. The violence was amazing.

"Bella," she spoke happily. "This is a film you'll love."

"Why would I like it?" she asked apprehensively.

Mandy smirked. "It has a chainsaw."

**OoOoOoOoO**

If anyone were to look at the woman walking down Privet Drive, they wouldn't be suspicious.

The woman had disguised herself. She didn't stand out and had discarded her typical clothes and dressed into Muggle clothing. She hated it but she couldn't risk Dumbledore's watchers getting suspicious.

She walked to Number Four Privet Drive and ignored looking at the filthy Muggle items that was strewn over the place. She hated being in this area, especially with what she knew had happened to young Harry Potter. She wanted to give the boy the best gift he could want. She knew quite well the young man would like to try target practice on these filthy Muggles.

She rapped her knuckles on the door and knocked loudly to get the attention of the fools living here.

The door opened and a woman with the face of a horse looked out at her.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked in a haughty voice.

"Yes, I am from the Ministry," she said. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Petunia said, apparently delighted that she had a possible high-up guest visiting.

She followed Petunia into the Living Room. She noted from the photographs in the hall that there should be two more people here as she was told.

"Can you bring your husband and your son in here too?" she asked Petunia.

"Just give me a minute and I will get them." With that Petunia left the room and quickly returned with the two largest males she ever laid her eyes on. They all sat down.

"I am from the Ministry and I must inform you I have to take you somewhere," she said.

"Is it Mc Donald's," the fat kid asked. "Please be Mc Donald's."

"It is not Mc Donald's," she said.

Petunia suddenly had a sense of foreboding.

"Where are you going to take us?" she asked nervously, now feeling scared.

"I'm taking you to a place where you'll never be found," she said, smiling viciously, before casting a mass _Stupefy_.

Dolores Umbridge brought out the Portkey that would take her right to the Dungeons at the Dark Lord's Manor and grabbed the hands of the three Dursley's before activating it and disappearing.

**AN: Now over one hundred reviews and a huge amount of views. I enjoy the response this story is getting. All my multi-chaptered stories will be updated within the next two weeks**


	9. The Freak Muggle Massacre

**Chapter 9**

**NOTE: There is a graphic torture scene in this chapter. If you don't have the stomach to read it, just skip it. Although Dumbles scene just _might _be worse.**

The Muggle store had few customers roaming around the aisles as the day dragged by. The store was the type of place where you would buy heavy or light machinery, from hedge cutters to forklifts.

The Muggle worker in the store named Peter was thumbing through the industrial catalogue while the customers walked around the store.

Peter was reading through specifications of a new and improved hedge cutter when he heard a massive bang on the Customer Services desk.

"Is this a chainsaw?" he heard the voice say.

Peter looked up at the customer and felt frightened. The woman in front of them seemed to have a deranged look in her eyes as she ran her hand through the item that was in front of him.

Swallowing a terrified gulp he said, "No, this is a hedge cutter."

"Show me the chainsaw section," the dark haired woman ordered.

He came out from behind the counter and led the demented looking woman down to the back of the store where the chainsaws were kept.

"Which one is the best one and how much is it?" the woman asked.

Peter pointed to it. "This one. It has a twenty inch bar and chain, sixty-four cc engine and is incredibly powerful. It will cost five hundred pounds."

"I'll take ten," the woman said, smiling maniacally as she stared at the chainsaw with lust in her eyes.

"Ten," he squeaked.

And thirty minutes later the woman left with ten chainsaws, and Peter's store was five thousand pounds richer.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Hermione was feeling conflicted about the events that were unfurling around her.

In the Wizarding World Lord Voldemort had returned. She was feeling scared of what would most likely happen if his reach became more powerful this time around. She knew she would not be safe. It wasn't just non-purebloods and Muggles that the man had killed. Voldemort would kill any of those who opposed him.

On the other hand her real mother had came into her life, changing her life for better and worse.

When the woman had introduced herself to her, she was delighted to have met her, but there was something very sinister to her. Her attempt to hide from Dumbledore and admitting that she was an enemy of Dumbledore's spoke levels of her allegiance.

Hermione had always prided herself at being able to read people and she could tell from that admission, that her mother was not a light witch, and must have been opposed to Dumbledore's ways.

Granted, she did not like Dumbledore anymore, but that wasn't because of his affiliation with the light side. It was because he could not have kept Hogwarts safe from all the time she was there.

Honestly, she thought, what sane Headmaster would decide to keep a highly coveted item in a school of all places. The Philosopher's Stone should have been kept somewhere else, not in a school full of children.

Her thoughts turned to another matter. Harry Potter.

She had known the boy since First Year. A young naive boy who had saved her life that fateful Halloween, he was her first and only true friend. There were some people she got on well with at Hogwarts, but no-one as much as Harry. Throughout the past near four years of their friendship he had grown from a happy child to a sulky teenager who struggled through schoolwork.

Then the Tri-Wizard Tournament came. The moment Harry's name had been called she had seen his face. Shock and disbelief had crossed his face, and she could instantly tell that he hadn't put his name in. Harry had always wanted a normal school year. Just why would he want something other than that. He had struggled to survive in the deadly Tournament, and she had given him so much help that he had grown dependant on her to help him survive it.

Then came the aftermath of the Third Task. When he had arrived with the corpse of Cedric Diggory she instantly feared that something terrible had happened.

The heated conversation that Dumbledore had with Minister Fudge had lowered her opinion on authority figures greatly. The Minister was refusing to believe that Voldemort was back and Dumbledore didn't try hard enough to prove it. If he really cared about safety he would have pushed his luck with the Minister to make him see sense.

For the rest of the year until the train ride home Harry had drawn himself away from everyone and disappeared for the rest of the school days at Hogwarts.

Then on the train he had taken her aside and had told her of his recent thoughts and Dumbledore's ineffectiveness. But he said nothing about Voldemort except that he stole his trunk. Hermione found that odd in itself. Past experience of listening to Harry had shown her that he would sometimes ramble on about Voldemort, always suspicious that he was up to something.

But now he said nothing about him. With the amount of time she was spending with him while her mother sometimes hung out with her foster mother he spoke of the magic he was learning, which seemed to be used for dark purposes, not that he would admit that. He instead started complaining about Dumbledore and was trying to suggest that he was a Dark Lord.

But Hermione didn't believe that for one second. Sure Dumbledore was probably the worst Headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen, but she hardly doubted that made him a Dark Lord. But Harry tried to say his actions spoke otherwise. He had abandoned a child on a doorstep, let the child be routinely abused while doing nothing, and repeatedly sending Harry back there.

Is that the behaviour of a good person? Was what Harry had asked her. The behaviour of a 'light lord'.

Of course it wasn't, Hermione knew. Harry was beginning to open up to her a bit more about his childhood, and the bits and pieces she heard so far was horrifying. It was like something out of a graphic horror novel, and it unnerved her deeply to know that _her_ Harry suffered so badly.

Her Harry? When had she started thinking like that too? She had tried not to analyse the strange new feeling she was having for her best friend but she couldn't stop herself. She found herself developing a fast crush on her best friend, and she didn't like it. Her mind was telling her not to sabotage her friendship with him by having a crush on him, but it was intensifying every time she saw him. Her heart on the other hand was telling her to take a chance, that for all she knew Harry might possibly have a crush on her too.

But she was absolutely sure that wouldn't happen. She was only a plain girl with wild bushy hair. What male would be attracted to her? Harry would probably be interested in hot blondes with no cellulite and tanned faces. No way would he be interested in her.

What she didn't know though, was that Harry was having similar thoughts to her.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Harry, my boy, how are you," Bella said.

"Fine."

"I would wonder if you could care to indulge the curiosities of an old man," Bella continued. "I have been informed that you left your relatives in the early Summer. This was a foolish thing to do my dear boy. Death Eaters could have found you."

"But they obviously didn't 'cause I'm now here talking to you and I'm alive," Harry said back. "I can keep myself safe and I needed to get away from my relatives. I just can't stand them."

"Why did you go to Gringotts and open your parents will?" Bella asked. "I had that sealed out of interest for your safety."

"I just went there to take out some money," Harry said. "It was a big surprise to me that they had a will and that it proved Sirius' innocence. The moment I read that line I had it sent straight to the DMLE so he could get free. He deserves it."

Harry made sure to put a starstruck look in his eyes when he said that.

"And CUT," said Harry. "So, how was I."

"Getting more convincing by the minute," smiled Bella. "I'd believe you myself if I didn't already knew you were faking."

Harry was practicing the things he would say to Dumbledore once he went back to Hogwarts. He was due to have this lesson with Dolly, but she said she was busy with something this morning and had not yet turned up, leaving him to practice with Bellatrix.

A booming crash was heard out in the hallway that seemed to be heard throughout the manor. The crash only meant one thing. Crabbe and Goyle had arrived. Why Voldemort recruited those two morons he could not understand. They were just like their own sons. Brutal but lacking brains.

Half an hour later Harry was still practicing with Bella when a sickeningly sweet voice cut through the air.

"Harry, I've got a present for you," came the voice of Dolly.

Delighted at hearing that Dolly was back Harry ran out of the room to see her. Despite the woman's overbearing sweetness, she had an incredible darkness to her that Harry found endearing.

"Come with me," she said gently, taking a gentle hold of Harry, slipping her arm around his shoulders and escorting him to the Dungeons.

"Remember when I said I would help you with anything."

Harry nodded.

"I have a few people trussed up in the Dungeons here that I believe are the right people for either target practice or for taking your revenge."

Harry perked up at hearing that. So far Dolly had taught him the many terrifying uses that could be done with a blood quill. He helped her torture Mundungus Fletcher with the blood quill and was left with a highly euphoric feeling at hearing the man's tortured screams.

She bent down and whispered in his ear, "they're your filthy relatives."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. The frown that had appeared quickly on his face was quickly replaced by an incredible satisfying smile.

"You're my new best friend, Dolly," he said viciously with a happy smile.

He walked into the cell that he was told Vernon was in. Seeing the unconscious man lying there was the best thing he ever seen.

**-/TORTURE-**

"Renervate."

Vernon opened his eyes to see that his nephew was approaching him.

"Do you remember me, Uncle Vernon."

Before Vernon could speak or even breath the curse was roared by Harry. "CRUCIO."

Harry held his wand on the man for a good thirty seconds, thinking of the hate he had for his filthy uncle, revelling in hearing the tortured screams from his Uncle.

"You always thought magic was freakish, didn't you my dear Uncle," Harry said in his most venomous voice. "Now I'm going to show you why magic should be feared."

Terror shown itself in the man's eyes and Harry was delighted to see it. Suffering. Suffering of another human being. Suffering of this despicable excuse for a human being.

"Incitus Agonia."

Harry revelled in the dark curse that was personally taught to him by Voldemort. It spread instant agony to everywhere in the body, from your own chromosomes to the brain cells. It was like setting a man on fire. Vernon started thrashing around violently on the floor, a look of sheer terror on his now whitened face.

Harry stepped closer to the man, tasting the fear in the air. It was luring, it was beautiful, it was enticing, and he loved it.

"Lamia Morsu."

This was a spell that acted like a vampire's bite, but far more brutal and painful.

Crimson blood spurted from Vernon's neck and started filling the floor, trailing along the crevice between the tiles and beginning to overflow on the ground.

"Isn't it amazing what a little magic can do Vernon," Harry spoke in a high cold voice, after silently casting the spell to give himself the deathly voice, taught to him by the Dark Lord.

Vernon tried to close his eyes in terror so he wouldn't see himself bleeding and in pain, but Harry had other ideas. He cast a spell that would forcibly leave Vernon's eyes open so he could see his own pooling blood.

"Have I missed the party," came a deranged voice.

Harry smiled viciously, "No Bella, maybe you would like to try out your new toy."

"Gladly," she smiled in a cocking way. An engine roar was heard in the basement as Bella turned on her new chainsaw.

Vernon knew immediately what was going to happen and he tried to stand up, only for his legs to crash under him with the pain.

"Well, that won't do," Bella said. "Harry, levitate your target for Aunty Bella, would you."

Smiling viciously, Harry levitated Vernon up. The pain refused to let Vernon pass out and he only watched in horror as the chainsaw came closer.

Blood spurted around the room and on Harry as Bellatrix got to work with her new toy. He watched the scene with a morbid fascination, revelling in the screaming of his uncle, who now only had one arm and a leg left.

Before she continued with her work, Bella soothingly rubbed her hand over the frame of the chainsaw. "I love you," she said softly in a deranged tone to the chainsaw, before a maniacal grin appeared on her face and she went back to doing what she loved.

Loud screams came from Vernon as he felt the tearing motorised blade cutting through his skin, severing his arm and his blood spilling everywhere.

Five minutes later Harry was completely covered in his dear Uncle Vernon's blood, Harry and Bella left the blood covered corpse and went into the next room, that housed Harry's hated cousin Dudley.

Dudley appeared to be terrified, if his body language was of any indication. The fat boy was looking all around him as if he was looking for a way out. His eyes had widened in terror and he was clearly hungry, as he appeared to be somewhat drooling.

"Hello, Dudley," Harry quipped, opening the creaking door.

"Let me out freak, Mum and Dad will kill you if you touch me," Dudley smirked, confidence reappearing in him.

"Well your dear Mummy will be able to do nothing, you bloody brat," Harry spoke coldly. "She's currently incapable of leaving her room."

Harry's cold voice sent chills down Dudley's spine and made the fear known when the boy felt so terrified he nearly wet himself.

Trying one last time Dudley spoke out, "Dad won't let you harm me, he'll take care of you freaks soon."

Dudley seemed oddly triumphant, but the cold and steely look his cousin suddenly gave him terrified him.

"Daddy won't be able to help you anymore," Harry said in a high cold voice. "I personally took care of your _dear daddy_ not fifteen minutes ago. Daddy is dead, Duddikins, killed by this hand of mine. Also by a deranged chainsaw wielding maniac who has now seen Scarface and The Texas Chainsaw Massacre too many times."

To confirm this statement Bellatrix came out from hiding in the shadows of the room. As she was the one to be so close to Vernon when she was killing him, she was covered in even more blood than Harry was, covered from head to toe. The moment Dudley saw her his eyes widened in horror. Harry couldn't help but chuckle. Bella just had that effect on people, whether she was covered in blood or not.

"What are you going to do to me?" Dudley whimpered.

"Like I told your father, I'm going to show you why magic should be feared," Harry smiled in a vicious way.

"CRUCIO."

This time Harry held the curse in longer than he did to Vernon. Vernon did not torture him during school times, so it was really Dudley who tortured him the most. While he was grateful for the exercise, he was not grateful for the beatings.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Bella bellowed.

Combined with the Cruciatus Curse, the Sectumsempra Curse increased the pain in Dudley a thousandfold, blood spurted from his face and chest while his body was on fire from the Cruciatus Curse. He fell to the floor clutching at his fattened chest and breathing raggedly through his screaming.

"Lamia Amet," Harry spoke. The spell hit Dudley square in the chest and he began screaming much worse.

"Turn it off, make Edward go away, make Bella go away. JACOB!"

Harry was pleased that he had someone to practise that spell on. Voldemort tried it on everyone he knew whom he found annoying, and often used it as a punishment on his Death Eaters when they screwed something up. The spell translated to 'vampire film'. He did not know why it was considered torture, but he did not want to find out.

The screaming got worse as the spell intensified itself inside Dudley. Bellatrix was tired of not having something to do. She pulled the pull handle of the blood soaked chainsaw she had in her hands and the engine roar echoed through the room.

Dudley, who had been allowed by his father five years ago to watch horror and gangster films, recognised that sound immediately through his screaming. His screaming grew worse as he quickly realised in his tiny brain what was about to happen.

Bella traipsed over to Dudley who was still screaming. The last thing Dudley ever saw were the blood stained teeth of Bellatrix Lestrange, and the last thing he heard was the little message she deathly whispered into his ear, "Say hello to my little friend."

Harry left the then death room of Dudley Dursley to his Aunt Petunia's. The door into his Aunt's jail was open though. Harry whipped out his wand, and edged slowly into the room. He holstered it when he saw what was in front of him. Dolly was in the room with his Aunt.

"Hello Harry," Dolly said, without looking up. "Your so called Aunt and I are getting 'acquainted'."

Harry laughed at how they were acquainted. Dolly had brought one of her blood quills down to the dungeon and decided to start his Aunt's punishment with a certain phrase. Emblazoned on his Aunt's forehead in her own blood were the words _'I AM A FREAK'_.

"You got it right on the head, Dolly," Harry laughed.

"I think it's your turn Harry," she said. She noticed Bella at the door, but the woman disappeared back up stairs, her blood lust having been fulfilled.

"IMPERIO!" Harry bellowed. "Call yourself a freak."

"I am a freak."

"LOUDER."

"I AM A FREAK," Petunia screamed.

Harry dispelled the curse. "Do you know what you just called yourself my dear auntie?"

His Aunt stood there completely shocked at what she said. "You called yourself a freak, A FREAK."

"I must agree with you," Harry said scathingly. "You are a freak, harming a child. What normal person would harm a child? Not you anyway."

Horrified at the implications her deranged nephew called her, she stood up.

"I AM NOT A FREAK. YOU AR-"

Harry heard nothing more as Dolly silenced her.

"Here's the Frying Pan you requested, Madam," came a voice from the door.

"Excellent," Dolly exclaimed. She grabbed the Frying Pan from her new reluctant sycophant, Mundungus Fletcher. "Be gone or face my wrath."

Harry shivered. Dolly's cold speaking was impressing him even more and more, and he would have been terrified if she spoke to him like that. The man fled in terror.

"What's that f-"

"You often whacked poor Harry here with a Frying Pan his whole life. It was only before he turned twelve he was able to avoid it out of instinct," Dolly spoke coldly to Petunia. Petunia just squirmed and backed away from the deranged woman who was coming closer. "Harry come here."

Harry stepped forward. "It is time you show your aunt how painful a frying pan can be."

She handed the pan to Harry. She had already warded the door so Petunia could not escape.

WHACK! Harry swung the cast iron frying pan right into his hated aunt's face. She fell to the floor with a scream.

Before she got her bearings back Harry swung again. It collided painfully into Petunia's chest and she doubled over in pain on the ground. And then Harry started swinging nonstop. He cruelly beat up his Aunt, revelling in the screams of pain she had called forth.

"CRUCIO," Dolly shouted, pointing her wand at Petunia. Petunia screamed in pain on the ground as the torture curse overwhelmed her.

Harry stopped whacking Petunia with the Frying Pan and left the room for a minute. When he came back Petunia saw him holding a blood soaked chainsaw.

"Do you know whose blood this belongs to my dear aunt," Harry spoke in a high cold voice. "It belongs to your dear husband and your Duddikins. I loved watching them die."

Petunia's eyes widened in horror when she heard her husband and her little boy were dead.

"But it wasn't I who killed them, no," Harry smiled coldly. "It was a dear deranged friend of mine who did the death deed. Now it is my turn."

He enjoyed the screaming that came from his Aunt as he chopped off her limbs with the deadly weapon, revelling in the screams of pain that came from her. Harry's magic kept her alive long enough after the deadly cutting.

Petunia looked up at her nephew's face one last time.

"Say hello to Vernon and Dudley in hell for me," he snarled. "AVADA KEDAVRA."

The green light hit his aunt and she lay still, dead.

**-END TORTURE\\-**

Dolly looked at Harry in pride. The boy was growing a spine so fast and was learning quite well from her. Before she said a word to him he turned heel and ran from the room.

She was shocked as she saw a few stray tears in his eyes as he ran out. She stood there for a few minutes trying to process what happened before she left.

She made her way to the bedroom Harry was staying in. He wasn't in the bedroom but she could hear the shower running. Her maternal instincts kicked in and so she made her way into the bathroom.

Harry was sitting in the shower and was crying. He was still dressed in his clothes which were now soaking wet.

"Harry," she probed.

Harry looked up in shock. He made to get out of the shower and run from Dolly but she wasn't going to let that happen. She pulled him close and hugged the boy tightly against her. He sobbed as she held onto him.

"Shush, child," she spoke soothingly. "They will not harm you anymore. They are not here anymore."

"I j-just can-can't be-believe my fam-family would ab-abuse me," he sobbed.

Dolly just held on to the dark haired teen as he sobbed. She had never had children so she did not know how to deal with this situation.

"They are not, and will never be your family," she suddenly said fiercely. "Family is not who you're born with, it's who you will die for. I will die for you Harry."

At hearing this Harry looked up at her. "You consider me family."

"Yes Harry," Dolly smiled warmly, hugging the teen close. "You are my family."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Albus Dumbledore woke up with a raging headache. He opened his eyes painfully and saw a slate coloured ceiling above him.

Where am I? he wondered.

A large snore came from next to him, startling him and making him desperately search for his wand to find out who was next to him.

It was then he saw his wand, or rather _felt it_. Positioning himself awkwardly and silently, he reached behind himself. Slowly and carefully, he pulled his wand out of his crevice, wondering how it got up there. Once he looked at it he was disgusted.

He sneaked out of the room into the adjoining bathroom. Forgetting that the nearby man could hear him, he turned on the creaking hot tap which immediately shot out noisy water. As he washed his wand, he didn't sense the man had woken up and was now behind him.

"How are you darling," the man said, wrapping his arms around Albus. "You loved what I did with your stick last night, though you were asleep."

Albus was rooted to the spot.

"I think it's time I show you one of my _toys_," the man said, breathing in a seducing way. "Come on handsome stranger. Clean your wand and return."

The man left the room. Without hesitating Dumbledore apparated away - only to be delivered into the wrath of one Minerva McGonagall. Maybe he should have stayed and be sodomized.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**** A review and a few PMs have asked me why is the story not dark like the first chapter. I made the story more humorous than dark which was not my intention. I think of _Supreme Champion _too much, which is my favorite story to write. From this chapter on out, there will be a dark and more serious theme, but I will put in some minor amounts of humour.  
By the way, _Lamia Amet_, the spell used on Dudley, was indeed a reference to Twilight, despite it being the 90's in the Harry Potter world  
****Review please...**


End file.
